Parlor Tricks
by Nathan Huss
Summary: At the Springtime Familiar Summoning, rather than a beast Louise has somehow summoned a commoner.  However, despite his dress and attitude, he's far from the most typical of commoners, as might be hinted by his totally green eyes and pointed ears.
1. One Rabbit, But No Hat 1

**Chapter 1: One Rabbit, But No Hat 1**

Louise nearly collapsed in despair as, like always, an explosion echoed across the field. This… even this she failed at. The Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual was very nearly the last chance she had to rid herself of the hated nickname of 'Zero,' and she _still_ managed to botch it somehow. It didn't matter that she knew the incantation and preparation perfectly forwards and backwards. It didn't matter that she had prepared several days before, checking, double-checking, and triple-checking everything until the day itself. It didn't matter what she did, she was still-

She was broken out of her self-recriminations by the sound of coughing and light choking from within the gradually-dispersing cloud of dust and smoke. Not all that unusual with her normal results from casting spells, except for the fact that everyone else had backed well away from the spot beforehand out of expectations of an explosion…

That meant… she _had_ summoned something? Maybe?

She leaned forward, trying to make out whatever may have been in the cloud. On seeing a form being revealed her heart nearly lept in joy… only to sink as low as it could as it revealed a person. Just great… someone must have gotten too close or something, and would probably blame her for nearly blowing them up, and… and…

And that was not one of the other students. Or Professor Colbert. Much too tall, tanned skin (though not as dark as that Kirche, thankfully) and dressed strangely as well. Rather plain materials too, and no markings of station, so it was likely…

"A commoner!" someone called out, laughing. "Zero has summoned a commoner!" Soon others joined the first in mocking her.

"Founder, just kill me now," Louise mumbled, though no such respite came.

"Erm… This is highly peculiar, but… it seems Miss Valliere has succeeded in the summoning," said Colbert. "I think."

The man she had apparently summoned looked around, and soon noticed all the people around him. He jumped back slightly in surprise, but recovered swiftly enough. He approached a few steps towards Colbert and asked something, though Louise couldn't understand a word of it.

Neither could Colbert, which prompted a sigh of annoyance from both men. The commoner tried another language, which was again met with no comprehension, causing him to shrug, having apparently used up all the ones he could speak and understand.

"This is something of a problem, but… We can only continue with the ritual. Miss Valliere."

"Can't I try again, Professor?" she begged. "There must be some mistake. There's no way a mere commoner could be my familiar!"

"I'm afraid that there is no possibility of a retry, Miss Valliere," Colbert said sympathetically. "Once a familiar has been summoned, it must be contracted, and one cannot attempt again just because they don't like what they have."

"Go on, Zero!" a student called out. "Make the contract!"

Louise glared in the direction of whoever had said that, but it was only out of habit than any real anger. Just as well… she succeeded in summoning, but it was some commoner who couldn't even speak right. Calling up what dignity she had left, she strode up to the stranger. "You'd better appreciate this," she told him. "There's no way a commoner would ever get a chance like this otherwise."

He just looked at her curiously, unable to understand her words, but at least he wasn't doing anything to embarrass her other than exist.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." Nearly complete, Louise looked up at him. "Bend down!" she hissed, pulling at his shirt to try and make him understand. It took several tugs before he realized what she wanted and leaned over. She could feel everyone staring as she looked up at his face, and prepared to… His face…

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she exclaimed, hopping back.

He blinked in confusion, looking back at her with eyes filled with only the patterns of leaves and sunlight…

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Yes, futilely trailing in the wake of The Hill of Swords, Unfamiliar, Zero Shock, and A Green Sun Illuminates the Void, I have started on a ZnT crossover.

Well, to be more precise I'm about 20 parts in on it, but that's neither here or there. Originally posted on the spacebattles Creative Writing forum, I wrote Parlor Tricks as a little speculative side-project while I worked on Exciting Investigation of Eastern Mysteries, I wrote a scenario where a character I had created for a small Exalted campaign ended up the summoned familiar (I will be comment more on the who/why in the notes of further chapters). It got decently positive response, and as I continued it I liked the idea more and more that it became my secondary writing project. I decided that due to my current slow rate of progress on EIoEM (see my profile for general details on that) I may as well upload it to . As such, I hope you all enjoy it.

Just to note; Yes, chapters will be/are relatively short. As Parlor Tricks was originally posted on a 'as I come up with it' basis I posted only a scene or two at a time, and rather than try to mash them together here, I decided to keep that setup. This may cause things to progress slowly in the beginning, but I hope that readers find it enjoyable enough to stay with it (or at least revisit once it's progressed to a larger size).

R&R, C&C, and so forth. Thank you.


	2. One Rabbit, But No Hat 2

**Chapter 2: One Rabbit, But No Hat 2**

"His eyes! And… look, his ears!"

She pulled at the offending organ, causing the man to yelp in pain and try to pull away. "They're pointed!"

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere has been having one of her worst days to date. Failing to summon an suitably impressive animal or magical beast, getting some sort of commoner that couldn't even speak a civilized tongue, not being allowed to try again despite the highly irregular circumstances, and now there were these distinctly wrong facets about him on top of everything else. There was also the mocking and condescending from her peers, but for the moment that relative constant of her school life was put to the back.

"Miss Valliere, if you could just-" Colbert began.

"Is he sick or something? Under a curse? Oh Founder what if I catch it!" she exclaimed, quickly releasing the man and backing away.

Taking this opportunity to back away himself, the stranger rubbed the ear she had grabbed and tentatively prodded it as if making sure it wasn't going to fall off from the rough treatment. The other students crowded around, their curiosity overcoming any other immediate response.

"Hey, she's right! Look at them!" "You don't think… he's an elf?" "No way, they aren't nearly long enough, and he hasn't started killing anyone, even when Zero started pulling on them." "What is he, then?" "A homunculus, maybe?" "How do you even tell?"

"Children!" Colbert shouted, "If you would be so kind as to give me a moment to-"

The stranger, becoming fairly nervous with all the people crowding in on him, had begun to pull away, pushing various students out of the way with increasing amounts of force as they resisted. Sighing, the professor waved his staff. The man accordingly raised into the air with a panicked yelp as the teacher directed him off to the side.

"Now then, if everyone could just calm down," he started over. "Miss Louise, peculiarities aside your familiar does not seem to have any affliction that I can determine. If anything, my only concern is that he may not understand the responsibilities expected of him should the contract be completed."

"Exactly!" she agreed quickly. "How could he be my familiar if he can't even understand my orders?"

"Tabitha's Sylphid never has any problems understanding what she says," Kirche volunteered. "Nor does any other familiar I've seen when being commanded by their masters."

"Not now Zerbst!"

"Well, you can either perform the contract ritual now, and hope that it will indeed provide some form of mutual understanding, or we can hold off on that and try some other form of communication first," Colbert said.

"That one!" Louise said, hand shooting into the air. "The one that lets me put it off until I wake up from what's likely a stress-induced nightmare!"

That got her an odd look or three, but once it was confirmed that Louise would not be completing the ritual right then and there, the other students and their familiars headed back to the Academy. Colbert and Louise soon followed trailed, if unwillingly, by the strangely-eyed man.

#

"Hmm… how very odd," Old Man Osmond said, looking over the man sitting before him. Professor Colbert, student Louise de la Valliere, and his assistance Longueville all stood in his office, trying to determine just what to make of the situation. "He certainly has no elf blood in him; I've never seen nor heard of them having these features, the extremely vague resemblance of the ears aside. And there doesn't seem to be any malady, mundane or magical."

The man spoke, asking something that they of course couldn't make out (and thus was ignored).

"That doesn't change the fact that his eyes are weird, and the ears!" Louise said. "He may not be human, but something in disguise."

"If that is actually the case, then it would hardly be a problem to complete the ritual, would it?"

Louise 'eep'-ed at that, and backed off. Vague mutterings were heard over by the chair.

"He… or possibly 'it' as it might be… can talk, which means it's an intelligent being at the very least," Colbert supplied. "Though the matter of finding a mutual tongue happens to be a problem at the moment."

"Translation spell is always a possibility, though they do tend to have some minor failings to them," said Osmond, nodding his head. "I remember one time I was using one to talk to this lovely woman from… hrm… I forget exactly where, but in the end she slapped me when the spell fumbled my words somehow."

"Yes. Of course. It must have been the spell," Longueville said, rolling her eyes.

Sighing to himself, the man started whistling a tune. Louise turned to watch for a moment, but just twitched and returned to following the others' discussion.

"Maybe trying drawings of some sort, or pantomime?" suggested Longueville. "It would be less complicated what ideas could be expressed, but there would be less chance of misunderstanding provided nothing fancy was attempted."

"Oh, I hope not," Osmond said. "I never do well at those kinds of things at parties. The last time someone was supposed to do 'dignity' and there was a terrible row…"

"Oh? What did they try for that one?" Colbert asked.

Louise could only shake her head. She knew her teachers were figures to be respected, but the way they were digressing rather than get on with the problem of her familiar-potential… who was no longer in the chair.

Panicking, she looked around the room to see he had only moved over to the window. Stomping over, she pointed back to the chair. "Sit back down you, you… you!"

He only looked down at her, said something in what would have likely been patient voice if she could understand it, and patted her head before resuming to examine something outside.

Oh, he had not just done that. It was bad enough with the situation as it stood, and now this… humanish-thing was making fun of her height!

"You. Will. Sit! Now!"

His shoulders slumped, and he turned back to face her. With an expression of strained politeness, he spoke to her in his unintelligible language.

"I can't understand what you're saying! Why are you even bothering, stupid thing!"

He put a hand to his head, and muttered something under his breath. She may not have understood it, but she could tell the meaning of it; it was the same kind of tone that the other students would use behind her back when they talked about her after her explosions, when they weren't laughing out loud. When they would complain about the damage and injuries that came from her attempts. When they would ask why she didn't just give up and go home.

"I will not take that kind of voice from something that won't even speak right!" Louise exclaimed, drawing her wand. Behind her she could hear someone speaking in alarm, but she couldn't tell who, or what they were saying. "If you can't make yourself understandable, then don't speak at all! Comply to my order by _Silence!_"

Boom.

Louise stumbled backward, stunned. That… that had not been quite what she had planned. Not that actual planning had been involved with her thoughts at the time, but…

"Um… Professor Colbert? Headmaster Osmond? Are you alright? Miss Longueville?"

Various groans, coughs, and dazed mumblings answered her. Oh, just wonderful! Now she'd even blown up Osmond's office! She was going to be expelled for sure! Founder, what else…

"Eeeee!" *Slap!* "Oh, terribly sorry Miss Longueville" "Osmond…!"

Ok, well, at least those two seemed to be relatively fine, so at least that was a slight upside. "Professor Colbert?"

"I'm alright!" There was a somewhat strained grunt. "… Except for the bookcase falling on me, but other than that I seem to be fine!"

That was… well… less promising, though showed that the teacher was still alive, conscious, and didn't seem to be in grievous, agonizing pain. Good… good…

She herself was fine, save for a few scorch marks and tatters on her uniform, and some soot on her skin and hair. With as many explosions as she had caused and been through, she was getting the hang of coming out of them mostly unscathed. Maybe the way they were aimed, pushing most of the force around-

"… Jylis but my head hurts…"

... Ok, who was that?

"Gods and Dragons, what is with those blasts?" a male voice continued.

Osmond, Colbert, and Longueville were scattered behind her in the settling dust the explosion had filled the air with. In front of her had to be… Founder, this had to be a joke.

"I swear, if any gods will tell me which one I pissed off, I will save up to get offerings all the way from the Blessed Isle, if they'd just stop showing it!"

"You… you can talk!"

The tan-skinned man (somewhat darker for the moment due to a more plentiful covering of soot) blinked as the air cleared. "Yes. So can you, apparently. That being the case, Lady… Dragon-blood? Or God-kin? I hope to Flower you aren't Fae… Whichever or whatever, can you tell me what's going on?"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	3. One Rabbit, But No Hat 3

**Chapter 3: One Rabbit, But No Hat 3**

"Well," Osmond said, after they had all adjourned (and cleaned up somewhat) to another room to allow the servants to begin cleaning up his office, "Now that one of our little obstacles has been taken care of, we can proceed. Who would you be, young man?"

The summoned man, once again seated in front of the group, nodded. "Nimble Rabbit, sir. Out of Leaning Hill."

"'Nimble Rabbit'? What kind of name is that?" Louise asked.

"It's the one I've got, for a start," he replied, the leaves shown in his eyes rustling silently. "It's not a bad one, as things go."

"Indeed, indeed," the headmaster said. "And where would Leaning Hill be, precisely, Mr. Rabbit?"

"About… a month's travel, east-southeast, of Greyfalls, if you go by horse. It's just a logging village, so I don't doubt you haven't heard of it." Nimble Rabbit paused for a moment. "Where would this be, by the by?"

"'Greyfalls' you say," Osmond murmured, sharing a look with Colbert. "What do you do in Leaning Hill? Are you one of the lumbermen?"

Rabbit shook his head. "No sir, though I've done some when needed for one reason or another. Normally I pull double-duty as the local doctor and shaman."

"A shaman?" Colbert asked. "I haven't heard of shamanic traditions being used except in-"

"Jean, let the young man speak, would you?" the Headmaster said. Colbert flushed, and apologized several times before stepping back. Nimble Rabbit was frowning, though at the old man's prompting he continued.

"We're not exactly close, or all that important in the overall, so it's not like we get an Immaculate out where we are aside from once every year or so. But we still need someone to talk with the elementals and gods of the woods so we don't cut down the wrong patch of forest without giving the right offerings. Seeing as I am…" He gestured towards his face and ears. "I make the most obvious choice, since there's no one with formal training."

"And just what _are_ you?" Louise asked. "Those eyes and ears… I've never seen anything like them before."

Nimble Rabbit glanced towards Osmond, who just nodded and gestured towards Louise.

"I'm a god-blood. Or god-kin, or whatever you would want to call it."

"A god?" Louise nearly screeched, as Longueville and Colbert looked on with widening eyes.

"Well, not an actual god in my case," Rabbit said, shifting in the chair. "I'm actually part wood-elemental, or at least that's the best anyone's been able to tell of it. It could have been a forest-god, but…" He shrugged helplessly. "I have it on authority that it's most likely elemental."

"You don't know for certain?" Osmond asked.

"No, sir. Was a foundling, so there's no one to ask who'd know, not that they'd really want to go looking. But like I said, I've got it on authority."

#

The audience around Nimble Rabbit digested what he told them so far with different reactions. The man with glasses, 'Jean,' and the old man were exchanging quiet words with each other, softly so that none of the others in the room could make out what was being said. The little girl with pink hair looking indignant about something, and was working herself up, only to calm down relatively when the woman put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed rather placid herself about everything, save for an appraising glance towards him that was quickly hidden away.

As opposed to them, he was becoming increasingly agitated. He knew that, at the very least the man in glasses had power of some sort (and likely the old man, since he was deferred to by everyone else), and the girl could do… something painful but apparently not actually any worse than getting smacked around in a brawl. However, they didn't seem to be Dragon-blooded, god-blooded, or even gods or fae.

Actually, since all of them were close enough… He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in and out. Focusing, he imagined roots of essence growing outward, touching each of the people in the room.

His eyes shot open. Ok, they were all… well, human, but they had more power to them than he'd ever felt in a mortal before. The adults were all powerful… maybe not as much as a maybe as much as a Dragon-blood, though he couldn't fully tell. The girl was… not as powerful, but had the same general feel to her.

"Oh? Is something wrong, Mr. Rabbit?" The old man was looking at him.

"I've been answering your questions and all, but I've yet to have one of mine answered. This doesn't look like anywhere I've been, before everyone started talking in Forest-tongue I couldn't make head or tails of anything, and then you all _DID _start talking in it, and…" He slumped back in the chair, and put his hands to his face. "Look, am I in trouble somehow?"

The old man smiled softly, which while it seemed genuinely kind, only made Rabbit suspect the worst. "Why would you think you'd be in trouble?"

"Just get it over with, would you!" Rabbit shouted, shooting to his feet. The woman pulled the girl back, the glasses-wearing man took an odd stance with his staff, and the elder just stood there, watching. Slowly sinking back into the seat, he continued, "I'm not a fool by any means. You've not even given me any names, and keep fishing for more and more information. Either there's trouble I'm somehow involved in, or you just want to make sure no one will raise a noise if I don't ever see home again!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Yes, a god-blood.

For those not familiar with the setting of Exalted, a bare bones explanation: there are various beings of power. Gods, demons, elementals, and Fae all being spirits of one sort or another. Various Exalts who are humans with a big spiritual power bonus grafted to their souls. And god-bloods of various sorts, which are the result of crossbreeding between mortals and the aforementioned beings of power. Not nearly as powerful as full beings, but moreso than regular humans, they can be either a legacy, interpreter, priest, tool, embarrassment, mistake, or food, depending on the magical parent in particular.

As I'd mentioned, I had originally written Parlor Tricks on SpaceBattles, in a thread where people had been tossing out various ideas of various seriousness of alternate/crossover summonings for Louise. I noticed several general trends among the ideas: 1)People/things of power that would comply due to a reason of "Oh, be a familiar for a couple decades? What an amusing diversion in my nigh-immortal existence!" 2)People/things of power that were intrinsically geared towards being commanded by another or were otherwise seeking a master of some sort, and 3) People/things of power that got hit with the servile compulsion included in the familiar runes and just wouldn't do more than token complaining. There were exceptions here and there; ones able to either avoid, overcome, or were immune to the runes, or had knowledge/abilities/notions outside the ZnT frame of reference that made them able to run roughshod over the setting, but for the most part that's where it stood.

Don't get me wrong, there are a number with those premises that I thoroughly enjoy, such as those mentioned in the author's notes of the first chapter, but I was feeling a bit inundated.

So, when deciding on what type of story to write, I had the idea of using a character that was _not_ an overpowering force, but was also actually familiar (no pun intended) with the general social hierarchy that's present in ZnT. And an old character of mine, one Nimble Rabbit, fit those criteria. Someone who wouldn't be butting head with Louise at every moment, but wouldn't be walked all over either. As for how well it works out... well. just keep reading.

R&R, C&C, and so forth. Thank you.


	4. One Rabbit, But No Hat 4

**Chapter 4: One Rabbit, But No Hat 4**

"Just what are you insinuating!" Louise shouted indignantly. "The Academy would _never-_!"

"I suppose we have been keeping too quiet on our side of the discussion," Osmond said. "One could hardly fault you for coming to conclusions on your own."

"But he just accused us of-!"

"Miss, Valliere, consider just what he is here for in the first place."

"He's just… he… oh." The girl lost most of her anger as she considered what would likely happen if everything went as would have originally been expected. "Right…"

Nimble Rabbit looked between the two, a confused cast to his face. While it seemed that, at least to the girl's knowledge, nothing particularly messy was involved, the fact that had then realized something that made her back down kept him from getting his hopes up.

Osmond resumed addressing him. "This is the Tristain Academy of Magic, and I am its headmaster, Osmond. This is Professor Colbert Jean, one of the senior teachers here," he introduced, gesturing towards said individual.

Colbert nodded in acknowledgment. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry about before, but circumstances are a bit… eh… convoluted."

"This is my personal secretary, Miss Longueville."

She curtsied politely. "Sir."

"And this young lady is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, one of the students here at the Academy."

Louise struggled for a moment, before sighing and bowing slightly.

Rabbit looked at them as they were all introduced. "Alright, I suppose. I can't say I recognize the name of your school, though. Only one I've ever heard about was the Heptagram on the Blessed Isle. Where is this, then?"

"Never heard of…?" Colbert said. "The Tristain Academy is the foremost magical institution in Halkeginia."

"Halkeginia? Where's that? Sounds Northern."

A silence fell over the room as everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"You come from… the southern lands?" Colbert asked, haltingly.

"No, the East," Rabbit replied. "Out from Greyfalls, like I was saying."

"And… would that be on the 'Blessed Isle' you mentioned?"

"You… what?" Rabbit stared. "The Blessed Isle, the seat of the Realm, giant island continent right in the middle of Creation, home of the Pole of Earth and the Imperial Mountain. What other Blessed Isle is there to speak about?"

After another period of silence, Osmond coughed into his fist. "Perhaps, Miss Longueville, you should bring some maps? The further-reaching the better."

#

Some time later, several frazzled people were sitting around a map-covered table. Louise had watched as Professor Colbert and Rabbit had looked over the maps brought to them (well, mainly Colbert presenting the maps and Rabbit claiming no knowledge whatsoever of the lands being shown), followed by the latter sketching out a rough one of what he called 'Creation.' Osmond and Longueville sat at the table as well (though on opposite sides, following a slight incident earlier on) just watching.

There had been a really heated argument when Albion had come up. While Rabbit was perfectly willing to believe in a floating island, when it came to its relation to the movements of the two moons he had gotten particularly upset, talking of there only being one moon, which was actually a goddess or something.

Frankly at this point, she wasn't sure if she would be making him her familiar, or whether she even wanted him to be even if it left her without one. He was obviously something better than a cat or bird, being supposedly half spirit, but all the odd things he talked about like 'Elemental Poles' when it came to directions on his map and some huge empire ruled by 'Dragon-blooded.' Either he was mad (maybe _because_ of being only half-human?) or something was very wrong with what had happened during the summoning.

Actually, now that she thought of it, had they even brought that part up yet with him?

"Um… Professor?"

"Hm? Oh, what is it, Miss Valliere?" Colbert asked, he and Rabbit both looking up from the table at her speaking up.

"What about my… the ritual and everything?"

The teacher blinked, and then flushed in embarrassment. "Oh Brimir, I almost forgot all about that, what with trying to work out… you're quite right, Miss Valliere. We should probably get that done with now."

"Wait, get what done with?" Rabbit asked.

"Well, we were sidetracked by all of… this…" Colbert gestured towards the table, "but the reason you appeared here was that you were summoned by Miss Valliere as part of the Springtime Familiar Summoning, to be her familiar."

Louise groaned and put a hand to her head. She hadn't meant she wanted to do that right now!

"Wait, a familiar? You mean like a wolf, or mospid, or strix?" asked Rabbit.

"Well, yes, a wolf is a relatively common summon. I'm not sure what a mospid or strix is though."

"A mospid is a hunting bird, and a strix is like…" He spread out his arms. "Huge owl, wild ones have been known to carry off livestock and people, though there aren't any anywhere around Leaning Hill, unless they're well and deep into the forest."

"How would… no, never mind. But yes, like that."

"Ah… hah… no."

"'No'?" Colbert seemed shocked at the simple refusal. Not that Louise blamed him entirely; commoners didn't just refuse nobles like that.

"I'm fairly sure that people can't be familiars," Rabbit said. "And though I've not traveled far I've at least not heard of anything like it. Closest would be demon or elemental bindings, and I'm only half-elemental so I don't think that would work either. Gods, I'm still not sure how you managed to get me here in the first place; you're all powerful, but you're certainly no Exalts."

"I agree it's highly irregular," Colbert began, "but you were summoned, and the Summoning is a holy ritual passed down since-"

"No. I may not be fully-mortal, but I'm still a person. You can't just tell me I'm on the level of an animal and expect me to run with it! I'm not some pet for a girl less than half my age!"

"Hey!" Louise glowered at Nimble Rabbit. "I'm sixteen!"

He blinked, looking her over for a moment. "Alright, ok…" he said after a moment, his anger broken for the moment. "Sorry, miss. Sorry. Still true, though, even at that old."

What? He couldn't have been older than in his twenties… could he?

"I'm afraid that there's no other choice," Colbert continued, although the awkwardness in his voice showed that he wasn't completely sure of things himself. "The fact of the matter is that there's no other choice. Miss Valliere _can't_ perform another summoning without setting either a dangerous precedent for the first time in six-thousand years, or just failing outright even if she did attempt it. The potential fallout from both the other nobles and the Church…"

"I have to get back to Leaning Hill somehow, though," Rabbit objected. "I'm the only doctor for leagues around, not to mention I'm the only one formally recognized by the local spirit-court to talk for the villagers. I don't even have an assistant or apprentice who could fill in for either of those jobs temporarily!"

"I think," Osmond broke in, "that at this point it may be necessary to point out an unhappy complication. Mr. Rabbit, the fact is that regardless of the urgency and seriousness of your responsibilities at home… we wouldn't know how to return you there."

Rabbit jerked in his seat before turning to the headmaster.

"It's never been needed before to my knowledge," Osmond continued. "And due to the problems in locating any of the places you've spoken of on map, let alone in any records, it may not be physically possible."

"Then…" Rabbit said haltingly. "I can't just…"

"While we may try searching the Academy's library to see if there is any chance, there stands a very high one that it may be impossible, and for this I am sorry." He stood up, followed by Longueville. "I think, if anything though, this would likely be something you'd need to work out with young Valliere, as this will affect her greatly as well."

"Ah, of course Headmaster," Colbert said, standing as well. "I suppose I could look through the archives just to check, but…" He looked at Rabbit and Louise. "I hope I can speak with you later, Mr. Rabbit. If anything just to find out where you come from. Despite everything it sounds like an intriguing place. And like the headmaster, I am sorry about all this."

The three academy staff left the room, shutting the door leaving the two in alone in the room with each other. For several minutes, neither spoke or even looked at the other.

"So…"

"Um… yeah… So…"

Silence continued for a good while after that.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	5. Introducing The Lovely Assistant 1

**Chapter 5: Introducing The Lovely Assistant 1**

It had been nearly half an hour since Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere and Nimble Rabbit had been left in the room. Aside from the entry and exit of a servant bringing a tray of drinks, it had been more or less silent save for the shuffling of feet and awkward coughs.

Louise was struggling with what, if anything, to tell this man. By all rights, she should be able to just tell him that he was a commoner, she was a noble, and that he would be her familiar. She might not have particularly _wanted_ him as a familiar, but due to a lack of alternatives it was the way things would be. If he didn't like it, then too bad.

However… he was just… _not_. Not a commoner, strictly speaking, if he had the blood of a spirit in him. Even if that hadn't been the case, he wasn't just an average commoner either. A doctor, especially for a remote village, would be an important if not vital figure. Wounds, broken bones, sickness… yes, she knew how necessary the presence of a doctor could be for sickness, even without being a Water Mage.

And there was the fact that he was man, walking, talking, and everything! Oh, it sounded plain, but she had expected some beast, mundane or otherwise. If she did make him her familiar, where would he stay? In her room? If what he had said earlier was the truth he was more than a dozen years her elder, possibly more. He was properly respectful when not upset, if a little coarse in his speech, but still!

But if she did take him as a familiar… he was more than just a bird or cat or lizard. They were all useful, no doubt, but he could actually _do _things. Like… um… cleaning, which there were already the school's servants. Gathering ingredients… which normal familiars could do. He was a doctor… which the school already had. He was part-spirit… and she had no idea what that let him do.

Well, Old Osmond had said they should discuss things. That would do as an opening topic as well as anything.

"So… Mr. Rabbit," she began. "I… oh Founder I can't do this."

"What?" He looked up from the window where he had been standing.

"Aaagh! 'Mr. Rabbit.' It sounds like something from a child's storybook! Is your whole family named like that? 'Nimble Rabbit,' 'Fuzzy Rabbit,' 'Brown Rabbit'?"

Almost immediately Louise considered casting another spell, any spell, on herself. It would be less embarrassing at this point. He had already said that he had been abandoned as a baby, and even just bringing up his adopted family would remind him of his home and the low chance of returning.

She didn't notice at first, but a low sound had started. It quickly grew in volume, and Louise looked up to see that Nimble Rabbit was… laughing.

"Heh heh ha… ha! As if you're one to talk; how many breaths does it take to get through your own name?" he asked, smirking.

"And just what's wrong with my name?" she demanded. "The Valliere name is that of an ancient and proud house that has existed for centuries!"

"I've heard recitations of lineages that were shorter," Rabbit said, still snickering.

"Oh, you… you… whatever you are! How does being half-spirit or god or elemental work, anyway? I've never heard of anything so ridiculous!"

"If I have to tell you the how, I have to wonder if you really are sixteen. I might get in trouble for corrupting young ears." Rabbit almost started a new bout of laughter as he said that, nearly losing it as Louise's face turned red.

"Ah! Don't you dare say anything of the sort! How vulgar!"

"Ha ha ha!"

Louise fumed as he continued to laugh. Pouring herself some water, she gulped the entirety of the cup down in one gulp. Really, she should have known that a commoner would be so crude and insulting!

"Ah… heh. Oh, I needed that," Rabbit said. "Heh… Is it alright if I have a cup as well, miss?"

"Do whatever you want! I'm rapidly coming to believe I should have nothing to do with you!"

"I'm sorry, miss," Rabbit said as he poured himself some water. He sipped at it, grinning. "It's just… got to laugh or go mad, right? I mean… what else can I do? I mean, I don't even know what went wrong with everything, let alone how to try and go fix it."

Louise held for a moment, before sighing. "Yes… yes. Don't even know why things went wrong. That's how it always has been. Louise the Zero, messing up once again."

"'Zero'?" Rabbit asked, frowning.

She glared at him for a moment, but it lost heat quickly enough. "Louise the Zero. Embarrassment of the Valliere family, who can't cast one simple spell right. All I do is blow things up, no matter what I try. Bringing you here is the closest I've had to a successful spell, and you can see how that has turned out."

"How long have you been at it? The whole spell thing in general?"

"Years. Private tutors quit, experts in magical examinations throw up their hands in frustration, the other students either taunt me constantly or avoid me completely. I'm lucky I haven't been tossed out the front gate yet."

"Hm…"

"'Hm'? Is that all you have to say?" she accused him.

"Well, it's not like I can claim to even know how things like that work," he replied, shrugging helplessly. "Whatever it is you all do, they're no Charms even putting aside that you're mortals. I've never seen a Dragon-blood need to wave around a stick to pull something off."

"'Dragon-blood…' What is that? You've said it several times now."

"Well, in Creation," Rabbit said, idly picking up the map he had drawn, "there are the gods, the Dragons, Exalts, demons, and mortals… and in-betweens like me. Exalts, 'Dragon-blooded,' are people with the essence of the five Elemental Dragons running through their veins, giving them the power to protect Creation after saving it from the Anathema ages ago, and their divine mandate to rule." He snorted suddenly. "At least that's how Immaculates will tell it, and I can't say I've ever heard of anything or one that could do in their stead."

"They're not mages?" Louise asked.

"Well, some of them learn Sorcery, but I'm thinking it's not the same thing from what you and Colbert did before. They have powers that come from their own Essence, and allow them to work the elements: Air, earth, fire, water, wood."

"'Wood'? Wood isn't the fifth element, it's 'Void'!"

"Void? Sounds like a ghost thing to me," Rabbit said.

"The Void is the Holy Element of the Founder Brimir," Louise said. "Granted to him by God, he used it to create the other elements of magic and granted them to those who became the nobility of the world. The nations of Tristain, Albion, Gallia, and Romalia were founded by the successors of his will."

"Well, _I_ use Wood, practically am on the spirit side of things, so don't tell me it doesn't exist."

Louise opened her mouth to begin disputing this… but shut it after a moment's thought. He was right, in a way. Or at least as far as he was concerned. She'd never heard of someone using wood spells… Perhaps a mixing of earth and water?

"What does Wood let you do? Or being part elemental?" she asked.

"Wood is the Element of growth and life. I'm tougher than a normal mortal, and a bit quicker too. I heal faster, age slower. If I'm in the forest, I don't get tired."

"What do you mean you don't get tired?"

"Just that. Surrounded by trees and plants, no matter how long I run, no matter how burdened, I'm no more winded than you would be walking from one end of a hallway to another."

Louise nodded. "Well, that's useful. I mean, overall. Not very impressive, though."

"What, you want vines wrapping around people like snakes, volleys of thorns like arrows, trees walking?" he scoffed. "Ha! Even if I could, Flower would have my head if I tried any of that. I'm mostly human, you know. Or roughly so. Besides, I pick up some things from spirits. A few tricks. Some info here and there. Where the good herbs and stuff are for my mixes and salves."

"Oh? What sorts of mixes?"

"Basic stuff. Blood-stoppers for bandages for bad cuts and scrapes. Cures for some of the basic poison animals or plants you're likely to run across. Medical teas and soaps. That kind of thing. I've heard of more powerful things, but not how to put them together."

That was actually quite useful. Animal familiars sent to retrieve reagents and spell ingredients usually needed a sample of what they were looking for, or to have enough familiarity with the substances, but if Rabbit knew a fair amount of them already, and could likely learn more easily as well as help in the preparation process…

Louise would much rather be an accomplished mage with real spells, but an alchemist was still a noble profession, and she potentially could still do it even if she wasn't a Water Mage, like the Flood. Maybe some of the things he knew of could even help Cattleya. Who knew what kind of spirit-herb-plant stuff he might know about?

Ok. Good. She'd just convinced herself that she could deal with having him as a familiar. He'd need to have some of that sense of humor drummed out of him, but that would be easy enough. And it wasn't like it was as bad as Zerbst's taunts.

Now she just had to convince _him_ to go along with it, and leave all his former friends and responsibilities behind.

…

Damnit…

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	6. Introducing The Lovely Assistant 2

**Chapter 6: Introducing The Lovely Assistant 2**

Right… How to convince some half-magical person to become her familiar. Not exactly something that was taught in any of the Academy's classes, not even the elective courses.

Really… just how was Louise supposed to make the situation appeal to someone who was at least raised as a commoner? Oh, there was training, both private and public, on dealing with other nobles. However, that was from a stance of (theoretical) equality. An exchange between those of similar station. She wasn't even sure how he would be classified for that type of thing? Commoner for his way of life? Noble for his magical (if limited in application) blood? Something else entirely?

Well, if she was to treat him as a commoner, then it would just be to either order him to comply as a member of the nobility, or offer wages as if hiring a servant. The former Rabbit had already dismissed, at least insofar as neither Louise or Colbert had forced the issue beyond stating precedent. She could try to force it now, but the chances of that turning out well were low even if she succeeded. Even a dog might rebel against its master if treated poorly, and she really didn't want to know what would happen if any of the spirits that Rabbit claimed to speak with arrived and found him bound against his will.

'Hiring' him would be acceptable, if not for two details. One, Louise only had limited funds from her family. Oh, it was more than a commoner could expect to even see within a year or two of labor, but to pay Rabbit as would befit a personal servant with the skills he claimed would put a serious dent in her personal finances. And then she'd have to write home to mother to explain just why she had to spend so much…

The other problem was whether paying any amount would convince Rabbit to agree. He had already told them of his position and importance to the village he was from. Mere money was not likely to make him change his mind… or at least, not any amount of money that she could afford without, again, having to write home and explain things to mother.

Yes… Louise would just avoid that course of action for now. The more time she had to think of how to explain things to the Duchess, the better. Once/if she had actual results her mother would be relatively more inclined to listen than if she only had guesswork and unsubstantiated claims to go on.

The simplest way would be for there to be no way to return Nimble Rabbit to his home. With no way back, and no established form of support here, working for Louise would be the best answer. It would just be galling if this was the way it happened, however. She worked so hard for everything else… to have it just drop in her lap without any effort, like the rest of the students seem to have things? It would be about time for such, perhaps, but it would mean that all her spent time and sweat and worry and tears would have been for no reason.

At this point, she couldn't let that happen.

So, what could she offer to make him want to be in her service? She had no magic that could send him home (which would defeat the purpose of convincing him to become her familiar, other than doing something as low as blackmailing him with the chance of return). Her knowledge was limited to magical study, but was suited towards mages rather than spirits, full or part. Or at least she thought it was… who knew how spirits worked their abilities?

Hm… Rabbit was an alchemist of some sort, to go alongside his duties as a physician. Maybe if she could show him some plants and formulas he didn't know yet? She had thought of it before, when thinking of how he might be useful as a familiar, but if he was a practitioner of those arts he would surely have an interest in increasing his knowledge. She had researched some before, trying to see if there were any extracts or herbal methods to increase magical abilities… they had fallen through at the time, but maybe someone who was actually…

"So, what's this place like, miss?"

Louise blinked. "Eh?"

"Well," Rabbit said, stretching, "All I've really seen is the place I showed up, the way over, and the couple rooms here, one of which got tossed around quite a bit. It's a sorcerous school, I understand, but it's not like I've even spoken with anyone who's been to the Heptagram back home. Be interesting to see what a place like this is like, at least while I'm here anyway."

Louise puffed up proudly. "Ah, you should be honored, then. The Academy is the foremost magical school in all of Halkeginia. Nobles from all five countries come here to learn the magical arts, and the teachers are considered some of the best practitioners in the world! Outside of the serving staff, few commoners ever see anything within the walls of the school!"

"Sounds… important," Rabbit said, amused at Louise's boasting. She nodded in agreement.

"I suppose it would only make sense to let you see the grounds since… since you _might_ end up becoming my familiar," she continued, he voice hitching for only a moment. She had a chance to impress him here; she couldn't ruin that by inadvertently alienating him by acting like he had no choice in the matter.

"Not so sure about that bit, but I'll not argue if I get to see the place," Rabbit replied. "Wherever you'd like to show me is fine, miss."

Well, that was better than nothing. "Of course," she said, heading for the door. "Though if you'd call me 'Miss Valliere' or similar; You may not actually be my familiar, but there is still etiquette about these things, and just being called 'miss' is much too informal."

"Ah, suppose you're right there," Rabbit said. "I guess you can just call me 'Nimble Rabbit' without the 'Mr' since it seems to be bothering you before."

"That will do nicely, Nimble Rabbit," Louise replied. "I suppose, since you expressed some knowledge earlier in alchemy, we could see the Tower of Water first…"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	7. Introducing The Lovely Assistant 3

**Chapter 7: Introducing The Lovely Assistant 3**

Nimble Rabbit had been very impressed with the Tower of Water. Both the labs and medical facilities there were much more elaborate and advanced than he had available to him back at his home village. Louise expected such, of course, but it pleasing to see his reaction to them. She wasn't sure how much he'd be allowed there without her presence, but it was definitely a point of interest for him.

Next, Louise decided to take him to the Tower of Earth, despite it being on the opposite side of the school. It would let Rabbit see the grounds of the school, the gardens and courtyards, which as he was part Wood-spirit he should appreciate… right?

Well, she had also chosen Earth because it wasn't like he'd have any special interest in the Tower of Air beyond possibly the aviary, and the Tower of Void was just general classes such as history, languages, music, and so forth. She wasn't even sure she wanted to take him to the Tower of Fire. Would it be considered rude or threatening? Or would it not matter because of being part human? Would spirits actually care at all in the first place?

Since they had a respectable distance to walk, she decided to find out. "So, Nimble Rabbit, what are spirits like? I've heard some stories, but very few people have ever seen one that I know of."

The leaf-eyed man hummed for a moment, thinking. "Well, it depends. If we're talking elementals, then I really only know about are Wood ones, and… well…" He scratched the back of his head. "Let's just say that overall they're a nasty bunch."

Louise blinked. "Oh? I would have thought they'd be… I don't know. Wise, peaceful, generous…"

"Maybe in cultivated lands, with farmers tending fields between towns, but out on the edges?" Rabbit shook his head. "Wood might be life, but it doesn't matter what kind of life… except maybe its own. It's why I'm needed; make sure that the local gods keep the elementals from trying anything."

"It's just trees and grass and bushes," Louise said. "I don't see how dangerous they could be."

"Some plants make poisons, to keep things from eating them. Some are able to trap or kill insects and small animals, and eat their bodies away for nourishment and fertilizer. Vines grow up along trees, reaching the top and taking the light of the sun for themselves. Even the tallest, strongest tree in the deep forest blocks the light from all the others, stunting the growth of competition, even that from its own children. Elementals exemplify that competition, believing that only the strongest deserve to exist beyond as sustenance."

He paused, noticing that Louise had stopped several paces behind him. "Erm... Miss Valliere?"

"Tha- _That's _what you deal with?" She nearly shouted, incredulously. "From the way you talk about them they're more likely to try to kill you than to even consider talking!"

"Ah… well…" he coughed. "That's just the elementals, you understand. And like I mentioned, that's the ones away from civilized lands. I don't really deal with them, directly. For negotiations I speak to Flower, god of the local range of forest."

"'Flower'?" Louise asked.

"Well, short for Fivefold Radiant Flower. She's an actual god, which is why I can manage."

"What's the difference?"

"A god is like… an actual spirit, and an elemental is a bit of nature given life to do a job. Gods rank higher, so what they say goes."

"So you speak to this… 'Fivefold Radiant Flower'? And she commands the elementals that serve her." Louise nodded to herself. "Interesting. What would she be like, then?"

Before Rabbit could begin an answer, another voice broke in:

"What is who like? Oh, who are you talking about? Do tell!"

Louise grimaced. "Zerbst."

The Germanian smiled as she strolled up to the two of them. "I didn't expect to see you up and about," she said. "Everyone heard the explosion from the Headmaster's office. Really, I'm surprised at you, Louise the Zero. For all your troubles I would have thought you'd at least know to refrain from trying anything right in a place like that."

"I don't see what business it is of yours, Zerbst! You weren't there, so don't claim to know the circumstances!"

"But it's oh-so-easy to guess, Zero," Kirche replied, still smiling. She half-turned towards Rabbit. "And who have we here? The… individual… that you managed to summon to be your familiar?" Her gaze traveled up and down the god-blood, pausing on his eyes for several moments before resuming her examination. "Quite an interesting example of a familiar, if I must say," she finished, smirking.

"Name's Nimble Rabbit," he said. "As for the whole familiar thing… eh, that's not exactly set one way or the other just yet."

"Oh?" She spun on Louise, hair swirling. "Don't tell me you haven't even finished the contract?" When the pink-haired girl only looked away, Kirche's grin only widened. "You didn't! It's nearly a miracle you got anything in the first place, and you don't even finish the rite!"

"It's a complicated matter, Zerbst," Louise ground out.

"I suppose it would be, considering." Kirche turned to Nimble Rabbit and bowed, just enough to allow him to see down her unbuttoned shirt. "I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, also known as 'The Ardent.' Since you're not actually bound to Zero, I'd be interested in discussing any possible alternatives to your situation… and just how accurate your name might be…"

Louise immediately stepped between the two, spreading her arms out to keep the Germanian from simply stepping around her. "Hands off, Zerbst! If you're feeling more desperate than usual, go find one of your usual tag-alongs!"

"Ah, but the opportunity of a fresh experience is so very tempting…" Kirche said, even as she turned and began strutting away. "Some other time, Nimble. Try not to hurt him too badly, Louise the Zero."

After the redhead had departed (Louise sending death glares the whole way), Nimble Rabbit just shook his head once. "Huh."

"Oooh… that vulgar woman…" Louise growled. "Can't resist trying to seduce every male she so much as catches a sniff of…" She whirled on him, pointing a finger in warning. "If you know better you'll have nothing to do with her! She has nearly the whole male student body trailing after her like dogs!"

"If you say so." He shrugged.

She stared at him for a few moments before lowering her hand and nodding. "At least you seem to have the good sense not to get caught by her shameless behavior."

"Eh… Flower's usually a lot more subtle than Miss Zerbst there, and a bit more particular about who she takes an interest to. Not nearly as callous unless a person's really ticked her off, as well."

Louise froze, and stared at him for a moment.

"She's not bad, all told," he continued, jerking his head in the direction Kirche had gone in, "but I'm a bit… desensitized, you might call it? After all, she's only mortal.

"Erm… you alright, Miss Valliere?"

"Just…" She didn't continue for several seconds. "Let's just continue to the Tower of Earth. Quietly."

"Ah… all right. If you say so."

"I do. Very much so."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	8. Introducing The Lovely Assistant 4

**Chapter 8: Introducing The Lovely Assistant 4**

Fortunately, the rest of the day's wandering of the Academy passed without anything more than some puzzled staring and passing whispers by students and servants. She could easily ignore those, though, as at least this time it was due to the man following behind her rather than due to some catastrophe she had accidentally created. Nimble Rabbit had been impressed by all the places Louise had shown him (particularly the kitchens, come dinner. While she had gone to the dining hall, she had left him there with orders for the staff to feed him. When she had returned he had sported a contented grin and had been nursing along a mug of some drink while he waited for her). Unfortunately, there were still a few questions on her mind, one being whether that was enough to convince him to become her familiar.

The other was just where he would sleep for the night.

Putting aside the fact that he wasn't even her familiar yet, the pile of straw she had set up in her room would hardly do for a man/part-spirit to sleep in. Especially if she wanted to make the overall situation more appealing. Louise supposed she could get the servants to move an extra bed in, but there wasn't that much extra space available, and it would take hours to get everything moved around so that it wouldn't block a door or dresser, and that still didn't cover the fact that he was a man and she wasn't anything like Zerbst even if Rabbit didn't seem like he was interested in doing anything which was a bit insulting although the whole bit about 'Flower' that she was trying to forget about…

Ok, she had to slow down a bit. Aha! When in doubt, go find a teacher… except when dealing with an inexplicable failure to cast spells and all the teachers will just run off rather than end up in an another explosion, but this was not one of those times!

Old Osmond and Longueville would be… actually, since Osmond's office was likely still being cleaned up, Louise had no idea where exactly they'd be at the moment. So, Professor Colbert, then. Maybe he had gone back to the library after dinner.

"We'll head for the library; Professor Colbert should have an idea where you can stay for the night."

Nimble Rabbit shrugged. "I could just go with wherever the cooks and such sleep. Or a stable, or tree with decently thick branches. I'm not particularly picky, considering the circumstances."

"W-well, if would hardly be right if I were to make you sleep like an animal," Louise said. "Besides, we can check with him to see what he may have found."

"Point there, Miss Valliere."

They headed toward the Library, wall lamps igniting automatically as the two of them passed. On entering the archives there was no one visible within.

"So… should we give a shout for him, then?" Rabbit asked.

"Shouting is forbidden in the library… not that anyone's here, but I've heard some of the senior students talk about a curse getting placed on anyone who does," Louise said. "It might be teasing or rumor, but…"

"Right; better not to chance it."

"It shouldn't take too long, at least," Louise continued, nodding. "The Library is big, but it's all straight lines of shelves and reading areas. A brief look down each will suffice."

"If you say so, Miss Valliere." Rabbit looked down the main corridor between the rows of shelves. "I check one side, yourself the other?"

"Yes. Let's get started."

The search took a bit to cover the whole library ("Ok, maybe not as many straight lines as I thought…") but the eventually did find Colbert in one corner of the library, seated at a desk covered with various scrolls and books.

"Professor," Louise said as they approaching him. "Have you found anything?"

Colbert blinked for a moment, still flipping through the book currently in front of him.

"Professor?"

"Huh?" The teacher finally looked up. "Ah! Miss Valliere, Mister Rabbit. What are you doing here?" He suddenly stretched, frowning. "What time is it?"

"Nearly an hour and a half after dinner, Professor."

"Hm? Oh… I missed dinner? Surely that's not…" He looked out one of the high windows, and saw only the night sky outside. "Oh dear, it appears I have."

"I'm sorry… you missed dinner?" Louise asked. "You've been in here all this time?"

"Why yes. I began looking through the books after I parted with Osmond, and I guess I just lost track of time. It's fascinating some of the records here. Did you know that on the solstice there used to be a ceremony for-"

"Professor!" Louise interrupted quickly. "I thought you were looking into the familiar summoning."

"What? Oh, yes, right." He coughed embarrassedly. "I was, I just became a little sidetracked here and there."

"Have you found anything, then?" Rabbit asked.

"Well, nothing on actually returning familiars, yet," admitted Colbert. "There have been a few records of familiar contracts being refused by the summoning mage themself, and others that were never properly completed due to various circumstances. Usually due to the dangerous nature of the summoned beast. There was also one account of a mage who repeatedly summoned and killed his familiars under the notion that he would eventually get one he liked, but when his contemporaries and the church found out he was excommunicated, and was _furthermore-_"

"Sir, I think that's a fair bit off the trail we're looking for," Rabbit interrupted, wincing.

"What? Oh, you're right. Sorry." Colbert shuffled some of the papers into neater stacks. "Suffice it to say, I've yet to find anything on either 'unsummoning' summoned beings, or anything on human… or near-human, as the case may be… summonings."

Nimble Rabbit grimaced, his shoulders slumping, while Louise merely frowned at the failure to find any information. "I suppose half a day's searching shouldn't be expected to find something so unusual right away," she said.

"No, though admittedly due to the topic there would only be a relative few works on the subject," Colbert said. "I'll continue to check, though, just in case."

Louise nodded. "All right, Professor. Oh, before I forget, where should Nimble Rabbit sleep for the night? My room is hardly appropriate since I was more prepared for an animal being summoned."

"Hm…" the teacher considered. "Ah! He can stay in my workshop, for tonight at least. We'll have to work out a better solution later, depending on how much time this all takes to sort, but I have a cot set up in there for when I work late. I'll take you there now."

"Thank you, Professor," Louise said.

Rabbit shrugged. "If you insist."

#

After being brought to Colbert's laboratory/workshop, Louise had said her goodnights to both men, and that she'd see them again the next day. Colbert himself had shown Rabbit where the basic facilities and the cot were, and then busied himself with a few things before heading out to finally get a meal.

Nimble Rabbit wandered around the workshop a bit after Colbert left, less out of actually interest than just because he was there. The scents of metals, smoke, and oils from whatever experiments the teacher did drifted through the rooms, acrid and unfamiliar to the rural man.

Eventually he made his way back to the cot and slipped underneath the provided sheets, wedging himself into the corner where it met the wall as he tried to find sleep that would not come all that soon to him.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	9. Advertising Campaign 1

**Chapter 9: Advertising Campaign 1**

On waking up the next morning, Louise groggily cleaned and dressed herself before heading out to meet with Nimble Rabbit at Professor Colbert's workshop. She had classes that day, so she wouldn't be able to show him around that much. Maybe letting him wander the grounds would be alright? Or would he be interested in observing one of the classes? Showing him what kind of life it was like at the Academy might be useful, if not to actually convince him then to give him something to expect when… _if_ he became her familiar.

"Well, good morning, Valliere."

Her shoulders slumping somewhat, Louise turned to face the Germanian student. "Good morning… Zerbst," she replied, as politely as she could manage.

"Oh, by yourself?" Kirche asked, peering around the smaller girl. "I would have thought that that man… Nimble Rabbit, wasn't it… would be accompanying you. Or have you given up him?"

"He spent the night over in Professor Colbert's workshop," Louise said. "It would hardly have been proper for him to have spent the night in my own quarters, especially since there was nowhere set up for him to sleep."

"Oh, but the Academy's beds are quite large enough for two." Kirche smiled. "And with a petite little thing like yourself, there surely would have been no problem."

"That would have been even more improper, not that such a fact has ever stopped you, I'm sure!"

Kirche just shrugged. "Ah well. A shame. I would have likely to show him my own familiar. Flame!"

A large red form slithered out of Kirche's room, sending out a wave of heat as it approached.

"A salamander?"

The dark-skinned young woman nodded. "All the way from the Fire Dragon Mountains. Extremely rare, as I'm sure you know. Nimble Rabbit would be quite impressed, I would guess."

Louise… smirked. "I somehow doubt that," she said, thinking of his elemental nature.

"Oh? You know him well enough to judge his tastes?"

"Better than you do, Zerbst."

Kirche tilted her head inquisitively. Louise was acting a lot more confident about the man that she would have expected, despite him not even being bound to him last the Germanian knew. Interesting.

"I suppose we'll find out sooner or later. In any case, it's time for breakfast. See you, Valliere. Come along, Flame."

The two headed past Louise, the hot air almost stifling as the salamander came close, and Louise felt relief on multiple levels once they were gone.

"Show's what she knows," she said to herself as she started off to the workshop. "Rabbit wouldn't fall for something so blatant." A brief mental image of Kirche virtually throwing herself at the half-elemental, and him merely yawning in reply… or running away from her familiar and leaving Zerbst behind… caused the youngest Valliere to giggle.

#

On reaching the Tower of Fire, Louise actually found Rabbit outside the building's entrance. Had he woken early? Or been uncomfortable due to the nature of the Tower?

"Morning, Miss Valliere," he said, waving.

"Good morning, Nimble Rabbit. Did you sleep well?"

"Eh… the smells in the place were a bit much. Too much lamp oil and such. I managed to get to sleep, but if it comes to it again I'd really prefer to just sleep outside or something."

Louise frowned to herself. Well, it didn't look like he was entirely put off, but his preference at sleeping outside like an animal wasn't particularly flattering for the Academy at large. Though sleeping in a magical workshop could hardly have been as comfortable as one of the normal rooms, she had to guess.

"Well, since it wouldn't be on such short notice now, we can likely find something better," she said. "In any case, it's time for breakfast. Normally I take it in the Alviss Dining Hall, but…" She trailed off.

"Nobles only, right?" Rabbit asked. "I can just get something from the kitchens again. Was pretty decent stuff."

Louise nodded. "I suppose that would be best. If you were my familiar, I could bring you in anyway, but since you would be seen as just a commoner, even if as a guest, it would likely more attention and trouble than we'd want."

"Not arguing."

"My main concern would be afterward," Louise continued. "I have classes today, and I doubt I'd be allowed to skip them, even with current circumstances. If you wished, you could come watch some of them, but again there may be some trouble from the other students, and any teachers not aware of things."

"I doubt that I'd be all that interested in it, to tell the truth," Rabbit said. "Not like what I do and what you all do is similar enough for me to really get much from it."

"No, I suppose not." Well, he wouldn't be impressed by the classes, then. But he also wouldn't end up seeing her treatment by the other students. Somewhat evened out there, at least as far as her pride went. "You should be able to wander the grounds a bit, provided you don't get in the way of any of the other students or staff. Most likely you can just refer them to the Headmaster if they ask about your presence here. I'll meet you near the kitchens entrance again after lunchtime. My afternoon classes are later on in the day, so I'll be able to continue with you before I have to go to them."

"If you say so, Miss Valliere. Maybe check to see what the Professor may have found again?"

"Yes… I suppose…" That wasn't a promising sign. If he wanted to check on Colbert's findings it meant he still wanted to return to his home. She couldn't blame him, of course, but it meant that she would be without a familiar unless however he got sent back allowed her to try the summoning ritual again... and even with that faint hope, there was the thought that she might just end up summoning him again, or some other even worse being.

"Well… I'll see you then, Nimble Rabbit. Just stay out of the labs and offices and you should be fine."

"Alright. Later, Miss Valliere."

#

Siesta idled herself with various thoughts as she carried a tray back and forth among the students, either taking various desserts to them or carrying away empty plates and bowls.

It was a good job, working at the Academy. She had no doubts about that. Not only was the pay more than decent for what a commoner could expect, but the prestige that came from just working there put her a bit above higher than she would have been otherwise. Plus, there were the students. Not that she particularly cared for the young nobles, what with their whims and sense of entitlement, but none of the more vicious rumors of what happened to servants had occurred during her employment. And it was amusing to watch their little dramas and listen in on the gossip during her duties.

The latest she had heard was about the Valliere girl, 'Louise the Zero,' summoning an actual human during the Springtime Familiar Summoning. The current rumors were split between her having hired a commoner to take the up the role and she had actually failed to summon anything, and that she had really summoned the person, but it was somehow too 'wrong' to be an actual human. Whatever that meant. He had apparently been in the kitchens a few times, but she had been on other duties until now and hadn't seen him or had opportunity to ask.

She had interacted with Louise briefly before, typically just as part of her serving duties like her current tasks. The noble girl was usually curt to people who talked with her (aside from the teachers), likely due to how she was regarded by the other students, but she had never deliberately tried to torment the servants. She just treated them, as many did, like mobile scenery. Not very flattering, but it was hardly the worst treatment.

Ah, there was Guiche de Gramont with his group of friends. That particular noble was split in his treatment of the servants. On the one hand, he was of the 'scenery' variety, except that he tended to put on airs of generosity (though mostly only with words) with the younger members of the female staff. He never actually wooed any of them, but Siesta herself had been flirted with once or twice. She chose to take that as a compliment, as it meant that he found her attractive enough to be more than a form of transport for food to come to him.

Oh! A vial dropped from his pocket while he was walking. Her tray was empty for the moment, so she moved to pick it up. Nobles weren't usually so clumsy with their belongings, at least beyond their private rooms, so he'd likely want it back when he noticed it missing.

"'Scuse me, miss?"

Ack! Of course someone had to need her for something just as she was about to scoop up the vial. Straightening herself, Siesta turned to the man who had spoken to her. "Yes, how may I-yi… _yeep!_" the maid squeaked.

The tall man in front of her was no noble. The clothes alone spoke for that, as did his tanned skin which she recognized as from one who worked outdoors often. The other point was his eyes, possessing no iris or pupil or white, being a complete green flecked with yellow, and oddly moving patterns moving across them.

"Sorry about that, miss," he continued, though turning his head away to break eye contact… or what passed for it with those strange eyes of his… though now it let her see his pointed ears. "Have you seen a Miss Louise Valliere around? Pink hair, about yay high…" He held out his hand at a height some inches shorter than the maid herself. "Was supposed to meet up with her around the start of lunch, but I've still yet to spot her."

"I… um…" Siesta swallowed, recovering from the shock of his appearance. "No? Sorry?"

He just shrugged. "No problem. She might have gotten caught up in something after her classes. I'll just keep looking for her. Sorry for the startle." He walked off, humming to himself as he went on his search.

Ok. That… that was definitely 'wrong' for a normal human. Not anything as grotesque as Siesta had been envisioning when first hearing of Valliere's summoning, but definitely disturbing when caught off guard like that… He had seemed quite polite, however, and his voice had been easygoing.

What had she been doing, anyway? Oh, right, Gramont's vial. She looked down for it, but couldn't locate the glass vessel. There were no shards, so neither she or the… man had stepped on it. Maybe Guiche had noticed it missing and came back for it himself while she was distracted? Yes, that was probably it.

Well, she still had her mealtime duties to take care of. Looking for the nearest table that needed to be cleared, she started off. At least she'd have something to tell the other maids once her shift was over.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	10. Advertising Campaign 2

**Chapter 10: Advertising Campaign 2**

Louise shuffled her feet nervously, even as Old Osmond looked on at her and Nimble Rabbit with a kindly smile. The Headmaster had called for the two of them to check up on the progress of their… well, Louise supposed it was supposed to be negotiations, but to be honest she hadn't really tried to convince Rabbit to become her familiar… at least not directly.

At least Osmond seemed content at the moment, even though she had ruined his office the day before. Though getting off free for that did make her suspect that either he had some punishment planned for a later date, or that her luck in general would take a decided downturn to make up for it.

"So, from what I've heard you've had a nice tour of the campus, Mr. Rabbit," Osmond said. "What do you think of it?"

"Fairly nice all around," replied Nimble Rabbit. "A bit more open than I'm used to, mind. Other than the center of town in Leaning Hill itself, the only without trees are those that have been cut down for the lumber, and some of the ruins."

"Oh? Ruins, you say?" asked Osmond.

Rabbit nodded. "Yeah, there are a few scattered in the woods. Usually overgrown and all but toppled, but a few are in halfway recognizable shape. Every few decades some sorcerer or Scavenger Lord comes by looking to see if there's anything still around, but as far as I know they barely find anything worth the trip."

"Interesting… I'm sure either Jean or myself would be interested in hearing about those, when time allows," Osmond said. "But that's neither here nor there. Have you spoken with him recently?"

"We met with him last evening in the library, to see about arrangements for Nimble Rabbit," Louise said. "He allowed the use of the cot in his workshop for Nimble Rabbit to sleep."

"I appreciate it, though it's not really all that restful even putting aside being a temporary thing," Rabbit added.

"Of course, of course," Osmond nodded. "Miss Longueville can arrange for something to be set up by tonight for you. How was Jean's progress, by the by?"

Louise sighed. "Nothing of use for our situation. Some things on unfulfilled summonings, but nothing on undoing them."

Old Osmond nodded. "I'm afraid he'd had no luck since, either," he said solemnly. "He's even spent some time in the closed sections of the archives, but there's no precedent that he's found or can recall. If it were a case of mere location, we would be able to return Mr. Rabbit by conventional travel… at least in theory. However, due to the differences in how he describes the lands he's from, any such place is either farther than any maps reach, or somehow not even of this world."

Louise flinched slightly. Definitely not something that Rabbit would be happy with, regardless of the validity… and her being the cause…

"Damnit… should have known," Rabbit said. "Is there any chance at all, do you think?"

Osmond spread his hands. "If there is, the knowledge is either so obscure that we don't know where to look for it, or has never been chronicled. Outside of checking with what manuscripts that may be at the capital, or the archives of the Church in Romalia, there is not much that can be done at this point. And just to note, access to those sources would be severely restricted, and would need some pressing matter to be allowed seen."

"Which someone like me probably wouldn't count for," muttered Nimble Rabbit.

"Unfortunately not," Osmond confirmed. "While your… unique traits and story are something of note, they wouldn't be useful for the case of trying to send you back to your homeland I'm afraid."

The god-blood just looked off to the side with a grimace. Louise turned back to the headmaster. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"Not for the moment, Miss Valliere. Though I would suggest working out just what course you and Mr. Rabbit will take soon; while we can house him for a short while, unless he takes up a position here at the Academy, or accepts becoming your familiar, more permanent lodging would be…"

"I understand, sir," she said.

"The two of you may leave," Osmond said, nodding. "I apologize for being the bringer of bad news."

Louise bowed, and tugged Rabbit's sleeve to get his attention. "Is there anywhere you would like to head for the moment? I…" She broke off. "You can go on your own, I suppose, but…"

He just shrugged listlessly, and the two of them headed out, Louise taking the lead.

Unsure just where to go for the moment, and what Rabbit's thoughts were, Louise decided to head for the Academy courtyard. There were other students milling about, but it was easy enough to find a secluded corner table away from the main throng to sit down at. Flagging down a servant for some drinks, Louise closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

Rabbit glanced over from his seat.

"It's my fault that you're stuck here. I'm such a Zero that not only did I mess up the summoning, but now you're stuck here, and… you don't have to actually stay _here_, at the school, you know. I'm sure that you could find work elsewhere if you wanted. I wouldn't blame you at all; I know that if I was separated from my family and home I wouldn't want anything to do with some failure who had caused it."

He stared at her for a while before lowering his head. Louise wasn't sure if she should just leave him alone, head back to her room and try to figure out what she could do then, when he spoke up.

"You're a good kid, you know that?" he sighed. "I mean it. Most Dragon-bloods probably wouldn't have even cared about apologizing, let alone blaming themselves like you just did."

"It _is_ my fault, though," she objected. "My spell was the one that brought you here, and-!"

"Nah, I…" Rabbit sat back up straight. "From what I know about summoning things, which I'll admit is way different from what you all do, unless you know exactly what you're trying to get you never get a specific elemental… or demon or spirit or whatever. You need special knowledge and tools just to get the right type most of the time."

"But… I've been trying to think of how to convince you to become my familiar!" she said, causing him to blink. "Only I can't think of any good reasons of why you'd want to stay here… Even if I thought you'd be willing to forget about your home for money I'd never be able to pay enough for that, the alchemical are the only thing in the school that really interests you, and… me! I can't even do any magic right without it blowing up, and who'd want to work for someone like that!"

Louise was breathing heavily after her rant, staring down at the ground. She didn't want to admit all that… she was a Noble. Not only did that mean that she should be superior, but that she should be… well… noble. She shouldn't be thinking about how to manipulate someone. She couldn't even succeed at that.

She barely heard Rabbit mumbling "Flower protect me if…" before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jerking upward, she saw him reaching across the table to do so.

"Look… that's a lot better than I would have expected otherwise," he started. "And I suppose it's a point in your favor there that you couldn't think of anything. Means that you aren't ruthless enough and such to be able to pull that on a man when he's down. And what with this apparently being a chance for you, I can't blame you for trying to make the most of it for yourself either.

"I don't like this, you can be sure of that." She flinched under his hand, but he continued. "I don't blame you though, as you certainly haven't shown that you weren't able to plan any of this out. And… really, what with how you are, hearing you talk about yourself like that is kind of wrong. I can't say I understand how bad it is, but it's not something someone as young as you should be going through."

"I'm 16…" she mumbled.

"From a relative point, it's not that much different to me. Not a good way to see yourself in any case."

Louise looked at him for a moment. While Rabbit's eyes weren't able to convey anything she could recognize due to their bizarre appearance, the rest of his expression seemed to be sincere. She nodded, and gently pulled his hand off. "Thank you for that, at least… though I don't doubt you still don't want to be a familiar."

"Can't say as I do, no. Though there's not much else for me here that I can tell. Your earlier confidence aside, I'm not so sure as to my chances elsewhere, if not even your school master and the professor have heard of god-bloods."

"You might be right…" Louise admitted. "Outside the Academy, it's possible you might be mistaken for an Elf by those who wouldn't know better. That could be… bad. Even if they didn't you're different enough that questions would be asked." She looked him up and down consideringly. "You're taking all this much better than I would think anyone would. I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried."

Rabbit grimaced. "With the way you were bringing yourself down, I couldn't just let you go on like that, especially due to all those reasons I gave why I don't blame you, but… I'd really like to hit something. Not a person, mind, just… something. Get it out of the system, you know? But there's nothing that would be useful for that around here that I wouldn't get in trouble for."

"I've lost many pillows to that kind of thing," Louise said ruefully. "Would something like that work?"

"I'd prefer a nice solid tree if I'd the choice," he replied after chuckling for a moment. "Resilient; you know you've hit one after, if just by the blood on your knuckles. The ones here are too thin, though… and again, I'd rather not get in trouble with the groundskeepers if I can help it."

"As you like. Maybe there's something that we can find… Not many take it unless they plan to join the army, but there is a dueling class taught here at the Academy."

"Not much for a blade, other than using a hatchet in a pinch. Still, it's something."

"Would like to see the classroom after our drink?" Louise asked.

Rabbit hummed in thought. "Not at the moment, actually. I've lost the edge of my temper for the time. I would care to see if there's an herb garden or greenhouse for the labs you have here. Some of the ones I saw when we were in the building weren't familiar. I'd like to see what they're like fresh, if they're grown here."

"I think there are a few, yes," Louise mused. "Most of the rarer ones need to be gathered in the wild, or ordered from stores in town, but there should be some here."

As their drinks arrived and were served, Louise pondered the new situation. Nimble Rabbit was unlikely to ever find home… that he didn't blame her only blunted her pangs of guilt. But he was… if not actually coping… then at least not breaking down at the thought. And he was still willing to talk with her.

That was surprisingly gratifying for her. In all her time at the Academy, she'd never really had anyone to talk with; even a bit longer than that, as Cattleya was back home and unable to travel. Being able to do so… even with a not-entirely-human man of unknown age… was comforting.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	11. Advertising Campaign 3

**Chapter 11: Advertising Campaign 3**

"What are you doing! Don't put that in-!" Louise gave up and sighed as Nimble Rabbit put several leaves from one of the plants into his mouth and chewed. "Putting aside the fact that you don't have permission to handle any of the herbs, why are you doing that?"

Rabbit chewed for a bit more, before spitting the remains of the foliage into the dirt. "Peh… Seeing if it was similar to another plant I've used in some of my mixes. Looked a bit similar, but the flower is the wrong color. Wasn't quite as bitter, either."

Louise covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "You could just read the sign next to it if you wanted to know what it was!"

"I suppose," he admitted, "but it's kind of a habit. Don't have much for testing these kind of things back home, so you check it yourself from experience. So long as you know what signs you're looking for in the first place, you're good to go."

"And if it had been poisonous?" she asked. "Did you merely forget to list immunity to such in your abilities the other day?"

"I… ah… no, not as such." He rubbed the back of his neck contritely. "Though anything that isn't fenced off wouldn't be all that dangerous to begin with, and so I'd be able to just heal… any…" Rabbit trailed off as Louise glared at him. "Er… sorry, Miss Valliere. Won't do it again without an 'ok.'"

"Good. Honestly, just putting it in your mouth! That's what I would expect from some child, not…" Louise paused for a moment. "… however old you actually are."

Rabbit shrugged. "I live out on the edge of civilization. There's not much available to make things like this more convenient, so you make do with what you have. Plus, whatever signs there are don't say anything about soil quality, watering, methods of keeping away pests…"

Sighing, Louise could only nod. "Yes, yes. I understand the concept, but…"

"Zero? What are you doing here?"

Stifling a groan, Louise turned to face the person approaching. "Montmorency the Flood. Seeing as this is a public area of the school, I don't see why I shouldn't be here."

"That's Montmorency 'the Fragrance' and you know it!" the blonde girl nearly shouted as she stopped in front of the two. "Is this that peasant you summoned as your familiar?"

Louise huffed in annoyance. "Nimble Rabbit, this is Montorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency. Montmorency, Nimble Rabbit of Leaning Hill. Now if that's all we'll just be-"

"So, is he actually your familiar?" Montmorency asked. Louise glared at her, but the blonde-haired student only shrugged. "As far as I've heard Kirche has been saying that you still haven't actually performed the binding part of the rite. As ridiculous as the situation is, I'd have no problem if the whole thing was set, but if he's not actually your familiar I'm not sure he should be in this area."

"That damn…" Louise muttered. "If you must know; no, he is not technically my familiar. However, I have the Headmaster's permission to show him around the student areas. He expressed interest in the ingredient gardens as he has medical and alchemical training. I figured that, in case Nimble Rabbit does in fact become my familiar, letting him familiarize himself with some of the material he would be able to work with would be reasonable."

"Oh?" Montmorency glanced at Rabbit, taking in his odd appearance. "Just what level of experience do you have?"

"Well, I'm the doctor for Leaning Hill, so the essentials of that," Rabbit began. "A soak for bandages that works pretty well to stop blood loss. Salve for keeping out infection. A couple counters for poisons of the local snakes and plants. One mix that dulls the nerves for when I'd rather not use Barrel's rotgut or he's out of it..." He shrugged. "On the non-serious side I do some herbal teas, soaps, and candles, and every now and then some young lad planning on courting comes for cologne for himself or perfume for a gift. Other than all those, I know of a few more esoteric mixes, but I've yet to work them out quite on if I could make them with what I could get back home."

Montmorency looked at him for a moment. "Hmm… Basic items to be sure, but it's pleasing to see that even the more mundane elements of alchemy and potions are properly continued." She nodded, and turned to Louise. "I'll say this, Valliere; if you had to mess up the familiar ritual enough to summon a person, at least you got one with worth to him."

Louise blinked. There had actually been a compliment in there.

The blonde-haired girl continued, facing Nimble Rabbit. "I practice potion-making as a main area of study, so I'd be interested in seeing what formulas and methods you know of. Should you be free and Valliere allow it, I'd like to discuss such."

Glancing back and forth between the two girls for a moment, Nimble Rabbit nodded. "I wouldn't be against it I'll admit, Miss Montmorency."

"Very good. Well, I was just curious about seeing you two here, so I'll take my leave," Montmorency said. "Valliere. Nimble Rabbit."

Louise nodded warily while Rabbit bowed lightly, and Montmorency walked off down one of the paths.

"Huh. That was unusually civil," Louise mused after a bit. "If the circumstances were different I would actually be a lot more worried."

"If you say so, Miss Valliere. I'll admit surprise at her wanting to speak with me."

Louise waved a hand absently. "You probably got her with the mention of perfumes and such. She makes her own private variety, doesn't let anyone even come close to it unless she's actually wearing it at the time."

"Ah. Well, there are worse ways to have someone's notice, I would say."

"True. And at least she's a proper Tristainian noble, nothing like that woman Zerbst." Louise nodded to herself. If this was the kind of effect having Nimble Rabbit around could have on her peers, she wasn't at all disappointed. "In any case, let's resume. Without eating the plants."

"It was only just the one!"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	12. Advertising Campaign 4

**Chapter 12: Advertising Campaign 4**

Louise and Nimble Rabbit continued to tour throughout the afternoon, ending with the student dorms. It was the last idea Louise had to show Rabbit about the school. The encounter with Montmorency had been rather pleasant, but she was sure that there was no shortage of those who took the same path as Zerbst in mockery, and the day had been going too well to chance ruining that. She had had their dinner delivered, and after they had eaten they had time to discuss things in general.

"So, what do you think of the Academy as a whole?" Louise asked, sitting down at her table. "I've shown you nearly everywhere but the various restricted sections that I myself am not allowed."

"It's… big," Rabbit answered. "The whole grounds more or less cover more than Leaning Hill does. It also feels a lot more empty, though."

"Empty?"

"Well, in Leaning Hill we're in the forest. On the edge of it, to be sure, and there are fields for crops and such, but mainly we're surrounded by trees. Houses are fairly close together." He walked over to the window and gestured outside. "Here, you've got these large open courtyards with only a few gardens and such. And from what I've spotted outside the walls there's just open ground on all sides. Makes a man feel a bit small."

"I'm… sorry to hear that," Louise said.

"'Course, the forest does the same," continued Rabbit. "Trees looming over you, bushes clustering all around, however many animals and bugs just out of site living their own. There, you're one person in surrounded by it all. Here is just… lonely, I suppose. Don't know how you all can live here like this."

Louise thought on that for a bit. He had a point; here at school, with her family far away and no friends to speak of, she had often felt isolated and small. And the nearest town was some hours travel away, creating further isolation.

"Well, the Academy has been here for ages," she said. "It can't be moved or anything, and is too important historically to just be abandoned. Between the Academy itself, the library, and the vault there's nothing really that can be done."

"If you say so. Could be a manse, too, though I haven't felt anything of the sort…"

"A… manse?

Nimble Rabbit ducked his head briefly. "Ah, you don't have those?"

"Well, there aren't any clergy in the area aside from the church in town, and the ones there live in the church building itself," Louise replied.

"Er… bit of a different thing. A manse as I know it is a…" He frowned, and shook his head. "Ok, short form as I'd been told, it's a big building or such built over an essence-rich place to channel it into something safe and useful."

Louise blinked. "Well, I can't say I've really heard of those. I assume that 'essence' is what you call magic?"

"Close enough, I would guess. In any case, you get places that have a high amount, and it kind of bubbles up. Can be a bit dangerous, but if you figure out the right way you can build something to focus all the power into one spot into a hearthstone."

The pink-haired girl leaned forward in her seat. "It sounds a bit similar to how the various magical stones are formed, only in a controlled fashion. What is a 'hearthstone' used for? How much is created at a time?"

"Eh… there's only ever one at a time for a particular manse, and it's about the size of an egg…"

Louise blinked. "That's it? What use is that? The amount of windstone needed even for a light airship during construction, let alone its upkeep, is… is…" She paused for a moment. "Well, alright, I don't actually know, but I'm certain it's more than what one can hold in their hand!"

"Point of the matter is that the hearthstone, even if you were to take it all the way across Creation, it's still connected to the manse and all the essence in it. Lets you recover faster from using any, plus they usually have a trick or two to them to give you an edge."

"It…" Louise faltered. "It allows you to regain willpower?"

"'Willpower?'"

She shook her head. "Never mind! Having one of these 'hearthstones' allows a possessor to regain their magic more rapidly?"

Rabbit nodded. "Yeah. They usually get put in a piece of jewelry or weapon that a person will carry around a lot, to keep the connection steady as I understand it, but there you go."

"That's… oh Founder that would be revolutionary!" Louise exclaimed, shooting to her feet. "Willpower depletion is a major factor in extended contests between mages, and with it recovery between uses. A whole squad of even dot mages equipped with… No, you said that manses were built over concentrations of magic energy, and only one stone to a manse. Horribly inefficient, but that's definitely offset by the range and the sheer utility. The problem of finding magically active areas, to construct these things… build too many in an area and I presume they would all suffer somehow. Being given to line- or triangle-ranked would obviously be the preferred tactic. It's not even a military advantage… agriculture, finance, healing-"

"Miss Valliere, slow down already!" Rabbit put a hand on her shoulder, and Louise realized that she had been quickly pacing back and forth the length of her room, all but shouting no less. She flushed, embarrassed at her lack of discipline.

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry, Nimble Rabbit. I just... the concept itself, if successfully realized, could make a noble's entire career." Louise sighed. "Though I wouldn't have the faintest clue how that might be done, since I've never heard of such a thing before in any of the books I've read."

Rabbit nodded. "Don't mean to mess up the idea any further, but I said that for all the place's grandness, the school doesn't have the right… feel to be one."

"Howso?"

He shuffled back a few steps, releasing her in the process. "Folk like me, or Dragon-bloods, or spirits of whatever ken, we can sense manses and demesnes. Mainly due to being able to use essence, so when there's a lot about we can't help but notice. Now, while your Academy here certainly has the look of it, it just doesn't have the same feel going on." Rabbit shrugged. "Doesn't mean that there can't be any, but as I've not been anywhere outside the outer wall I wouldn't know one way or the other."

"I see. That doesn't discredit the idea itself, as you say, though. It's quite an interesting thing, regardless." She frowned slightly. "Not as if I'd have a clue as to how one could be made, if you say it would be as big as the Academy. It would need to be specially designed to channel the power, but without knowing where to start on that…" Louise shook her head. "No, my own fault for getting overly excited."

"Not much of one, Miss Valliere," Rabbit said. "Could have been a worse thing to get worked up about."

"I guess so." She returned to her chair. "It's not as if it would provide either of us with a solution to our immediate problems anyway."

"Not that I can see, no," he replied, shaking his headg. "We've still got time, though. It isn't like anything especially pressing us on that count"

"Yes, I suppose-" Louise was interrupted by a knock at the door. "-not? Huh?"

She blinked, and glanced over to Rabbit who just shrugged. "Please wait a moment," she called out, standing and heading to open the door. She received another minor surprise on finding the Headmaster's assistant, Longueville, waiting on the other side.

"Did you need something, Miss Longueville?" Louise asked. "I was not expecting you."

The other woman curtsied. "I was actually looking for Mr. Nimble Rabbit. I'd heard that the both of you had been heading toward the dorms together, so I thought to check your room, and fortunately found the both of you."

Rabbit walked over. "What do you need me for, miss?"

Longueville nodded to him. "Arrangements have been made for you to temporarily stay in the servants' quarters of the Academy. You'll be bunking with one of the porters until more permanent lodgings are either set up, or made unneeded. If you like, I can show you to the room."

"Huh." Rabbit glanced at Louise. "All right with you, Miss Valliere? It is getting late, so I should likely have a look if nothing else."

Louise nodded slowly. "It would be a good idea, yes. I should study for tomorrow's classes before I retire; we can continue talking when I'm free later in the day."

"Right then. I'll see you then, Miss Valliere. Good night."

"Good night, Nimble Rabbit. And you, Miss Longueville."

Longueville bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. "If you'd follow me, Mr. Nimble Rabbit…"

As the two proceeded down the hall, Louise closed the door and walked over to flop onto her bed. Well, that day certainly had had its ups and downs. Leaning more towards the 'ups' perhaps, which was nice. She was still no closer to figuring out a good way to... not 'convince,' as that gave her the impression that it was a matter of breaking down any of Nimble Rabbit's reservations. 'Prove' to him, maybe? That she was someone he could serve? That the world he was now in wasn't a cage keeping him from his home?

Yes, she liked that phrasing better. After all, she had a lot to prove; not just to him, but to the other students, the teachers, her family, and to herself. It wasn't going smoothly on any of those counts, but she could honestly say that she was further along than she had been before Rabbit had been brought to her. That was something, wasn't it?

Regardless, she really did need to study. Walking around the Academy with Nimble Rabbit, though surprisingly pleasant as it may have been, ate up time that she usually spent studying. With a groan, she rolled off of the bed and headed for the bookcase.

#

"How have you been faring so far, Mr. Nimble Rabbit?" Longueville asked as she and the god-blood walked through the Academy's halls.

"Well enough as can be considered," he replied. "Miss Valliere is nice enough about the whole thing… at least now she is… and the place is rather impressive and all. I'd be home in a heartbeat if I could, make no mistake, but it's not been a bad few days all told. Though I do have a bit of a concern or two."

"What is it?"

"Miss Valliere mentioned that the school here had a vault of some sort, which I take to mean that something important is kept inside." Rabbit gestured out a nearby window at the far wall. "If so, I've not seen any more protection to the place than those walls out there, and the main gate doesn't even have doors to close or anything."

"I can assure you that in the history of the Academy, there have been very few successful attempts at attacking, and none within the last few generations. Do you think there would be a risk of anything happening?"

He shook his head. "Not as such, no. It's just that it seems so… open. Even off the path as Leaning Hill is, we still needed to keep a watch for the chance of bandits and such, looking to get the harvest or what valuables they can get their hands on. Whatever the vault is for, I can't help but think this as a target for similar."

Longueville smilled. "There's no need to worry. While there are no guards per se, do remember that this is the greatest magical school in Halkeginia. All the teachers are Triangle-Class mages at the least, and the walls have been magically warded. The artifacts in the vault are some of the most well-protected in all of Tristain. Anyone who would try to get at them would have to have a very good, thought-out plan taking those into account, which isn't an easy thing."

"If you say so, Miss. Just not what I'm used to, I guess."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	13. Midnight Showing

**Chapter 13: Midnight Showing**

"I swear to you, dear Katie, it was nothing more than a misunderstanding!"

Guiche bowed deeply to the first year student, sweeping his cloak behind him. He had barely been able to recover from the accidental encounter of Katie and Montmorency earlier that day. When Montmorency had been late to their planned afternoon and Katie had approached him, he had been somewhat cautious, but a Gramont was never one to pass up opportunity when it presented itself.

Unfortunately, once Montmorency had shown up in the middle of his… discussion with Katie it had taken all of his charm and wit to keep the two of them from either tearing into each other or him (though he had to admit that it was much more likely that Monmon would have done so than the more bashful Katie, and would have taken the latter of the two options). Having managed to send an invitation to the younger of the girls to meet him in the gardens a while after lights out, he was now busy repairing what damage had occurred.

"But Miss Montmorency seemed so certain that you and she…"

"A mistake, though I don't lay any blame for it," he said graciously as he straightened back up. Putting an arm around her shoulder he continued: "We knew each other previous to beginning here at the Academy, and so during our first year we spent some time together as we were familiar. She may have taken our association for more than it had been. A simple thing, but as you saw it led to some unpleasantness."

The girl slowly nodded. "I… suppose that makes sense. Adéle and Marin are the same in my class. I'm just sorry she had to find out like that, though. She was rather upset."

Guiche smiled. He'd have to speak with Montmorency at some later point to patch things up with her as well, and afterward make sure that another accidental meeting didn't occur, but it looked like things were-

His train of thought was cut off as the shifting of the night breeze brought a distinct, familiar scent towards them. The same that had been contained in the bottle he had been carrying earlier that day.

Immediately leaping away from Katie, Guiche turned and began stammering out an explanation. "Montmorency! I was only here trying to…" His voice died as he only saw hedges and trees along the path. "Oh thank Brimir, she didn't catch… er…" He slowly turned back to Katie. "That is to say…"

Even in the low light of the garden, Guiche could see her face turn red with demure fury.

"Sir Guiche… even after all you just said…? You fear her thinking you to be with… Just pulled away at the merest…" Katie could barely speak.

"Dearest, it was just-"

_*SLAP!*_

"I don't want to hear it!" she shouted, running back towards the dorms.

Guiche held a hand to his stinging cheek. Damn it all, but somehow it had done a complete reversal after he had already succeeded! He looked around, trying to figure out just where the scent of Montmorency's perfume had come from. He had lost the bottle she had given him earlier, so it couldn't have become unstoppered while on his person, and he hadn't been in this area of the Academy all day, so he couldn't have dropped it here and it shattered just now… at the worst possible moment.

He glanced around once more, raising his rose and casting a minor light spell. No, no one else was present now that Katie had dashed off. Only the company of shrubbery and the wind.

"Damn…" he muttered, and then began back towards his own room. Well, at least this simplified things after a fashion. He'd just have to make sure nothing showed the next day…

#

"Hm…" Old Osmond sighed as he looked over the papers, invoices, petitions and so forth strewn across his new desk. He had to admit, the Valliere girl's little… accident in his office the other day had at least been a benefit in that most of the paperwork that had been out at the time had been either turned to ashes or blasted out the window or whatnot. Of course it only came back now, heavier than before to make up for the lost work, but it had been a welcome distraction.

"Good morning, Headmaster," said his secretary as she entered the room.

And here was another welcome distraction.

"Mm… good morning Miss Longueville. I hope you slept well."

"As well as usual, sir, with only a minor disturbance."

He blinked. "Oh? What was it? Ah! Perhaps your nightgown has become uncomfortable?" Osmond began to rise out of his seat. "I can recommend a clothier for you, and would be more than willing to help pick out-"

Longueville kicked the back of his chair, sending back toward the desk and preventing him from standing up.

"Don't even think about it!" she hissed. Composing herself, she continued. "Late last night, the wards at the front entrance registered something passing through them, and then again some hours afterward. Nothing was spotted by the on-duty watchman either time."

Osmond had recovered from the violent reprisal, and now had a more serious expression on his face. "That's worrying. Has anyone who heard already come up with any ideas?"

She shook her head. "I don't believe so, though not all the teachers have been made aware yet."

He nodded slowly, and absently pulled out his pipe and tobacco bag. Longueville waited patiently as he filled the bowl and lit it.

"What about young Mr. Rabbit?" he asked finally, after taking a few puffs. "He was lent a temporary bed after all; perhaps he couldn't fall asleep and decided to go for a late-night stroll?"

Longueville shook her head. "I admit, I… considered something similar. Just after the time of the first alert, I went to the servants' quarters to check. The man he was bunking with answered, and Nimble Rabbit himself present and awake, if groggy and somewhat upset at being woken up. At the second alert I checked again, more quietly, and he was still in the room."

"Well, I wouldn't mind being approached in the middle of the night from a pretty woman myself, but…" Osmond hopped away from the secretary before she could vent any frustration upon him. After she gave up on that, he frowned. "Still, this is troubling. The wards subtly dissuade stray animals large enough to set off the sentry alarm from passing through, so only something big enough to be noticed should have done so."

He sucked at the pipe stem for a moment. "It may be possible that Mr. Rabbit could be something of the cause, if unintentionally."

Longueville blinked in confusion. "Headmaster?"

He returned to his desk, sinking into the cushions of the chair. "There are a few known active spirits. The Water Spirit at Lake Lagdorian. The Wind Spirit in the Riphean Peaks. Usually a great distance from each other… and all very solitary. Young Rabbit called himself a 'god-blood,' and a child of an elemental spirit and a human. One might think that such an oddity might attract… attention."

Her eyes widened in understanding. "He is being watched by a spirit? Would one have triggered the wards if it passed through?"

Osmond shrugged. "I can't say. I've never been aware of any doing so in any of the Academy's histories, though. And it might be something else, and for different reasons entirely. But his arrival is the most unusual event in some time…"

"Should I relay instructions to the teachers?" asked Longueville. Osmond just shook his head.

"No, no… there's no clue as to what may be happening. Perhaps a student learned a obscuring spell and wanted to test it. Or one of the less noticeable familiars was sent out for ingredients for a due project. If it happens again, I'll have things set in place to check, but as this is the first irregularity we have only guesswork. If anyone comes up with anything in the meanwhile, however…"

Longueville nodded, and bowed lightly. "Of course, sir." She was about to turn to leave, when she heard a faint rattling along the floor. Glancing down, she spotted Motsognir, Osmond's mouse familiar, pulling a small hand mirror along the floor. The headmaster was glancing down at it out of the corner of his eye, and the angle was just about…

"Every time…" she growled, hand balling into a fist.

"Ah! No! Miss Longueville! How can you treat the elderly like – ow!"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	14. Volunteer From The Audience 1

**Chapter 14: Volunteer From The Audience 1**

"Did you finish the paper for Chevreuse? I'm stuck on the…"

"… prefer the one from southern Romalia. The quality simply is…"

"… know it, and you know it, but if you expect she's going to admit to it then you're…"

"Hey, who is that? I don't…"

Nimble Rabbit paid only minor attention to the various students in the courtyard as he sat on a fairly out of the way bench. Most of them were doing the same towards him anyway, and what few did show any curiosity were quickly deterred by a classmate's mention of "Zero" or the like.

He yawned briefly as he considered things. Valliere was busy with class work or similar at the moment, so he was on his own at the moment, and to be honest he had had his fill from the past few days to just wander around the Academy whether on his own or even if he found a guide other than the pink-haired girl. He'd already seen all the places of interest that he'd be allowed into anyway, so, he was just relaxing as much as he could for the time being.

If it weren't for the fact that he didn't know what kind of schedule she was under, he might have suggested seeing whatever nearby town there was. The school couldn't be too isolated, and Rabbit remembered briefly seeing one on one of the maps the teachers he had spoken with had brought out the first day he had been pulled there.

Then again, even if time was available it may not work out. Here he was viewed as either a magical curiosity/fluke, typically associated with Valliere. Somewhere else, where her reputation didn't make people want to distance themselves, he'd probably attract a fair amount of unwanted attention unless he managed to hide his eyes and ears…

Rabbit chuckled at that. For all that he had seen that she despised being called "Zero" and the reasons behind it, it was managing to keep him from being confronted with anything more than casual scrutiny. Plus, now that he considered it being seen in town probably wouldn't be a problem, so long as he was with one of the Nobles. Dragonbloods got away with a fair amount due to their status that even otherwise prominent mortals couldn't get away with. Things were probably similar here, at least in that regard.

Of course, Rabbit realized, slumping, now that it came to it he had no idea what he'd actually do if he went into town, since he had no idea what the place was like beyond being near the Academy. He didn't have any money on him, let alone whatever local sort. He certainly couldn't ask Valliere for any… well, ok, maybe he could, but it would leave a bad taste in his mouth. And it would likely just be for a meal while they were there anyway.

Ok, this was getting silly. He needed to do something with his time. Maybe head back to the greenhouse, or seeing the dueling classroom Valliere had mentioned…

Getting up, he started off. It was by the… well, one of the southern towers, wasn't it? Well, there were only five. He'd find it sooner or later.

"You there! Na… um… Rabbit! Rabbit!"

He blinked, turning to the direction the call had come from. Approaching him at a brisk pace was the blonde girl from the day before, 'Mont'-something.

"Yes, miss?" he said, stopping and waiting for her to reach him.

Her curls bobbed as she stopped in front of him. "Rabbit. Are you currently on any errands?"

"Not at the moment, no. Miss Valliere is in class or somesuch, so I'm at loose ends," Nimble Rabbit replied, shaking his head.

"Good. Come with me," she stated, grabbing his shirt sleeve and pulling him along.

"Er… alright?"

#

Nimble Rabbit soon enough found himself seated at one of the garden tables across from Montmorency, bewildered as he glanced between the cup of tea in front of him and the girl who had literally dragged him across the campus. The Noble girl was currently fuming silently as she stared into her own cup, and the small spotted frog she was petting with a soft but focused intensity. The sudden hijacking, and the following silence, left him unsure what she actually wanted him there for. However, considering her expression, he certainly wasn't going to just ask.

Finally, he just shrugged and began to sip from his own cup. Might as well before it went cold.

It was after he had drunk roughly half the liquid that Montmorency finally spoke up. "Medicine."

Rabbit put down the cup. "Hmm?"

She shook her head briefly. "You had mentioned the other day that you were a healer. So your knowledge of potions is for medicine, correct?"

"Ah, yes, more or less," Rabbit confirmed, nodding. "I know a few others, though, and have heard of a number more."

"I see. Such as?"

"Well…" he started, leaning back in his chair as he thought. "Fox's Ear is a popular enough one. A few of the lumberjacks swear by it."

"What does it do? Something with one's hearing I assume."

"Got it right. Sharpens the hearing for a good part of the day. Better use than vision in their line; can better hear the crack of a trunk or heavy branch about to give, or someone walking up or around the other side of a tree when swinging an axe and they forget to announce." Rabbit grinned. "I know the other's for the style, too, though it's mostly Eagle's Eye getting used by those on watch duty, particularly on nights with a heavy fog or mist setting in."

"One for each of the senses, then?" Montmorency asked, and received confirmation. "I might want to test with it, if the formula can be made with local reagents."

"Shouldn't be too hard, though I've not been through the whole stock of what the school here has."

"If not, I have a personal supply which may contain anything you're missing."

"Right. There's a decent chance, then. Let's see… well, not quite as impressive, but I do a number of strong dyes for a few people when they're making new clothes and such for a festival or such." Rabbit shrugged. "Also, some incense or perfumes for the same. A number of the berries found around Leaning Hill make very good components for any of those. Then there's always my little 'courage' draughts."

The blonde girl tilted her head. "'Courage'?"

Nimble Rabbit smirked. "Occasionally a lad can't bring himself to ask a girl he's interested in. So I get something hard from the tavern, mix in some bitter but otherwise harmless powder, and tout it up a bit for show. The boy downs a shot, probably coughs a bit, then full of 'courage' finally manages to say his mind to the girl. Good record for those, too, for what they actually are," he said proudly.

Montmorency's mood, which had been improving during their talk, sank once again. "Hmph… like I'd care for that, even if it was a true potion rather than placebo. If you had something to _remove _similar audacity…"

"Ah… erm… I've a feeling this is a matter I shouldn't intrude on," he said cautiously.

"It hasn't even been a day since I caught him with that first year, and he still comes to me spouting how it was all just a 'mistake' and that she was seeing an interest that he didn't actually have!" she continued without pause. "'I would never have let it continue if I had but realized, dear Monmon.' 'You are always first before all others to me, my dear.' I wonder how many times he had to rehearse that line!"

Nimble Rabbit sunk down in his chair, glancing around at the various students staring in their direction (in addition to those who had already been doing so from the oddity of their earlier arrival). "Afraid I wouldn't know, Miss."

"And the sheer nerve of it all! Just strolling up as if there had never been even a hint of offence! Simply approaching with-"

"Dearest Montmorency!"

"Exactly! And then going on… to… oh Brimir, not again," she finished, turning in her seat to spot the approaching boy.

Guiche hastened as he saw that Montmorency had heard him. On reaching the table he knelt next to her, presenting a bouquet of roses. "Montmorency, darling, if you would just hear me out…"

"I've already told you earlier, Guiche. If you really lack someone to hang on your arm, then go find that first year," she replied, pushing away the offered flowers. "Or whomever else you've set your eyes on now, so long as it is not me."

"Monmon, my beautiful flower, I would never intend offence! Tell me, what I can do to reassure you of my sincerity. A task? A token? For you, I would do-"

Nimble Rabbit, having been listening since Guiche's arrival, slowly stood up. "Your pardon, but I've the sense that Miss Montmorency would rather do this some other time… if at all. Might be better to leave her be until she's not quite as cross at you."

Guiche's head snapped around as Rabbit spoke. "This is no concern of yours… commoner?" The young man paused for a moment as he tried to reconcile the god-blood's outlandish features and rustic clothes. "Ah, yes. Louise the Zero's commoner familiar. Hurry back to her, rather than intruding in the affairs of nobles."

Rather than respond immediately, Rabbit just gave Guiche a bemused shake of the head. "As a point of fact, Miss Montmorency invited me to a chat which we were in just now. Not that I don't mind putting it off myself if need be, but it's a touch rude to just come up as you did and not even check if she was occupied."

"If you're willing to step aside, commoner, then do so and-"

Rabbit's expression darkened slightly. "'If need be' I had said. And in this case, that would be whether the young lady wants such. You might do to consider that before you try to come up with any presents or token you want to give."

A crowd had gathered some distance around the three of them, whispering among themselves as they watched. Guiche spared a quick look at the surrounding students before turning to Montmorency. "Surely you can discuss whatever trifles with the… familiar some other time? I must prove myself to you once more, darling. Would you deny me that?"

Montmorency sent a level glare at Guiche. "'Trifles'? All right, Guiche," she said, crossing her arms. "I'll listen to you if you still have one of those 'trifles.' My perfume. If you still carry the bottle I gave you as a token of my favor before, then I would be willing to believe you really mean your promises."

Guiche paled. "Of… course, my dearest. I will just go retrieve it… from…"

"Oh? But when I gave it to you, didn't you say that you would carry it with you always, night and day?" Montmorency asked, pouting exaggeratedly. "After all, it is my personal fragrance. No other like, unable to be copied or counterfeited. You must have it with you, don't you, _darling_?"

"I…"

"I thought not." Montmorency stood up, and faced Nimble Rabbit. "You'll have to excuse me. I would just _love_ to continue our discussion later, and for you to demonstrate your skill with 'trifles,' but I fear I've become somewhat wearied and wish to relax without any further unimportant interruptions. Good day, Rabbit."

"Of course, Miss," he replied, bowing. "Have a pleasant rest."

"Thank you." With that, Montmorency strode away, the crowd parting for her.

As she left, the students quickly began to talk now that the show had ended. Guiche could only stare helplessly, while Nimble Rabbit just stretched, shaking his head.

"A word of advice, young sir," the god-blood said. "It really does help to… well… listen before trying to convince someone in a mood like she was of anything. If just to know what not to say. Something to keep in mind for your next paramour, should you find one. Good day, then."

A fair number of the students chuckled, remarking to each other on the blonde young man's failure as Rabbit began to leave himself.

"How dare you speak in such a way to a noble, familiar."

The gathering quieted down as Guiche snarled, standing. Rabbit slowed his pace for a moment before shaking his head and continuing to walk away.

"Did you not hear me, familiar?"

Now he did stop. "Oh, I heard you. I just don't care to stay now that Miss Montmorency has left. I was only here as she brought me along. Now if you'll pardon, I'd like to go see where Miss Valliere is since I've no more business here."

"And just what are your intentions, familiar? Even if Montmorency is… upset, she stands far above someone of your petty standing. Better to stay with the Zero and keep out of the way of proper Nobles."

"If Miss Montmorency wants to speak with me, it's her right. Would be her request, after all, and I don't see what concern it is of yours at this point, young sir."

Guiche bristled. "You think to tell me my place, familiar?" He only received a sigh and a slight grimace in response.

"The name is Nimble Rabbit, from Leaning Hill. And no, I don't expect you to have heard of it, but all the same." Rabbit shook his head at the younger boy. "To add, I'm not… as you keep calling me… a familiar. As to your tone there, I've done nothing today but give you advice, which for better or worse you did not take. Any differences you have with the Miss was your own making, young sir, not mine. As far as I can see she wants nothing of your company, though if any of these worthies think elsewise I'm willing to defer to their judgment." He gestured to the people around them, all of whom looked away from Guiche at the comment.

"How… dare you cast such slander upon Guiche de Gramont! I challenge you to a duel, cur! In the Vestri Court!" He turned with a flair of his cape to begin marching off.

"No."

Guiche nearly stumbled before whirling back around. "What?"

Nimble Rabbit just glared back, frowning. "I said 'no,' boy."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	15. Volunteer From The Audience 2

**Chapter 15: Volunteer From The Audience 2**

Louise huffed in annoyance as she looked around up and down the pathway. She had been delayed by having to clean up the classroom she had been in, due to the teacher making her attempt to cast a 'simple' spell despite the protests of both herself and the rest of the class. Fortunately, she had somehow managed to reduce the size of the ensuing explosion from its normal room-shattering force, but it still created enough of a mess to keep her from going out to meet Nimble Rabbit.

Now she had no idea where he was. It wasn't like they had had any specific plans to see another portion of the Academy or discuss anything in particular (though learning more about what he did know about manses and the like would be interesting, at least) but she had become accustomed to meeting with him over the past few days. She would have thought locating the god-blood would be easier than she had been faring, but she hadn't spotted him at all and what few students she resigned herself to ask hadn't seen him either.

"Where would he have gone?" she mused to herself. There were only so many places he actually showed an interest in during their tours, though far enough apart that searching each would take more time than needed. The Water Tower labs? The gardens? Those were the most obvious places to start, of course. Kitchens? It was somewhat after lunch, so he might be there. Maybe back to his room? Ah, she didn't actually know where that was, so if he'd gone there she'd be stuck…

As she considered where to begin, she spotted a head of blonde curls pass by, and heard vague mutterings in a recognizable voice. Looked like Montmorency was in a bad mood for some reason, though since she had a passing interest in Nimble Rabbit it should be a somewhat safe topic to approach her on.

"Montmorency. Good afternoon."

"What!" The other girl whirled in annoyance, which diminished only slightly when she saw who was speaking to her. "What do you want, Z- Valiere?"

Blinking for a moment in surprise that Montmorency had actually refrained from using her nickname out of anything other than a teacher's supervision, Louise continued. "I was just wondering if you had seen Nimble Rabbit recently. I was… occupied after my last class, and don't know where he is at the moment."

"_Nimble_ Rabbit. Ah." Montmorency shook her head before answering: "He was with me up until just shortly, in the Sudri Courtyard. I was speaking with him of some of the formulas he says he knows of, until… I became tired and had to leave him just now. He should still be in the area, I would think. Was that all?"

"Yes. Thank you…" She paused for a moment. "Just to ask, did he tell you of any particularly interesting items?"

"Just one; rather, a set of related ones." Montmorency narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask? You've not shown any great interest of alchemy."

Louise grimaced. "No, but it's something he does. My familiar or not, that he is skilled in it may mean I could have a talent for it since I summoned him. And even if not, he's surprised me a few times in conversation with things that, while he has no full knowledge of himself, are quite interesting in their possible potential."

"Hmph. You have to tell me about these 'interesting' things at some point. Are they-"

"Mistress Valliere!"

Both girls jumped slightly at the sudden call as a dark-haired maid ran up to them. "Mistress Valliere! He…! He…!"

"Calm down!" Louise ordered. "What is it?"

"Mistress," the maid began again after catching her breath. "Your companion… the one with the strange eyes… Master Gramont has challenged him to a duel!"

Both nobles were dumbfounded, though Montmorency was able to recover first. "That… _idiot!_ What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Mistress," the maid answered, "but Master Gramont became angered shortly after you departed and made the challenge. The man refused, but…"

"Oh… this is… argh!" Louise growled. "If this is your fault, Montmorency…!"

"It is not! Guiche has been trying to sweet-talk me all day. He interrupted my conversation with Rabbit, and when I rebuffed him I left. He's probably challenging Rabbit just to be petty since I was with him at the time!"

"Why that… You! Servant girl!" Louise barked.

"Siesta, Mistress," the maid said, cowering slightly.

"Take us to where they are now. Immediately!"

"Yes, Mistress Valliere!"

#

"Honor _must_ be satisfied! You _will_ duel me, or else-"

"Or else what, boy?" Nimble Rabbit scoffed. "You challenged me; I refused. Far as I know, nothing says I have to accept, especially as I'm not a noble or the like. Unless you plan on taking a shot at the back of an unarmed 'commoner' as I walk away, I'll not be giving you an excuse to hide your actions."

Guiche drew himself together, and after a moment smirked. "So, you admit that you would lose in a duel against myself, Guiche the Bronze? Despite your earlier words it seems you do know your place."

"Never said that, one way or the other. Just that I didn't plan on fighting you, especially since you'd probably just start waving a wand around and not actually, you know, 'fight with honor.'" Rabbit crossed his arms and stared down Guiche. "You just looking for someone to hit a few times so you can feel better about yourself? 'Cause that's what I'm seeing, and I can tell you it won't be me."

The surrounding students made noises of interest as they eagerly waited for the young noble's response to the accusation. Guiche himself was turning red in the face. After nearly a minute of silence, Rabbit nodded and turned away again and began walking.

"Do not just walk away from me!" With a swipe of one of the roses taken from the bundle originally meant for Montmorency, four metal suits of armor burst from the ground around Rabbit, blocking him.

Rabbit once again faced Guiche, now scowling just as much as the mage. "So, not even going to be pretending anymore on this?"

"Not only do you attempt to shame me, you cast false accusations and then turn your back on me. You, a mere-"

"You like using that sort of phrasing a lot, boy. I'm becoming a little tired of it. I'm no noble of any sort, but I'm no 'mere' anything as far as you should be concerned."

Guiche snorted. "Oh? And just what can you do against myself or my Valkyries? Odd countenance aside, you seem no different than any other commoner."

Nimble Rabbit paused, and glanced at the spear-wielding constructs. His hands clenched for a moment, before he grimaced. Taking a deep a breath, he exhaled before speaking: "You want to see what I can do, boy? Alright. How about we try this… since you seem to feel so safe just siccing these Valkies on people, let's see how you like it. They're going to start roughing you up a bit now."

"Ha! And just how do you propose to make… my own…" Guiche trailed off as the quartet of golems rattled suddenly and turned to face their creator. They stepped around Nimble Rabbit, lowering their lances towards Guiche as they advanced on him. The watching students murmured uneasily, seeing their peer's magic being turned on himself.

"What? No! Him! Attack him!" shouted Guiche, backing away. When the Valkyries kept closing in on him, he swung his rose-wand again, summoning up another band of the metal warriors. "Keep them away!"

Rather than intercepting their counterparts, however, the newly-created group just turned and began advancing on him as well. "N-no!"

Guiche turned and fled, the students quickly moving as far away from the blonde as they could to avoid getting between him and the Valkyries.

"… through! Let me through!"

Nimble Rabbit turned to see Louise push her way through the crowd, followed closely by Montmorency.

"Nimble Rabbit!" the pinkette exclaimed, dashing up to him. "What's going on? I was told that you were being attacked by Gramont!"

"I…" Rabbit began.

"He took control of Guiche's Valkyries!" one of the students in the crowd shouted. "He made them attack Guiche!"

Louise gasped in shock. "You… you did? Why? _How?_ Make them stop!"

"I can't…"

"But you took them over in the first place," Montmorency said. "You must be able to recall them."

"That's just it… I _can't_ do anything like that! I don't have any Charms for that kind of thing!" Rabbit protested in a stunned voice, looking in the direction Guiche had ran off to.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	16. Volunteer From The Audience 3

**Chapter 16: Volunteer From The Audience 3**

Guiche ran. His Valkyries had turned on him, and even freshly-summoned ones were still under the bizarre commoner's power. They would not disperse on his command, and with the amount of willpower he had already expended on the multiple summoning combined with his current state of fear and panic, any more basic spell he could perform would be severely weakened if it worked at all.

Diving to the side as he caught a flicker of motion, one of the spears wielded by the golems tore through Guiche's cloak. He fumbled at the clasp even as he was dragged backward, the fabric tearing slightly until he managed to undo the cloak from around his neck. The lack of resistance sent both he and the Valkyrie that had been drawing him in to the ground, though Guiche quickly took advantage and scrambled to his feet.

He ran towards the nearest clump of students, whose eyes widened as they saw him approaching and trailed by a small horde of metal warriors. They quickly scattered, running for their own safety.

"No! Wait! Help me!" he shouted even as they fled. "Come back!"

The sound of clanking armor signaled that the Valkyries were closing on him once again. He started to follow after where the students had run, but was startled as several of the golems moved to block him, having come up from around the side. Guiche immediately spun to change direction, only to see that the rest had already closed in on him. Wincing, he closed his eyes as they drew back their arms in preparation.

"_Move you idiot!_"

Guiche gasped in pain as a great weight slammed into him. For a moment he thought that one of the Valkyries had punched him in the side hard enough to leave the ground, but he quickly noticed that he was still in motion and was slung over something decidedly non-metallic.

"Fireball!"

A great explosion shattered the air, and Guiche opened his eyes to see the Valkyries sprawled behind him around a smoking crater. Threat of immediate harm gone, he could spot Louise and Montmorency several dozen yards further on. At the pounding jolts continued to jostle him, the blonde mage looked down to see that the commoner he had been confronting earlier was carrying Guiche over his shoulder even as he ran further from the golems.

"-them?" he barely made out as the tail end of whatever the man was saying.

"What?"

"Did she get them?" Nimble Rabbit repeated.

"Y-yes!" Guiche answered, glancing back. "But they're getting up again!"

"Fireball!" Another explosion.

The man slowed down, and placed Guiche back on his feet. Both looked back to see that several of the Valkyries were now in unmoving pieces, while the rest… though suffering various amounts of damage… were still getting back to their feet and trying to approach their creator.

"Can't you finish them off, Valliere?" Montmorency shouted from the other side of the golems.

"It's not easy to aim these!" came the other girl's rebuttal. "Why don't you try to help instead of yelling in my ear!"

If Montmorency said anything in reply, it wasn't loud enough to carry across to where Guiche and Rabbit were, but tendrils of water rose from the ground to bind several of the golems in place. However, there were still a few left to continue their advance.

"Run!" Guiche screamed.

"Go on. I'll try to trip them up or something," Nimble Rabbit said, frowning.

"What? You can't think to defeat them! Even Valliere's blasts can't stop them!"

"Yeah… but they seem to only be going after you still, even with all of this, so I might be able to get away with it." Rabbit shrugged. "Besides, just before you were planning on me taking a beating from them anyway, so…"

"Fireball!"

Once more Louise's failed spell detonated, shredding the Valkyries that Montmorency had bound into scrap. Only two remained, which were halfway to Guiche, who hid behind Nimble Rabbit

"Blast those two, Valliere!" Guiche shouted.

"They're too close to the two of you! If I miss it will hit nearly on top of you!"

"That's why it's done like this," another voice called. "Fireball~!"

A lance of concentrated flame cut into the two golems, melting them down into formless lumps. As the last bits of fire died out, everyone turned to see Kirche, wand in hand, smirking. A little behind her was a short blue-haired girl who was reading from a book rather than watching the proceedings.

"Now _that_is a Fireball," the Germanian mage said. "Though I will admit that your failures came in useful for once, Zero."

"Not now, Zerbst!" Louise shot back as she and Montmorency rushed up to the two men. "Nimble Rabbit, are you all right?"

"Nothing to worry, Miss Valliere," he replied. "They didn't even get close there before Miss Zerbst took care of them." He nodded in said redhead's direction, and she winked in response, grinning.

"What about when you tackled Guiche out of their way?" Montmorency asked. "I nearly thought you weren't fast enough and one of you were stabbed."

"I don't think so, no," Rabbit said. He looked Guiche over. "Doesn't seem to be more than a few scrapes and bruises. Lad?"

Guiche blinked. "I… ah… no. I'm fine. I was taken by surprise by the force of when you pulled me out of the way, but I believe I'm fine."

Montmorency looked at each to see if they were holding something back, and finally sighed in relief. "Good." She turned to Guiche.

"Monmon…"

*_SLAP!_*

"What were you thinking! Challenging him to a duel, summoning your Valkyries!" she shouted in his face. "What did you plan on gaining from that?"

"It was… Montmorency…" he stammered, one hand covering the stinging mark on his cheek.

There was a cough from behind the group, and they all turned to see Professor Colbert with an unusually stoic look on his face. "If you would all be so kind, the Headmaster would like to see you all," he said, gesturing back to the central tower with his staff.

#

From one of the high windows of the tower, a green-haired figure looked down upon the scene, having watched the entirety of the confrontation. With a small noise of consideration, they turned down the corridor and walked away.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	17. Volunteer From The Audience 4

**Chapter 17: Volunteer From The Audience 4**

In actuality, it was somewhere over an hour before Louise and Nimble Rabbit were brought to see Old Osmond. All of those that Colbert had collected (which included Guiche, Montmorency, Kirche, Tabitha, several other students who apparently hadn't managed to make themselves scarce before the professor had rounded them up as witnesses, and several servants) were brought to a set of adjoining rooms and kept separate until they were called on.

Eventually both stood in front of Osmond's desk, with Colbert, Chevreuse, standing to the side of where the old man was seated and Longueville at her own desk.

"To start, you should know that Mister Gramont has chosen not to claim reparations for what injuries he suffered during today's events," Colbert said to start off the meeting. "Aside from the fact that Nimble Rabbit never actually struck him, that he knocked Gramont out of the path of the golems' spears and kept him from being hurt far worse than he is has left him… open to not making a larger deal of the argument they had."

Louise smiled in relief, though after a quick glance that Rabbit was not doing similar she stifled it.

"The testimonies from various witnesses corroborate the lack of contact and rescue," continued the professor. "However, the fact that you were somehow able to take control of the golems from him… a feat we attempted with the aid of Professor Chevreuse once we determined that he is once again able to use them as he normally would… and make them attack is the main concern here."

Chevreuse nodded. "While my own talents are more along the lines of transmutation and construction rather than animation, I was able to force the actions of one of his 'Valkyries,' though he was able to attempt resistance, and while he is only a dot mage forcing control of a large group would have been relatively taxing and imprecise."

"From what we were told, as soon as you said… erm…" Colbert flustered for a moment until Longueville handed him a parchment. "Ah, here it is: 'They're going to start roughing you up a bit now.' After you had said that they all turned on him completely despite his efforts to regain command or dismiss them."

Osmond leaned forward in his chair. "While the argument was just a… bit of heated tempers, the fact that you managed such a thing, young Rabbit, is particularly troubling. When you told us of your abilities you never mentioned anything like this, so it was presumed safe for you to be free to wander with limited supervision. Now this…" He coughed for a moment. "While you seem like a rather personable man, we can't just let this go without questioning. Do you have anything to say on your own behalf?"

Stepping forward quickly, Rabbit spoke. "Dragons, I swear I don't know why those started attacking him for real. I'm Wood through, no Earth aside as you might find in any mortal. If they were wood spirits of some sort he had summoned up I might have been able to stall them if I'd thought to, but not earth ones, aside from the fact that I'd cast on him."

This got the attention of everyone in the room. "So you did cast a spell?" Colbert asked.

"I used a Charm," Rabbit said, shaking his head slightly. "It's nothing real, just a trick. Learned it from a mushroom spirit years back. Just an illusion is all. I thought the lad would just get rid of them if it even worked!"

The teachers shared a glance between them. "What exactly does this charm do?"

Nimble Rabbit shuffled uneasily. "It… only works when I can talk with a person; can't just do it on the spot. The way I learned it, I breathe out some essence spores at someone and then tell them something. Provided they don't manage to shrug it off, I can make them believe what I tell them. But it's all just in their head!" he added hurriedly. "They'll believe whatever it is I said at the time, but it doesn't actually make anything happen!"

Colbert and Chevreuse stepped in closer to Osmond, and the three of them softly conferred. Louise stared at him with wide eyes before kicking him once. "Why didn't you say you could do something like that!" she hissed.

"I needed something, alright?" he whispered back. "I end up here, told I won't or can't be sent home… had to keep something to myself just in case. Otherwise what else could I do if things had turned out worse for me than it has been?"

"Still should have mentioned something," Louise muttered unhappily, though without as much force.

The teachers separated to face Louise and Rabbit again. "Would you be able to demonstrate this 'charm,' young man?" Osmond asked. "You said that it can work with anything you tell the affected?"

"If it gets through to them, yeah," said Rabbit, nodding.

"Very well. In that case, I'd like you to attempt to use it on-"

"I volunteer, Old Osmond," Longueville said. "That way you can see what the effects are from the outside, at least for the first example."

"Hm?" The headmaster blinked, and slowly nodded. "I suppose that would be prudent, at least for an initial test. Yes, you may attempt… provided that you pick something innocuous… to use this charm of yours on Miss Longueville."

The secretary stood up as Nimble Rabbit walked over to her. "How should we do this?" she asked.

"It's a bit straightforward," Rabbit began after taking a deep breath. "This will probably work easier if you just sort of relax and go with it, as folk can resist without realizing it if they don't try not to. The Charm's a bit finicky, and it's actually able to push your way out if you think something's wrong, so if you see anything weird like that the only color you can see is pink you should just let it run for-"

"Oh!" Longueville exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Miss Longueville, are you alright?" Colbert asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's… everything is gray now, except for Miss Valliere's hair." She held up her hand and looked at it. "Different shades, but no actual color."

"Interesting…" Colbert said. "Oh, Chevreuse, do you think…?" He quietly whispered something to the other teacher, who nodded in response. She placed several stones on the front of Osmond's desk and took out her wand. With a quick incantation the three plain stones were transformed into gems; pink, red, and blue.

Longueville quickly guessed what they wanted. "That one is in color," she said, pointing at the pink one. "The other two are just shades of gray again."

"Hmm… not even this one?" Osmond asked, pointing to the red gem. She shook her head. "Interesting. So not even similar colors, if they're not actually 'pink.' How long does this effect last? It is obviously off of Mister Gramont now, but since we certainly couldn't have him keep one of his golems out we don't know when it ended."

Nimble Rabbit shrugged. "It's not an exact thing. I don't need to be around once I've set the Charm, but it stays longer if I keep with the person afterward. Sleeping is one way it comes off, though I couldn't tell you exactly why. I can end it if I want too." He gestured once towards the secretary, and Longueville blinked before rubbing her eyes.

"It's all back now," she said. "The sudden change was startling, but now it's normal."

Osmond stroked his beard. "What kind of illusions can this Charm do? Only visual ones?"

"Just about anything. Any of the senses, creating or removing things, believing ideas. It's just not a permanent thing, and will wear off after a while naturally, even the ideas."

"Hm… I believe I suspect what may have happened…" the Headmaster said.

"Sir?" Colbert asked.

"When Mister Rabbit used this on young Gramont, he put the illusion that his golems were attacking him. Since the boy's spell has him control their actions with his mind…"

Louise gasped. "They did so! Since the image implanted in his mind was of them attacking, they responded and carried out the 'orders' to do so!"

"Quite astute, Miss Valliere," Osmond said with a nod.

"He was controlling them himself?" Rabbit asked. "I thought they were something like… I don't know… minor elementals? Automata?"

"They were magically created as part of the spell," Chevreuse said. "I admit to those not familiar with such that it might look like they were independent entities, but they were not."

"It could also be why they ignored Montmorency and myself, even when we attacked them," Louise reasoned. "They were totally fixated on him, since the command only indicated himself as a target."

Colbert blinked. "Remarkable! Even if short-term, the amount one could do with that kind of spell!"

"Yes…" Osmond said. "Unfortunately, that means that a decision has to be made immediately as we can no longer delay it."

They all turned to look at him in confusion.

He sighed, and reached for his pipe. "When Mister Rabbit first arrived, he was, if not an oddity, then at least a benign one, no different than any other commoner in the overall. Now? After publically appearing to take control of a student's magic and turning it on them? Even if no lasting harm came, there is no way it will not get out, and who knows what form it will take as it spreads among the nobles."

"Oh dear…" Colbert said. "If he's not seen as a direct threat, some will want to see him used as a weapon, or see if they can duplicate the effect by studying it."

"Wh-what can we do?" Louise asked. "We can't let them try to take him because of an accident! He didn't even know they would really attack!"

"That will not matter. Even as an accident, even if Mister Gramont has been convinced not to pursue the matter, they will do so, unless…"

"Unless what?" the student asked.

"Unless I'm already claimed, one way or the other," Nimble Rabbit said. "Either I turn myself in to what authorities there are for this, and try to get better treatment for doing so without anyone calling for my head, or get someone to have control over me themselves."

"You mean… the familiar ritual!"

Colbert nodded. "Since he was summoned by you, you should be able to complete the contract. With that binding him, and under the protection of a noble family as prominent as the Vallieres, he should be relatively safe."

Louise paled. This was terrible! Something like this was the exact opposite of what she'd been trying to do the last few days. She had to see if they could stall for a bit longer, maybe keep the students who had seen from-

"Alright. I'll do it."

She spun to face Nimble Rabbit in shock. "What?"

The god-blood sighed and shook his head. "It's not much of a choice. Can't be sent back home to Leaning Hill one way or another. No way to keep this a secret for long. And I'd much prefer to not be poked and prodded or kept locked away." He looked down at her with a tired smile. "And you aren't the worst person I can think of to have to do this. You've been giving it a shot at making things easier for me, even if it could mean you wouldn't end up with a familiar of your own, but that's just not going to be possible now."

"But…! But!"

"I don't expect it will fix things completely, and we'll still need to work out some things between the two of us, but…" Rabbit shrugged. "It's the best as I can see it. Could be better, could be worse, but it's what we've got."

Louise stared at the floor for a few moments. Eventually, she looked back up at him, rubbing just below her eyes as she worked herself up to glare at him. "You'll have to make a better impression of yourself from now on! I won't have you doing anything that would bring shame to the Valliere name or your master like getting in more fights like that! And we'll have to get you new clothing; it's fine for a mere peasant, but as the familiar of a noble you'll be expected to-"

"I get it already. That'll all be under the things that'll still need to be worked out," he said.

"Fine! Just making sure you know that!"

He nodded, and turned to glance at the various other adults in the room, who were looking on them with various amounts of concern and amusement. "So how does this happen? Do we have to go back to that field where I first showed up?"

Osmond shook his head. "It should be fine here… Though before this is done, I must ask: do you have any other spells or charms like this? If you have more ways to influence the mind of someone, even accidentally…"

"No, that's the only Charm of the sort I have to use on another person," Rabbit said. "And since it caused this all I'll not be using it if I can help it."

"Very good. As you will then, Miss Valliere," Osmond said.

Chevreuse coughed politely. "Perhaps this should be done in a different room, with less breakables? Just in case?"

Louise reddened. "I'll do it here! It won't mess up! I won't _let_it!"

Osmond merely nodded and gestured for her to begin.

Louise took out her wand, and turned to Nimble Rabbit. "Kneel down. I don't want to have to stand on a chair or something for this."

He blinked, but nodded and did so. Louise closed her eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths before opening them again.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finishing the chant, she tapped his forehead with the wand. "You'd better not make a big deal about this," she mumbled as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Eh?"

Closing her eyes again, Louise leaned forward. Nimble Rabbit kept still as she closed the distance and kissed him on the lips once. After a moment she pulled away. "There. It is done."

Nimble Rabbit continued to kneel for a bit longer, before nodding and standing back up. "So that's done now? Not as odd as I could have thought."

"Congratulations, Miss Valliere," Professor Colbert said. "You have succeeded on casting Contract Servant on the first try."

"Indeed," Osmond said, clapping lightly. "A more permanent change in accommodations will need to be made, but that will be simple enough to take care of. Miss Longueville, if you'd make a note for that?"

"Of course, Old Osmond."

"Is it getting warmer in here?" Rabbit asked, rubbing his neck uneasily. "It feels… aah!" He clutched at his left hand.

"It's just the Familiar Runes," Louise said. "It should only sting for a little as they're inscribed."

"A… bit… more than… a sting!" he grunted. There was a sizzle as the back of his hand started to glow. "Feels like… fire…"

Louise blinked for a moment. "Like… ah! He's part wood! Does that mean it will…?"

"Calm down Miss Valliere," Colbert said placatingly. "It's not actual fire. Though he is reacting more than normal…"

After a few more seconds the noise and glow stopped, and Nimble Rabbit slumped in relief. "Oh, that was… ow…"

"May I?" Colbert asked. After Rabbit nodded in assent, he took the god-blood's hand and turned it over. "Eh? What?"

"Something wrong, professor?" Osmond asked.

Colbert nearly dragged Nimble Rabbit over to the Headmaster. "This! I've never…!"

"What is it?" Louise shouted, rushing over. She stared at the runes now marking her new familiar. "What are those?"

[http:/ / i43. photobucket. com/albums/e374/damian_crash/ gandalfroldrealmfix. jpg]

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Just remove the spaces from the url at the end there to see just what is on the back of Nimble Rabbit's hand. Since this was originally posted in a forum that supports images I had been able to imbed it there, but unfortunately doesn't support such so you'll have to do a minor bit of work for this.

R&R, C&C, and so forth. Thank you.


	18. Intermission

**Chapter 18: Intermission**

_Dearest Sister Cattleya,_

_It has been too long since I have written to you, and for that I do apologize. How are things at home with you all? I trust that you have been feeling well? I have heard little since I arrived here at the Tristain Academy of Magic, but I am in the hopes that no news is good news. It seems silly for the younger to say so to the elder, but as always make sure to take care of yourself just as much as you do your beloved animals._

_How are Father and Mother, and Eleonore? Again, as I have heard little I must presume that nothing of ill-consequence has happened, but I am sure that there are still a number of details large and small that I am missing due to my departure from home for my studies. _

_Things here at the Academy have been… Not the best one could have hoped for, I will admit, but I have managed to soldier through nonetheless. My studies have been doing well, save for (as usual) in actual practical applications, which I will forgo further comment on, save for one item of note. Were we speaking in person, I would ask you to guess upon what it could be, but without that advantage I will simply have to say such without such dramatics._

…

_I have a familiar!_

_As you well know, second years at the Academy take part in the Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual. While I was somewhat anxious due to past attempts at spellcasting, I succeeded in the summoning! Albeit in a quite unexpected way._

_It seems that, unlike your cat, or a hawk, or even just a salamander, I summoned a person! However, before you begin to think of any questions into this bizarre occurrence, let me continue and at least some will be explained._

_I will admit, that at the time I was terribly disappointed, both in myself and the results of the ritual, but was required to continue on regardless. However, before performing the binding half of the ritual, I noted several oddities about the person which raised some concern. Holding off on continuing for then to resolve the matter, with the help of several of the teaching staff it was discovered that my prospective familiar was not completely human!_

_When I say 'not completely human,' I do not mean something in the nature of a goblin, or a half-elf. Apparently, Nimble Rabbit (I must apologize for not stating his name earlier. I will admit that it seems rather ridiculous as a person's name, but he has insisted that it is not out of place in the style and language of his homeland) comes from another land entirely, unknown to Halkeginia, with improbable things like people with the blood of dragons running through their veins, only a single moon in the sky, and a pronounced presence of spirits and demons of various sorts among their lands._

_Nimble Rabbit himself is what he refers to as a 'god-blood' ('god' in this case being what the average man of the land refers to powerful spirits as), of a type associated with their magical element of Wood (I do not know why their fifth element is Wood rather than Void, and neither does he per se other than it being long-established there and his own existence). In such, he has several abilities beyond a commoner, but not quite to the scale of a Noble's magic (though different in nature, and some of which are more naturally maintained than a spell performing similar would be able to extend itself). He is also a trained healer and herbalist, though his skills lend to more towards mundane injuries and ailments (yes, on learning this I pondered whether he would be able to help with your condition, though I have not brought it up with him. I know you have been seen by all the foremost physicians and Water mages, but allow a sister to dream of such)._

_Due to various events since his arrival, including the unfortunate findings that attempting to return him to his home is, if not outright impossible, then so obscure or lost a knowledge that one would not know where to begin, he has consented to the completion of the ritual and become my familiar. I can only hope that despite the mutual surprise and lack of established protocol at the entire affair that I will prove worthy of his trust, just as I believe he hopes to make the best of things and loyally serve myself in my endeavors. With luck, and his assistance, perhaps the relative success of the summoning and binding mark a turn for the better in my magical pursuits._

_There is one minor matter, however. As he was summoned so suddenly from his homeland, and that I had been expecting a more… traditional… familiar, he has little to his name but the clothes on his back, which though sturdy enough and appropriate for his former life, are hardly what a servant (in effect, if not in name) of the Valliere family should have as his sole garment. If you could, would you please be able to have a set of clothing sent from home? I believe something like our huntsmen's outfits would be most appropriate. Erring on the side of caution, in the size of… I believe Roland is the one, if I remember correctly. I was never that acquainted with that branch of the servants at home… would be most appropriate. It can always be adjusted if it is a bit off. As for other similar, the Academy has taken care of most of the living arrangements, and I should have enough pocket money on hand for anything that may yet come up or I have forgotten about._

_Regardless of these matters, I again send best wishes to you, and as well as our parents and Eleonore. I hope to receive a reply about the goings-on at home, and anything else you would care to include. I myself will attempt to write more often, which I do apologize for again._

_With love,_

_Your little sister,_

_Louise_

_P.S. If you could, make sure that there is a hood included to go with the clothes?_

Louise looked over the letter one more time, and nodded to herself. Folding it carefully, she placed it in the envelope she had ready, and sealed it with some wax.

"Nimble Rabbit, could you bring this to office by the stables to be sent out with the next post delivery?"

"Mm? Ah, right, Miss." He hopped off of the cot that had been set to the side in her room, and walked over to take the letter. "Back in a little, provided I don't get caught by the professor or such."

She nodded as he departed, and leaned back in her chair, stretching. She had been putting this off for the longest time since coming to the Academy for that year's classes, but it felt good to have done so. Hopefully in her next letter back home she'd have something just as interesting to disclose as well.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	19. Finding Your Mark 1

**Chapter 19: Finding Your Mark 1**

"Up we are, Miss."

"Muuun… n'wnna…"

"It's a bright, new morning, full of opportunity."

"G'na seep more… fve… ten mrr mnues…"

Nimble Rabbit looked down at the lump underneath the covers of the large bed, smirking to himself. "You do remember you told me to make sure you got to breakfast on time, right? And that a small thing like yourself would be no problem for me to carry to the hall, in your nightclothes no less?"

Several seconds passed. "You wouldn't," the lump said, much more clearly than its earlier efforts at communication had been.

"No… but now that you're awake anyway…"

Louise pulled down the covers, and glared halfheartedly at the smiling man. Then, sighing, she slid out from underneath them onto the floor. "Do you have to be so… happy… so early?" she asked as she stretched slightly.

"Just a little teasing, Miss," Rabbit said.

"Too early for teasing…" came the grumbling response as Louise glanced out the window to see how high the sun was. She gestured to the dresser against the wall. "I have classes, so I'll need my uniform for today."

"Right you are," he replied, heading over to pick out a clean set. Taking them out as Louise went through her morning preparations, he laid the clothes out on the bed only to be rebuked as she exited the bathroom.

"You're supposed to help me put them on," she said. At his look, she murmured "It is customary for a noble to have a servant to assist if one is available."

Nimble Rabbit grimaced for a moment. "Well…"

"Never mind… I've done it myself up until now anyway," Louise said, moving towards the bed.

"Hmm. Nah, it's fine, Miss," Rabbit said. "It's not anything all that strange, I'll admit, though I always thought that kind of stuff was for big fancy clothes or armor and the like. Not like I've ever seen the way it went even back home."

Louise nodded with a relieved smile, and began to take off her nightgown.

Rabbit turned around, and coughed. "You're on your own for underthings, mind."

"I can live with that."

#

Louise had to admit, though earlier than she usually rose, the fact that the main dining hall was not nearly as full as when she usually had breakfast was a nice change. Normally she would have to endure the subtle avoidance of the other students, as well as their not-so-quiet whispers behind her back on days after a particularly memorable failure in class. Now she had her pick of seating, the quiet of the relatively empty hall, freshly cooked food, and more than enough time to enjoy them. Not bad at all.

Rabbit himself had taken a small plate of several foodstuffs, and was having his own breakfast while leaning against a nearby wall. Almost completely against tradition, as servants would be expected to wait patiently until the nobles had finished, and then have their own meals in the kitchens or their own rooms, but with so few around to be able (or at least willing) to make a point of it, she had no problem with it herself. Plus, if she really felt like it, should could even make an argument that as he was a _familiar_ rather than a servant it was no different than those students who would bring their own animals into the hall with them rather than leave them outside like they were supposed to (well, technically all familiars were supposed to be left outside, but for the smaller and less obtrusive ones it was usually overlooked).

"So, what should I actually do today?" Rabbit asked after a while, and Louise paused to look over to him. "Do I go with you to your classes, or just wait outside, or what?"

She hummed in thought. "Well… you didn't care that much about it before, and I shouldn't actually need your direct assistance with anything… Why?"

Rabbit grimaced slightly, and shrugged. "Well, for a start while it may not do much for me to be there, it couldn't hurt seeing as it's going to be a regular thing you'll be doing. See the layout and such, at the least, and where the classes are actually placed so I can find them if need be. Also… eh…"

Louise blinked at his hesitance. "Yes? What is it?"

"There's nothing that I actually need to _do_," he said. "Yeah, there's helping you with things, but with you in class there wouldn't be much. Most of the normal stuff a servant would do is done by the people already here, and I don't know what familiars would do other than just sitting around waiting."

That was a decent point, Louise had to admit. While useful for a mage, and acting as a sign of one's noble status, familiars did tend to be treated more like normal pets unless they were specifically needed for a task. Oh, they were good for carrying messages, or for riding if big enough, but most of the time they either just stayed alongside their master or resided in one of the yards with the other familiars or in the master's room. It would be appropriate for him to clean her room and clothes, but as he had said up until now those things had been handled by the Academy's serving staff… though it wouldn't do for her reputation if she just passed all of that off entirely. People would think she was just letting him laze around without being useful. But it seemed so pedestrian a task to assign him, especially for the entire time she would be occupied. Well, there was her potion class that he might be interested in, but that wasn't today, so…

Seeing as his new Master (or would it be 'Mistress'? They hadn't really worked out most of the functioning details of the whole deal, let alone the semantics) had become distracted by her thoughts, Nimble Rabbit resumed waiting by the wall, and idly watched as people filtered into the hall. Actually, it was a bit odd… the two of them had been there long enough that more people should have come to have their own breakfast, but weren't nearly as many present as he thought there actually were in the academy. Did most of them have their meals in their rooms?

A bit of motion caught his attention, and he turned to see a handful of students that had just entered pulling two members of their group back towards the hall's entrance. He was puzzled why, until he noticed that the ones trying to steer the others back out were gesturing in his and Louise's direction.

Rabbit frowned. Louise had mentioned how she was treated by the other students, and he had seen some examples of it from Kirche, and Montmorency during their first encounter in the garden. This, though… this seemed a lot more extreme than just name-calling and talking behind her back. He would have thought she'd mention people outright avoiding her this…

Ah.

Well now… It wasn't her they were avoiding, was it?

He stretched, and the movement caused the students to jump slightly. When they noticed that he was actually looking back at them, even the two that had wanted to continue into the dining hall started to look nervous.

Sighing to himself, Rabbit stepped away from the wall towards Louise, who was still wrestling with whatever thoughts his earlier comments had provoked.

"Actually, Miss, now that I think of it, I could likely do with seeing the other familiars."

Louise blinked, and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You… familiars… huh? Why? You're not like them at all, so…"

"That's more or less it," he said. "While they may not be people like I am, they're still magic creatures, if just by being familiars. Might give me an idea of what kind of things are around, see what kind of creatures are considered 'normal' so I don't see something as might be seen as a pest or danger back in Leaning Hill, but would cause trouble if I reacted like that here. Plus, even if normal ones would be a danger anyway, the ones here obviously are safe enough."

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Louise admitted. "We hardly know what kind of wildlife you had back… home… so making sure of that would be a good idea. You had those… stix you mentioned, after all."

"'Strix,' and yes."

She nodded once. "The yard where they usually flock when not with their masters is-"

"I'm sure I'll be able to find it, Miss," Rabbit said. "When would you need me to be back?"

"Oh… a bit before lunch, I believe. Back in my room, if just so I can drop off my class materials."

"Not a problem, Miss. I'll just be off then."

Louise nodded, and returned to the last bits of her meal, not noticing the commotion near the doors as Nimble Rabbit left, the other noble students clearing away as he passed and only afterward coming in for their own meals and gradually fill up the hall.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	20. Finding Your Mark 2

**Chapter 20: Finding Your Mark 2**

The familiars, Nimble Rabbit decided, were just _odd_.

Oh, to be fair there weren't that many odd animals as a whole. Various cats and hounds, several species of birds (though a decent number of those looked very different than the common ones around Leaning Hill. Still, they were easily recognizable as such), some snakes and other reptiles of various sizes… If anything, the only strangeness with those kinds were that they were all in one place with only minor territorial jostling or aggressiveness rather than trying to eat/flee/chase one another.

The ones that were not so ordinary in form, however, were really out there…

The floating eyeball-thing was the most obvious with how it drifted about almost at random. It didn't even seem to have a mouth or any other features aside from the one big eye, which baffled him as to how (if it actually needed to) it could eat. The six-legged lizard seemed relatively normal, though most of the other familiars were keeping a respectful distance from it. Another large lizard off to the other side… this one with only four limbs but with red scales… had its tail lit on fire without any apparent injury or discomfort. Several other creatures were worthy of note, having a surplus of limbs, or seeming to be composed of several types of animal, or displaying minor powers of various sorts.

Rabbit sighed as he watched the various creatures. He was not a well-traveled person (current situation aside), and he knew it. Most of what he even knew of other places back in creation were, at best, secondhand if not third- or fourth or greater. Of these stranger creatures he would have expected (well, at least as far as them not being out of place) to see in something like a Dynast or god's private zoo at best, or in a Fae's motley at worst. The ruling mortals of this land… and the mages were mortals; he was sure of that… kept them like they were just hunting dogs or mouser cats.

He had absolutely no idea what that might hint at, but it worried him all the same.

A student walked into the yard, calling out to one of the creatures by name. As the familiar (a modestly-sized hound with dark tan fur) approached, the young mage spotted Rabbit who just nodded towards him in acknowledgement.

In response, the young man nearly tripped over himself heading back out the entrance, the dog now at his side not helping as it stayed near its master's legs. Rabbit just shook his head; it was amusing in its own right, but he could see that kind of panic becoming tiring really fast. At least none of them so far had reacted violently, but if things went on it wouldn't be too long until he wouldn't be able to sneeze without a student running for a teacher claiming the god-blood had been about to steal their magic.

"Now just what seems to be the problem here?" he heard a familiar voice ask. Apparently Rabbit had misjudged how long it would take, as Professor Colbert walked into the yard.

"Hm… that young man seemed rather panicked, but the familiars are all in order and calm. I wonder what could have startled him like… Oh, Mr. Rabbit!" Colbert exclaimed with a smile. "I almost didn't see you there, plus kept quiet."

"Well, it's not like most plants are known for making a sound, you know?" Nimble Rabbit said, quirking a grin. "And not many people bother to see the vines on the wall, neither."

"Eh?" Colbert blinked. "Oh, ah! I see, because of your Wood-magic heritage. Hardly a completely accurate comparison, with you a person, but I see where you were going. In any case, I'm actually glad to have run across you. I had a few questions."

"Oh? What about?" asked Rabbit, pushing off from the wall. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Well, that's not to say you wouldn't be able to help, but there's nothing actually _wrong_ that needs to be fixed, and… I'm rambling again, aren't I?" the professor mumbled. "Right! May I see your hand? The one that was inscribed with the… er… runes?"

Rabbit shrugged. "All right, I suppose," he said, offering the requested hand. "What's this about then?"

Colbert nodded for a moment as he examined the decidedly non-Brimiric symbols on the back of the human-familiar's hand. "Well, as you may have guessed these are not anywhere similar to the usual markings that appear during the binding ceremony. I was quite puzzled about them, and have been trying to find anything resembling or referring to them in the archives."

"Managed not to skip any meals this time I hope?"

"Oh, definitely. This time around I made sure to have them delivered to me so I wouldn't forget!"

"All right, then," Rabbit chuckled. "So, did you find something, then?"

"Not quite. Tell me, you mentioned at the time that you recognized what they spelled?"

"Yeah. It's in Old Realm, what spirits and sorcerers use back home. Roughly reads as 'Ganadalfeer,' though that's without getting into the meaning of the pictographs themselves, nor the order they're in, and so forth."

Colbert gave Nimble Rabbit an appraising look. "And you understand them?"

"S'a good idea when you deal with them enough, though I should say that I don't know all the ins and outs. More easy to say some things than in mortal tongues, or at least it has words that cover some of the odder concepts that you get with gods and essence. Though this doesn't really have one as I can recall."

"I'll have to see if there's anything in our own runes, but that's for another day," said Colbert. "What occurred is that, while I was searching through the books I recalled that I actually had seen something similar a few times before. Not these exact… hm… pictographs, you said these were? I had some suspicions, and that would explain some trouble with translating; going from an ideographic language to an alphabetic one would be…"

"Professor," Rabbit said wearily, "if you're going to be going on like that could I at least get my hand back?"

Colbert flushed, and did so. "Sorry, a bad habit I realize, but having one item of study come into play after another can be somewhat distracting. I recalled that I had seen similar pictographs on several of the items inside the Academy's vault. If you were willing and have the time, I would like to come and see what you can make of them."

Rabbit's eyes widened. "What, seriously?"

"Oh, yes. While, like I said, the exact symbols are unfamiliar, the general style resembles-"

"No, no," the god-blooded interrupted. "You want me to go into where you keep who knows what kind of artifacts that you all feel the need to be locked up, just because you're curious?"

"Well, it's not like I expect you to handle anything dangerous of course," Colbert said. "Not that I believe we carry many items that would be… I think. And I'll be in there with you in any case."

Nimble Rabbit frowned in thought for a moment. "Well, if it might have something to do with Creation, I don't think it would hurt at all to take a glance. Plus I'm free for a few hours anyway while Miss Valliere has her classes. As interesting as the beasts here are, they don't quite seem able to hold a conversation, so I don't imagine I'd have much to do here either."

"Splendid! Oh, wait, I believe I'm teaching Miss Valliere's class just then. Perhaps after lunch?"

"You'd have to speak with the young Miss on that," Rabbit said. "She'd wanted me to meet her again around lunch; not for anything I know of, but I wouldn't want to presume."

"Ah, a fair point. I'll ask her after class before she leaves, and that will give me time to get the key from the headmaster as well." Colbert turned to head off. "Thank you for agreeing, Mr. Rabbit. If you are able to assist it would be a great leap forward in understanding some of the items kept within the vault."

"Sure, professor." Rabbit waved as the other man strode off, before huffing in thought. "Well, this is something I didn't expect. Beats just sitting around all day, mind." He turned to where the various familiars were, he looked them over again. "Erm… just so as to check, none of you do talk, do you?"

He received no response, save for a few snorts and wuffs as what few of them were looking at him turned back to whatever they had been doing before.

"Well, never hurts," Rabbit said, grinning sheepishly. He stretched, and hummed. "Still, have to find something to do in the meanwhile..." he muttered and walked off back to the main path of the Academy.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Well, that does it for the chapters I had in reserve. I should have the next written within 2-3 days or so, but otherwise there won't be quite as regular a posting schedule as for the past few weeks. I am continuing Parlor Tricks, of course, but I'm trying to apply more time to EIoEM and a few unrelated minor plot ideas I've had lurking about. Regardless, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, or set this to their alerts. Look forward to chapters to come.

R&R, C&C, and so forth. Thank you.


	21. Props And Costumes 1

**Chapter 21: Props And Costumes 1**

"Miss Valliere, if you could stay behind for a moment."

Louise blinked as Professor Colbert called her as she was packing away her books and notes at the end of his class.

"Something wrong?" Kirche asked her from several seats over. "I haven't seen any smoke or craters recently, so it can't be that."

"Of course it isn't! I mean, it's none of your business anyway!" Louise replied. She was curious as well, but Zerbst didn't have to put it like that. Something about Nimble Rabbit, she supposed, as she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary in class and that was the only other topic they had interacted on. "I'll be just a moment, sir."

He nodded. "Very good. It shouldn't take too long."

The rest of the class filed out of the room, now busy with their own discussions and circumstances. Even Zerbst, who looked curious, left as Tabitha went on without her, calling after the blue-haired girl as she strode after her. Louise waited until the last of the students had left before walking over to the desk and waiting until Colbert finished with some notes he was scribbling out.

"Ah, yes, Miss Valliere. Well, straight to it; I need your familiar."

"Eh? What for? He's mine! I mean…" She stuttered to a halt, very glad now that Kirche had left already, or else she would have had the time of her life taking _that_ out of context. Fortunately, Colbert just continued on without noticing.

"Not permanently, of course. I've discovered… remembered, actually… that there are a number of artifacts in the Academy's vault that have similar markings to his familiar runes, and would like to see if he can recognize or translate any of them. I'd come across him earlier and asked about it, but as he is your familiar of course you'd have to be told and grant consent."

"Oh. Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. He can assist you." She paused for a moment. "Would I be able to come as well?"

Colbert frowned for a moment. "Students aren't really supposed to have access to the vault. Not everything has been properly researched, so we don't know how they're activated or their full effects…" He sighed. "But considering that Mr. Rabbit is your familiar, allowing him and not yourself would be… I suppose I'll just ask the Headmaster. That's all I can say at this point."

Louise nodded quickly. If she was actually allowed in, she would be the first student in the Academy she'd ever heard of that had seen the items inside. Wouldn't _that_ be something to shove in Kirche's face the next time the Germanian tried to mock her.

Smiling at a vision of herself wielding the Staff of Awesome Power and Beauty (ok, she could have come up with a better name, but it was a quick fantasy anyway) while Kirche and various other students groveled, Louise started back for her room to put away her things and find Nimble Rabbit.

#

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?" Louise asked as she and Rabbit waited for Professor Colbert in her room. As the teacher had apparently forgotten to tell either of them just where to meet up with him, staying there would at least allow him to search for them without the chance of them accidentally circling around each other. "The servants kept looking at you funny as we left."

"Nothing, I swear," Nimble Rabbit said. "I was just helping out a bit. Checking the freshness of their spices and herbs, and how much they had in stock of such. Not all that important, but I asked one of the maids, who asked the head man, and they didn't mind. Might be they weren't expecting a 'familiar' to be down there working with the hired staff and such?"

"I suppose that may be it. More a reason to find a work routine for you; aside from keeping you occupied, allowing the staff to become accustomed to your presence would be best for times when you are about the Academy without myself."

"Couldn't hurt in the long run," he agreed.

"Though simply checking the kitchen stocks won't do."

"Oh, I don't know," Rabbit said. "I were to get in with the cooks, and you'd have control of the menu. How's that for power and influence?"

Louise gave him an amused look, but declined on answering.

They waited for a while longer, each with their own thoughts, until voices could be heard out in the corridor.

"… then we can try asking elsewhere. Still, her room is one of the first places we could have checked."

"Yes, you're right. I suppose I just got too caught up in things again."

"A habit of yours, I've noticed. You should keep better track of these things; it causes one to worry…"

"Oh? Aha… ha, um… Oh, and here we are." There was a rapid knocking at the door. "Miss Valliere? It's Professor Colbert. And Miss Longueville is with me."

The addition of the headmaster's secretary caused Louise to raise an eyebrow in puzzlement, and when she looked to Nimble Rabbit he just shrugged his own confusion before going to open the door.

"Ah, so you are here after all," Colbert said as he and Longueville entered. "So sorry, I forgot to state a place to meet up after I went to the headmaster, but now that we've found the two of you we can all head to the Vault."

"All of us, Professor?" Louise asked.

"Yes, yes. Old Osmond was somewhat concerned about you being in the treasury, since we don't normally allow students, but with your connection through Mr. Rabbit, and Longueville volunteering to make sure nothing untoward happens he had no problem with your presence."

"Ah, thank you, Miss Longueville," Louise said, beaming at the other woman.

"No trouble at all," Longueville replied, bowing slightly. "I was planning on cataloguing the items inside; aside from the gradual additions and removals by royal order, there are also donations made by individuals who discover lost and rare objects. Most of those end up as little more than footnotes without proper documentation, so getting an accounting of the current inventory would be useful, especially if Nimble Rabbit can offer any insight to some."

"No promises," the god-blood said, shrugging. "It's the professor's idea that I might be able to."

"Well, we'll just have to find out," she said, smiling. Heading back to the door, she gestured down the hall. "Shall we?"

#

As Colbert unlocked and opened the doors of the Academy vault, Louise was simultaneously disappointed and elated. She had halfway expected beams of radiant light to spill out of the treasury, or for the doors to creak ominously (they did creak, but no more than any other of their respective size would have, and certainly not 'ominously'), or for some indication of how momentous this was in her mind to happen. While none of that happened, she still got her first look of the inside of the vault, which was impressive in itself.

A zigzagging path was framed by racks and cases and shelves, each holding or covered with various items made from all sorts of materials. Statues of various sizes were next to suits of armor, while weapons of various sorts were propped up against them. Baskets held small bits of jewelry or filled bags of unknown contents. Icons hung from the walls depicting assorted unfamiliar scenes. As the group entered the room Louise couldn't help looking back and forth, trying to take it all in and guess at what each might be.

"Quite a bit in here," Rabbit said, a bit more restrained in his staring. "All these things magical?"

Colbert shook his head. "Hardly. Oh, a good many, yes, but a fair amount were placed here due to the circumstances of their discovery, or if they are going to eventually be researched for their historical worth once a properly-knowledgeable scholar has the opportunity to devote their studies. Some are heirlooms of noble families that ended without a proper heir and were donated to keep them from being sold or fought over. Of those that are enchanted, most are minor curiosities, or have been deemed to have had their magics depleted."

They made their way further, until the professor stopped in front of a set of cases and three oddly-shaped suits of armor of metals Louise didn't recognize.

"This is the collection I believe I had seen the markings on some time ago," Colbert said, gesturing. "Just give me a moment…"

He opened a long box and reached inside to grab something concealed within some packing straw. With a grunt and some struggling, the professor pulled out a huge white-bladed sword, nearly as tall as Louise herself. Colbert eventually lowered it on top of another box, and then smiled as he motioned towards the blade.

"This is the Giant's Dagger. As you can see, the sheer size and weight of it makes wielding it almost impossible, even for the strongest of men, as they would soon tire after only a few swings. Now, the markings are here on the-"

"It's a daiklave," Nimble Rabbit said, grinning.

"-fuller… I… what? You've seen this before?"

"Yeah, it's a basic for Dragon-bloods to use," Rabbit said. "White jade, too. Definitely meant for a Dragon-blood."

"Jade?" Louise asked. "Why would you make a sword out of jade? It would just break against any properly-forged steel, wouldn't it?"

Colbert nodded. "It isn't quite that fragile, Miss Valiere, but you have a point. Aside from the lesser strength compared to steel, while a blade made from jade would be easy enough to carve, once it became chipped or cracked it would be all but over for the lifespan as a functional weapon."

Looking at the two of them incredulously, Rabbit only shook his head. "Jade is one of the Magical Materials. I'll admit that it isn't easy to work, but there are formulas and such for making artifacts of various sorts. Daiklaves like this are more an alloy of jade and steel… and just to say, I've no knowledge of the method myself, just that there are… and I had my own set of smashfists back in Leaning Hill made of green."

"An… alloy? Magical material?" Colbert was at once confused and elated. "So… perhaps what you call 'jade' is actually along the lines of windstone and firestone and such? Though making weapons out of them seems counterproductive…"

"Jade is jade," Rabbit said. "Flower bless, the Realm uses it for coin on top of artifacts. Ah! Here, I'll show you. Miss Longueville has a good thing for me to use."

Teacher and student turned to see the green-haired woman holding a small red sphere.

"I… saw these," she said, pointing towards a dish with two more orbs sitting on a shelf. "I believe these are marked as 'Phoenix Eyes' in the catalogue from the last time one was made."

"Heh. Come let me have it and I'll show you what it is," Rabbit chuckled. She did so, and he held it between two fingers.

"What you have here is a fire pearl, made from red jade. It's very nearly a toy, though it's fairly useful." He grabbed a few bits of straw that had fallen out of the case and put them on the flat of the daiklave. Cupping the sphere for a moment, he pointed at the patch of straw which suddenly sparked and caught fire.

"Remarkable!" Colbert said as the bits of straw were quickly burned away.

"You… it lets you do magic!" Louise exclaimed.

Nimble Rabbit tossed the sphere into the air and caught it. "Only for making small fires like that, but it can do so without tinder or flint. Just focus on what you want to light up, and if you do it right it catches. Only reaches so far, though, so it's not like you could use it on something across the room."

"You seem to know a fair amount about it," Colbert said, taking the fire pearl and peering at it. "Did you have one?"

"Nah. Caravan came through Leaning Hill about… six years back. The leader had one that he used for tricks. I ended up asking later when he was at the tavern, and he told me about it."

"May I try?" Louise asked.

"I've no problem. Professor?"

"Provided you keep proper precautions… I see no harm if it's as minor as Mister Rabbit says. Miss Longueville, if you could just keep an eye on that?"

"Ah, of course," the woman replied.

"Now Mister Rabbit, if you could say more about this 'die-cleave.' The markings are on the side here… let me just brush off the ash…"

Rabbit leaned over. "'Daiklave' is the word for it. Hm… That seems to be the name of the thing… 'Three Tiered Pagoda.'"

"It lit! It lit!" Louise exclaimed happily as another small pile of straw caught fire where she had placed some just a moment before. "Would you like to try, Miss Longueville?"

"Eh? No, that's fine, Miss Valliere. You can go ahead yourself."

Louise nodded happily, reaching for more straw.

"… religious significance?" Colbert mumbled. "And the smaller symbols on the crossguard?"

"Blessings for the spirits of warfare and swordsmanship… looks like this is a pretty old blade. Looks like it may have been Shogunate-era from some of the references…"

"Ah? Interesting. How old would that make the sword?"

"Eh… not that much on history… plus there's a good period since that's kinda iffy on how long it was due to the Fae, but… maybe between one, two millennia ago? At least Flower said that's when she'd heard word about them, though she had her own concerns at the time."

Louise dropped the fire pearl, having just set another patch of straw on fire. Along with Longueville and Colbert she stared at the god-blood.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Took longer than I planned to get this part done, but here's chapter 21.<p>

R&R, C&C, and so forth. Thank you.


	22. Props And Costumes 2

**Chapter 22: Props And Costumes 2**

"_Millenia?_" Colbert squeaked. "And this 'Flower' is…" The professor coughed and cleared his throat, before resuming in a more composed tone. "The… goddess you know is that old? She has an actual discernible age? That she told you?"

Nimble Rabbit shrugged. "Well, I don't know how old she _actually_ is. She drops hints here and there, but I've never had need to ask and there's not much way to tell otherwise. Didn't matter much, after all, other than she'd been the god of the forest for a good while."

"Two thousand years is more than 'a good while!'" Louise shouted. "And you, and her… and… that you and her!"

"Yes?" Rabbit asked. A bemused smile had made its way onto his face as the three facing him continued to look at him with various levels and reasons of incredulity.

Colbert coughed again as Louise struggled to form a coherent sentence. "How can it be that old? Even the best preservation spells last for only several hundred years with proper maintenance, let alone a single century."

"It's made of one of the Magical Materials," he replied. "Plus it's just a daiklave. Not even a very elaborate one. No moving bits as I can see, or channeling essence beyond attunement."

"'Attunement?'" Colbert asked weakly.

Rabbit nodded as he strolled over to where the fire pearl had rolled, scooping it up. "Well, you said yourself how heavy it is. It's 'cause you were just picking it up, rather than being attuned to it. You kind of…" the god-blood paused for a moment. "You sort of let your Essence seep into it, and when it's done you can use it like it was a normal-sized sword. Makes it lighter, gives you more of a feel for it. My smashfists were a good ten or more pounds, but when I was attuned I may as well have been wearing leather gloves."

"I see… so more of a focus than creating an effect, but only in regards to the artifact itself," Colbert mumbled. He looked at the white blade contemplatively, then at the items behind it. "The armor as well?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't be able to move too far in it otherwise, I expect."

Louise, still in a minor state of stunned disbelief and behind in the conversation, had taken to muttering to herself along the lines of 'Ancient sirens' and 'Zerbst must never know.'

"So… if one were to 'attune' to the sword they would be able to use it despite its size?" Longueville asked finally, having regained her composure.

Nimble Rabbit shrugged. "Well, yes, depending on if you could use a sword to begin with. There are other concerns, course. Even if it ends up weighing as if a normal sword, it's still a great big thing, but that's more a case of adapting than anything. There's also that unless you have a bond with what it's made of, you can't pull the full abilities out of it."

"Oh?" Both adults looked interested.

"Yeah, well…" Rabbit frowned and paced slightly as he thought. "So, there are several Magical Materials, ok? Jade being for Dragon-bloods, and elementally aligned besides. Someone else tries to attune, and maybe they'll be able to use it, but it'll take more essence, and even then they may not be able to use it as well. Jade weapons, for instance, are always a bit faster than you'd think they'd be when they're properly attuned. Something about 'guiding winds' or 'rushing water' or what have you depending on who you end up talking to."

"I see," Colbert mused. "A low-level, inherent enchantment. I really do think that this jade is related to magic stones, possibly some variant caused during the formation process, but I'd have to get permission to use any of the artifacts for testing before I could… let alone even a small supply of magic stones… I wonder if I should apply for a grant?" He trailed off, pondering various potential experiments.

With the professor distracted with his own thoughts, Rabbit and Longueville just looked at each other and shrugged. "I suppose I really should get back to cataloguing," she said, holding up her writing board.

Rabbit nodded. "And I should make sure that Miss Valliere is all right… she seems to have had a bit of a moment there. And that Miss Zerbst doesn't knock over this urn," he finished, placing a hand on the slightly-rocking ceramic he was standing next to.

That got the attention of the other three very quickly, who all spun to see where Rabbit was standing.

"Ah, well, I suppose I shouldn't have gotten quite so confidant," Kirche said, rising from behind Rabbit. Placing a hand on his arm, she asked, "When did you know I was there, Nimble?"

"Oh, a bit back. When you grabbed that, for a start," he said, gesturing to a shiny white necklace that was dangling from her other hand.

"Aw… and I thought I was being so careful…" she pouted. She then shrugged and grinned. "It's not really my color anyway."

"Y-y-y-y-you!" Louise was pointing furiously at the taller Germanian mage. "How did you get in here? And let go of Nimble Rabbit!"

"Oh, the door was open," Kirche said, pressing herself closer against Rabbit and nearly wrapping herself around his arm. "I just followed you all in a little while after you had already entered."

Longueville pressed a hand to her forehead, mumbling something to herself, as Colbert paled and rushed back towards the vault's entrance. Kirche just watched in amusement, and grinned as Louise's temper continued to boil.

"I suppose this would be more appropriate for me; perhaps if set in a bracelet or something," the Germanian said, plucking the fire pearl from Rabbit's hand and replacing it with the necklace. Humming for a moment, she then held it over her chest, just below her cloak's clasp. "Or perhaps as the center for another necklace, hm?"

The younger girl growled, grasping for her wand.

"Though I would hate to keep Valliere from her toy… You were having such fun with it, it was so cute!"

"It is not a toy! And not even mine, but…" Louise trailed off. "Regardless! You give it back, and I _said_ to let go of-!"

"I suppose if you really want it back, I should do so," Kirche said, holding the sphere between her fingers. "You have to make do with what you can, after all, so this little…" The Germanian frowned. She looked at the fire pearl, then off to the side. "This little…"

"Something wrong?" Nimble Rabbit asked conversationally.

"It's broken!" Kirche said. She waved the pearl towards a candle sitting on a table nearby. "It won't work. Zero must have broken it when she dropped it!"

"I-I did not!" Louise protested. "You just don't know how to use it! Watch!" She snatched it out of the taller girl's grasp and pointed at the candle… which failed to ignite. "I…"

"See," Kirche said. "It figures that even this you managed to-"

Rabbit sighed, and in a single twisting movement contorted his arm out of Kirche's hold, who frowned. "Let me see it then, Miss."

Louise handed the fire pearl over. "I… I didn't really break it, did I? I didn't mean to! I was just…"

"No harm to it," he cut in after looking it over quickly. "Not so much as a scuff on it; just dropping jade isn't enough to harm it by far. Take those sticks Miss Longueville has."

"Eh?" Both students blinked, and looked over to the secretary who was holding a pair of green jade hair sticks. She sighed minutely and held them up for the rest to see.

"Thin as a twig, but even if you took a hammer to them you'd have trouble making so much as a crack. The pearl's fine; it just ran out of essence. It only has enough of a charge as for a few uses a day. Afterward you need to power it yourself," he explained. "Though I suppose it's a good thing that it was, seeing as Miss Zerbst here was acting a bit reckless."

"Me?" replied Kirche. "All I did was attempt to use the little bauble."

"On a candle. That's not part of a wall sconce or such. In a treasure room filled with magical items, most of which the folk here either don't know about, or want kept out of sight for safe keeping." He shook his head, though he had a slight grin as he looked at the young woman.

Kirche flushed. "It… wouldn't have been that bad, would it?"

"Fortunately enough, it wouldn't have been," answered Colbert as he returned. Beside him was a familiar blue-haired girl, who was reading a book aside from quick glances to avoid walking into things.

"That happens to be a minor item, an 'Ever-burning candle.' Quaint, as it never burns out naturally, but too much difficulty in extinguishing it afterward so I appreciate Mr. Rabbit's caution." He nodded to the god-blood before continuing. "I found Miss Tabitha reading outside, apparently waiting for Miss Zerbst. Since I don't know how long we'll be, and she promised not to cause trouble, I let her in before securing the entrance. Just stay with Miss Longueville, Miss Tabitha. Maybe you can help her with sorting the inventory."

Tabitha blinked once, and merely walked over to where the woman was looking over several boxes, even while still reading her book.

"Wait, you're letting _her_stay?" Louise exclaimed, pointing towards Kirche. She just broke in here-"

"Walked," Kirche corrected. "The door was open."

"- just broke in here without anyone's permission and started toying with artifacts?"

"Like you didn't do the same," the Germanian scoffed.

"I _asked_ before trying anything!"

"Miss, please calm down a touch," Rabbit said, stepping between the two. "Won't do much good now, and she knows better now since it's been mentioned. Miss Zerbst, I'd take it as a favor if you didn't press Miss Valliere in this. Getting into arguments here won't be helpful to anyone, and you are getting to stay after all."

"Oh… if you insist," Kirche said, and grinned. "Since it's _you_ asking, Nimble. And please, call me 'Kirche.' 'Miss Zerbst' sounds so… formal if we're going to be doing favors for one another."

"If you like, Miss Kirche."

A cough from the side brought the room's attention back to Professor Colbert. "Thank you for agreeing, Miss Zerbst. In any case, I'd like to return to the topic of the artifacts."

Louise grumbled slightly, but nodded in agreement. "So… the pearl just ran out of willpower? Or essence? Does it have to be attuned now?"

"Not quite," Rabbit said. "Attunement is only really needed on things that need constant power, or to make them easier to use." He nodded towards the daiklave. "Thing like this, though, just sort of soaks up essence over time, and then uses that bit up. If you need more, you just flow a little of your own through to make up for it, like so."

Grabbing a small handful of straw again, he tossed the short stalks into the air in a small arc, and with a wave of the fire pearl set them on fire, burning them away before they hit the ground. Colbert and Louise made appreciative sounds at the display, while Kirche clapped happily.

"Oh, you do have a bit of flair for this," she said.

"Just a bit of a show," Rabbit replied. "Not my element, even with the pearl, but you just need the feel for it and there's no problem."

"Single use vs extended… makes sense as wasting willpower on something so minor would be unwanted," Colbert said. "I wonder if it's an intentional design feature, or natural to the material? Maybe some sort of plateau in complexity decides if it's one or the other."

"Wouldn't know." Rabbit shrugged, walking over to place the pearl back in the dish Longueville had taken it from with the others. "I only know the basics of these."

"Which is still a great help considering how little we knew beforehand. It would never have occurred to us a need to gradually implant one's magic into the blade or armor to make it useable. In fact, would you be willing to demonstrate it for us?"

Nimble Rabbit grimaced. "Not really a good spot for it," he said. "Too much stuff to knock down on accident. You can't just hold an artifact to attune it, you have to use it as well. March around in the armor, swing the sword around in practice, that kind of thing. Can take upwards of half an hour too, and if it's just for showing I'd rather not bother just at the moment. Especially since I've never really used a sword much in the first place before."

"Ah, that would be a problem," Colbert mused, nodding. "Perhaps another time then, or if we can get the assistance of a mage with sword skills you might be able to direct them in the process. A pity, but not to be helped. I suppose this should get put away, then." The professor turned to the daiklave with a sigh.

"Ah, I'll get it, professor," Rabbit said. "You seemed to be having some trouble with it earlier."

"It was just a touch heavier than I remembered," Colbert objected, though he didn't move to stop Rabbit. "Perhaps I'm a bit out of shape, though. Thank you, regardless."

"No problem," the god-blood said as he gripped the handle in one hand and slid his other under the flat of the blade. "I've carried loads of firewood and branches heavier than-" He stumbled backward, the huge sword almost seeming to jump as he lifted. "-this? !"

Louise rushed from his right to brace him before he could fall over, only noticing after she had done so that Zerbst reacted similarly on his other side. With the two of them holding him up despite his combined weight with the sword, Rabbit regained his footing.

"Are you all right, Nimble Rabbit?" she asked after glaring briefly at the other student out of habit.

"Yeah, that was…" He lifted the sword into the air, both hands on the handle to stabilize it. "All right, not quite sure what happened there, but I think I just attuned to it."

"Didn't you say that that took around a half hour?" Louise asked cautiously.

"I did at that."

"Nimble, could it possibly have something to do with this?" Kirche asked, tracing a finger over the back of his hand, where the symbols that had been etched into the flesh there were now glowing a soft green.

"It… just might," Rabbit said.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	23. Props And Costumes 3

**Chapter 23: Props And Costumes 3**

"Remarkable!" Colbert said, walking around Rabbit as the god-blood continued to hold the blade. "If I hadn't lifted it myself earlier I would almost think it a trick." He tapped the side of the sword with his staff experimentally.

"If it is, wouldn't be one I'm in on," Rabbit said, adjusting his grip slightly.

"Some sort of reaction between the artifact and the familiar runes?" Colbert mused. "Perhaps foreign magics reacting to each other."

"Wouldn't know," the god-blood replied, frowning.

"Is something wrong, Nimble Rabbit?" Louise asked, looking up at him in concern.

He shifted his grip again. "Well, attunement or no, I am just holding up a sword in a bit of an awkward position. Add to that the feeling of… I don't know, but it's damned uncomfortable."

"It's hurting?"

He shook his head. "More like a strong stinging, but… it's not pleasant, but it doesn't actually feel like anything's wrong. It's coming from my hand, though."

"You'd better put it down anyway," Louise said, pointing back to the box it had been kept in.

Rabbit did so, sliding the sword back onto the packing straw. Once he let go of the hilt, the glow from the glyphs faded, and he clenched his fist several times.

"Does it still feel bad, Nimble?" Kirche asked, taking his hand and turning it over to look at it. Louise glared at her getting close to the god-blood again, but Rabbit answered the question before she could work up to shouting at the Germanian.

"It's fading already. Just was really uncomfortable while I was holding the daiklave. Shouldn't do that, but I also shouldn't have attuned just from lifting the thing." He shrugged.

Louise pulled his hand out from Kirche's grasp, and looked at the symbols on it. "I wonder why these glowed. I've never heard of familiar runes doing that. Do familiars in your own land have that happen, Nimble Rabbit?"

He shook his head. "Wouldn't know."

Frowning, she sighed and crossed her arms. "In any case, we should wah-!" Louise yelped as Colbert rushed past her, pressing an item into Rabbit's hands.

"Hm… nothing this time," the professor said as he pulled away the artifact and shoved another one at the god-blood. "Nor this one. I'll be right back!" he said as he dashed off.

Rabbit looked down at the helmet in his hands, and then at the two girls at his side. "For some reason, I feel worried."

"The professor is just excited," Louise said after a moment. "A bit overly so, perhaps, but…"

Kirche shrugged. "If he's just going to give treasure after treasure until Nimble's hand glows again, I doubt it will be all that fun for anyone but him. I vote for sneaking back out while he's looking for more."

"We can't just do that!" Louise protested. "He is a professor, and we agreed to help him out, and-" She was cut off as Colbert whirled in again with the Ever-burning candle, replacing the helmet as he examined both Rabbit and the artifact again before heading off.

"You were saying Valliere?"

Rabbit sighed and looked down at Louise. "Much as I dislike just vanishing on him, this is getting to be a bit of a bother."

"…" Louise grumbled for a moment before nodding. "Don't expect me to agree with you more often, though, Zerbst."

Kirche just grinned, and caught Nimble Rabbit's arm once more as he put the candle back down on the table. "Let's just go collect Tabitha, and then we can be off!"

"Zerbst…" Louise began, only to stutter to a halt as the Germanian grabbed her arm as well.

"Oh, lighten up, Valliere. The sooner we leave the sooner we can fight, but until then dear Nimble is potentially at the mercy of the professor's curiosity."

Louise scowled, but didn't say anything more as the three of them progressed back towards the entrance.

"Tabitha, where are you?" Kirche called out.

"You needn't be so loud. She's right over there with Miss Longueville," Louise said, pointing to the side. The blue-haired girl was reading while sitting on a stool next to the secretary, who was at the moment flipping through the sheets on her writing board as she looked over several boxes of artifacts.

Looking up at as the trio walked up, Longueville quirked an eyebrow. "Is something wrong? Professor Colbert has been past several times in a hurry, and he sounded quite excited earlier."

"He's… experimenting," Rabbit said after a moment. "Not that I hold it against him, mind, but as I'm part of the experiment I'm a bit…" He waved his hand in the air as he looked for a word to use, only for Colbert to nearly appear out of nowhere, drop what appeared to be a thick paintbrush with silver bristles into the outstretched hand, wait a moment, and then take it back and vanish back among the artifacts.

"… I'm becoming more and more tempted to tie the man to a chair, and I doubt that would be looked on well," he finished, voice slightly strained.

"Not as badly as you might think, from some of what I've heard from a few of the other teachers," Longueville said with a small grin. "But you may be right, and so long as your Master decides you done for the day there's little he can actually say otherwise on the matter." She turned back towards a case up on a shelf abover her, and began sliding it down. "A good day to you all, if you are leaving. I'll let the professor know that you left if- Ah!"

The box shifted in her hands and tumbled off of the shelf. Before anyone else could move, Tabitha was on her feet and pulled the secretary out of the way of the box, which fell to the floor with a crack as the lid broke open.

"I… ah… thank you, Miss Tabitha," Longueville said, catching herself as she looked down at where the box had fallen. "That could have been…"

"No problem," the Wind Mage said softly as she picked up her book, having dropped it when she had pulled the woman out of danger.

"Are you all right, Miss Longueville?" Louise asked worriedly, unhooking herself from Kirche to check on the woman.

"Yes, yes. I just should have been a bit more careful."

Kirche smiled as she walked over to pat Tabitha on the back. "Quick as ever, Tabitha. Nice reflexes." The other girl just shrugged slightly at the compliment, and began flipping through the book to find where she had had to leave off.

"I apologize for causing a scare like that," Longueville said, brushing herself off. "I should get back to work, in any case."

Louise shook her head. "Even if you didn't get hurt, if you ended up almost having an accident like that you should rest for a bit. Nimble Rabbit, put that back and we'll all head out."

The secretary tried to protest as the god-blood leaned down to pick up the artifact that had fallen out of the box after it had opened on impact. As he gripped the metal cylinder by one of the odd protrusions on it, the symbols on the back of his hand lit up once more, drawing the attention of the others.

Rabbit, Louise, and Kirche all shared a look, before Nimble Rabbit quickly shoved the cylinder into the box and shut the lid. The glow fading just as quickly as it had appeared, he placed the box back up on the shelf it had fallen from and began guiding the collected women back towards the entrance. "We tell the professor nothing… at least not for a good few days," he stated.

"Agreed," Louise and Kirche chorused, pausing only for a moment to glance at each other. Tabitha merely looked up for a moment questioningly, but allowed herself to be directed. Longueville…

"But I have to… I'm fine, really I am! You needn't worry yourself about…!" she fretted as she was pulled away from the treasury.

#

Colbert looked around, a small collection of artifacts in his arms.

"Where did everyone go?"

#

"Should we really have brought Miss Longueville all the way to the infirmary?" Louise pondered as they paused in one of the school's corridors. "She seemed so upset that she couldn't get back to work."

"Of course we should have," replied Kirche. "Whether or not she was injured, she didn't even want to take a few minutes to sit down after that near-fright. Dedication to one's duties is fine I suppose, but really, a little moderation! She was likely more shaken than she was letting on, and was just trying to cover it up."

"Somehow, hearing you talk about moderation just seems wrong," Louise grumbled for a moment before shrugging. "But you're right in this case. Professor Colbert could probably use some as well, from what we saw."

She turned to Nimble Rabbit, who was leaning against a pillar, grinning slightly to himself as the noble girls talked among themselves. Well… as Kirche and Louise talked, with Tabitha was just standing to the side reading as was usual. Louise didn't know what he was so pleased at, aside from finally being free of performing as a test subject for the professor, but at the moment it wasn't her main concern.

"What was that thing that lit up your runes again when you held it?" she asked. "None of the rest of the things Colbert brought managed it."

"Don't know," Rabbit answered. "May as well ask the Professor when he's not as excitable, but otherwise I don't see much need for it."

"That was rather odd," Kirche said. "Was it that 'attunement' thing again? I hadn't caught the whole of it the first time you spoke of it, but…"

Rabbit shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't jade, and it didn't feel the same as with the daiklaive. Felt more… comfortable, in a way… at least compared to that. Not that I was holding it for all that long before shoving it back into its box and all."

"Ah well. It's probably not important," Kirche dismissed. She smiled at him. "You are turning out to have quite the number of surprises to you, though, Nimble. It makes a woman curious."

"Keep that curiosity at a distance, Zerbst," said Louise, positioning herself to block the taller mage from slinking closer to Rabbit.

Kirche's mouth twitched downward for a moment before she grinned at Louise. "Oh? Staking a claim on him yourself? I didn't imagine that he was the type you'd go for, but if so…"

"I… um… no! No, I'm not 'staking my claim' or anything of that nature! Nimble Rabbit is my contracted familiar, and as such keeping anything _undesirable _from him is part of my responsibilities as his Master," Louise retorted, and then began to smirk. "Though from appearances I shouldn't bother, as he hasn't responded to your crass attempts at seduction. Losing your touch? Or are those boys you string along all that you can hope to appeal to?"

"At least I have something to appeal to them with. They may not be as… mature as Nimble, but…" She blinked. "Where _is_ Nimble?"

The two arguing girls looked around, but saw no sign of the god-blood. "Tabitha, what-?"

"Left," came the answer, the girl not looking up, although she tipped her staff off down one of the hallways.

"He…? Oooh!" Louise fumed. "He'd better have a good reason for leaving without my permission! Stupid familiar…" She stormed off to find him, leaving the other two students behind.

Once the youngest Valliere was out of sight, Kirche frowned: "Hmph! If he was easily won over he'd hardly be worth the effort. 'Losing my touch.'" She sniffled. "I need some consoling. I wonder if Ajax is busy. Or maybe Styx. Or…"

Tabitha ignored her friend's musings, and continued to read.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, And so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	24. In the Wings

**Chapter 24: In the Wings**

"When I find him I'm going to… And then I'll…! Show him to just run off without permission like that!"

Louise continued to mutter to herself as she stormed across the school grounds. She _still _couldn't find her Familiar, Nimble Rabbit, even an hour after she had started after him. For a man so out of place at the Academy, he apparently was quite skilled at avoiding notice. She only hoped that he wasn't getting into trouble like the last time she had lost track of him…

If he was, then she wouldn't be getting the first shot at him.

"Hmm…" Passing through the gardens, Louise spotted one of the servants who she recognized watering to some of the plants. "You, maid. Siesta, is it not?"

The servant spun around, surprised, but quickly bowed when she saw who had called her. "Y-yes, mistress. Do you need something?"

"Have you seen my Familiar recently?"

"Not since before lunch was served. He was in the kitchens then…"

Louise grimaced, causing the maid to move back a step. "I was hoping more recently. Drat it. If you do, either tell Rabbit to stop hiding or send word to me of his location. If he thinks I'm just going to forget about this, he's sorely mistaken."

"Yes, mistress?"

"That will be all," the pinkette said, and walked away, back to her search.

Siesta watched her walk off before sighing to herself and resuming her more immediate duties. Well, that had been somewhat abrupt, but at least it wasn't anything that she had done. And it could have been much worse; angry nobles had a tendency to take things out on whoever was around, and servants often had the misfortune of ending up on the end of such. She wondered what the strange man had done to upset Valliere. While she had met him only a few times, and there were rumors floating about of him being even less human than he looked, he had seemed polite and amiable when he had spoken with her.

In any case, just as she'd said she hadn't seen him, and if his own Master couldn't find him then the likelihood of her managing to do so was unlikely. Probably the only way it would happen is if he approached her delibera-

"Is she gone?"

Siesta took it as a positive sign of her self-control that she was able to keep from screaming when the voice came out of nowhere. Quickly looking around, the maid searched for the source, but all the other people she could see were further away than to have been heard so clearly without shouting. Only the flowers, trees, and bushes of the garden were near her.

"I… who…?"

"Ah, sorry about that…" Her eyes widened as the side of one of the bushes broke off and unfolded, shedding leaves and twigs that crumbled away into dust. In just a few seconds the very Familiar that Miss Valliere had been looking for stood before Siesta, craning his head in the direction the noble had left. "Yeah, she's gone. Again, sorry for startling you like that, miss."

"What was…" She swallowed, trying to get her voice back under control. "How did you do that? How long have you been there?"

He shrugged, grinning. "Just a little trick. Find it's useful in cases like this. And I arrived just a touch before you started down this row in hopes of circling around Miss Valliere. If she hadn't come and gone when she did, I was almost afraid I'd end up with soggy boots when you got around to where I was."

Siesta nodded absently, looking back to the spot where she'd just seen him come out of hiding. Those rumors as to his nature were looking more and more believable. "Just what did you do? She seemed… upset with you."

Rabbit's grin faltered for a moment before he chuckled slightly. "Just my heeding of two pieces of wisdom I've gained over the years. First off being that when two noblefolk are arguing, it's best for a mere peasant to stay out of the way, lest he end up a target if they get worked up enough."

Not able to help herself she nodded, having had similar thoughts just moments ago. "And the other?"

"That when two women are arguing, it's best for a mere man to stay out of the way, lest the most terrible of events happen." He leaned in, fully grinning again. "They might ask him to _choose sides_."

She stared at him for a moment before breaking out into giggles. "What… You…!"

He nodded, and composed his face into a serious expression. "On seeing the two lessons being displayed at once, I had no choice but to bravely flee."

"That's horrible!" she said, continuing to laugh even as she swung her watering pot at him. Rabbit jumped out of the way, but now both were smiling. "I should take offense to that second 'lesson.'"

"Maybe so, maybe so. Still, you can't deny I had some reason to make myself scarce before I got drawn in," he said.

Siesta nodded, unable to work up even a fake glare at the man. "You must have heard her, though. Miss Valliere was quite cross."

"Better to deal with her in a mood, than her and Miss Kirche in a mood together."

She covered her mouth with one hand, though she was still giggling partly. "Oh my… yes. I would just about have run if I'd been between the two of them as well."

He nodded. "So I'm avoiding her for a time. She's not likely to forgive all, but at least giving some chance for her to cool down from the arguing itself will be a help."

Tilting her head in thought, Siesta countered "She seems more angry at being left behind now, though. You may not want to keep her waiting much longer."

She hesitated for a moment, and then asked "What were they fighting about? They're known for being at odds with each other, but it usually doesn't rise above sniping at each other."

Rabbit coughed into one hand. "I probably shouldn't be saying. Need to keep some confidentiality as Miss Valliere's Familiar, and all. Leastwise I assume so, as I'm apparently the first Familiar to actually be able to speak up on such."

Looking at him for a moment, Siesta's eyes widened. "They were arguing about…!"

Another cough, and the green-eyed man hurriedly said, "I should likely head back to Miss Valliere's room, in any case. Familiar ground putting her at ease when she catches up to me and such. Pleasure talking with you, Miss; must be going."

Siesta watched him head off back toward the student dormitories. Well, that had been interesting to discover. Now if only she knew just what about him the two nobles had been arguing on.

She smiled. At the very least, she had some new gossip of her own to bring to the table the next time the Academy maids were together.

#

As the door to Louise's room slammed shut behind him, Nimble Rabbit ruefully looked down at the basket of clothing that had been shoved into his hands.

Much as to be expected, Louise had indeed been angry with him when she had returned to her room and finding him sitting casually on his cot. And, just as hoped, she was more upset at 'abandoning his master without being given leave' than retaining the ire she had had while quarreling with Kirche.

Unfortunately, as she _was_ upset with him nonetheless, the pinkette had decided that he needed to be punished. Thus, the basket of clothing and an order not to return until they had all been laundered by his own hand. And that there had better not be so much as one thread out of place when he was done, or else he'd have to replace each garment that was marred!

Not the worst of punishments all told, and they both knew it. Likely enough he would eventually have had to do it and similar tasks anyway sooner or later if just to keep him busy through the day. Still, it was a matter of principle, and the best thing she could do at the time short of attempting to either beat or starve him, which would send entirely the wrong message for the still-shaky terms of their Master/Familiar relationship.

However, it was still a problem for Nimble Rabbit. Particularly in that he had never had to wash clothing this delicate before. The cloak and uniform weren't a particular problem, as they were made of a strong fabric meant to deal with the rigors of experimenting with magic, so wouldn't be too hard to deal with. But the extra set of night clothes and the assorted undergarments were made of silk, which he had only seen at some of the more prominent festivals and when he had been able to go to Greyfalls… And then she nearly _had_ hit him when she explained about the 'elastic' and he had experimentally tugged on the band in one of the pairs to see how it stretched.

He shrugged to himself and started down the corridor. There was a simple way to deal with the problem: find one of the regular servants and ask them what the proper method of cleaning was. He'd need to ask anyway if just to find where to find a washbasin and such could be found.

Once Rabbit reached the ground floor and had begun to search for one of the servants, he was surprised as a student who had been sitting on a bench spotted him, and after a few moments of apparent deliberation got up and approached the god-blood.

"Can I… help you with something, young sir?" Rabbit asked cautiously, not recognizing the person. The student, a young man with blonde hair flecked with darker shades (which in the fading daylight made Rabbit compare him to Guiche, though it wasn't particularly similar), and wore a black cape. Behind him trailed what Rabbit assumed was his Familiar, a porcupine that shuffled behind its master.

"You… you are the… familiar that was summoned by… Valliere?"

"That would be me indeed. Nimble Rabbit of Leaning Hill. Don't believe we've met, sir…?"

"Thibault de Antin." He shuffled in place for a few moments.

Quirking an eyebrow, Rabbit said, "I've some tasks to be getting to, young sir, so if you're in need of something…"

"Ah, yes… There is a small matter… some days past, I believe I heard that you were found to be in the company of Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency?"

Nimble Rabbit tilted his head. "I'd not yet heard her full name, but I would guess it's her, yes. What's this about? Something with that lad Guiche?"

Thibault shook his head quickly. "No. It's more something that I was told someone overheard from your conversation with her… Something about a… courage potion of some sort?"

The god-blood could only stare at the younger man, the corner of his mouth twitching a few times.

"Ah, this was a mistake…" the student said hurriedly. "I should not have listened to-"

"Well…" Rabbit drawled, interrupting. "I may have said a few words about such a thing. Mind you, I've none of my usual ingredients or equipment due to being summoned and all. Though I have been offered access to some of the Academy's… Would take a bit to get anything ready, one would understand. And I've got my duties for Miss Valliere taking up my time…"

Thibault frowned, and then eyed the basket of laundry thoughtfully. "I'm sure…" He paused for a moment. "I don't suppose that… some small remuneration might help free up some of your schedule?"

"Just might, just might," Rabbit said, thoughts turning to how he could find out what sort of strong drink he might be able to get his hands on… "I should really be on my way, but if you're not opposed we can discuss things as we walk, Sir Antin…"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	25. Going Off Script 1

**Chapter 25: Going Off Script 1**

The next few days passed normally… or at least, relatively uninterestingly. Louise had her lessons and practice, Nimble Rabbit had chores and several personal tasks, both of them fended off Kirche and Professor Colbert with according degrees of seriousness and irritation, and no revelations or discoveries of note were had.

Louise was a bit disappointed. After the initial brief period to get things sorted out… hardly a day at that… having a familiar seemed to make no difference in her life other than having Rabbit on-hand. Other than finding out some admittedly interesting things about some of the items in the Academy's vault, there had been no breakthroughs in her magic or associated skills, no guiding presence that made the way of the world clear, just a return to the tedium of scholastic life and magical ineffectiveness.

Well, she was having comfortable and peaceful breakfasts, and Rabbit made for a sympathetic ear for her troubles, but those were just about the only benefits… Oh, plus a newly-cordial association with Montmorency, a wary but polite respect (with the occasional glances to check if a certain green-eyed man was nearby) from Guiche, and while Kirche was being just as annoying as always the Germanian wasn't making fun of her quite as much as teasing and flirting with Rabbit… but really, not anything that she had really been hoping for!

Fortunately, it was the Day of the Void, so the day was free to be spent as one wished. Normally she would use the time to just rest, or study more, but now that she had Nimble Rabbit as her familiar she felt that she should… do something. Perhaps head to town and purchase some things for his use? He had been spending some time borrowing some basic alchemical equipment on some 'minor project,' so perhaps buying some for him to use on a more permanent basis? Additionally, having such items around would make it easier if she did decide to see if her own talents leaned in that direction…

"Back in a little while, Miss. Have a small appointment to keep," Rabbit said, disturbing her thoughts.

"Huh?" She glanced at him, and the small flask that he was holding. She had seen him mixing some powder and liquid earlier, which was now in the container, but he hadn't used almost any of the oddly-shaped vials and bowls and tools that he had obtained. "Where are you going with that?"

"Had a… request from a young man a while back. This is what he wanted, so I just need to deliver it is all."

"Oh. What did he ask for?" she wondered, walking over.

Rabbit shrugged, smiling slightly. "Just a minor thing. It was easy to make, but for his peace of mind I figured making a bit of a show would be the way to go about it."

Louise blinked, and glanced back at the equipment which had been stored in a corner of her room. "You mean you didn't even need all of that?

"Not for actual use, no…"

She glared at him. "So you were just wasting Academy materials and time for nothing? Just what is that stuff anyway, then?"

He had to dodge slightly as she went to grab the flask. "It's just a basic mixture of sorts. Not even a true potion. It's just a bit… sensitive in nature of why he thinks he wants it."

Still looking at the bottle, Louise grimaced. "'Sensitive nature'? What in the world are you talking about?"

"A bit of privacy is all. Between fellow men, I suppose you could call it."

"This isn't something obscene, is it?" Louise asked dubiously.

"Not hardly," Rabbit said. "It's more about what he thinks it is than what it actually is."

"Which would be…?"

Nimble Rabbit rolled his eyes. "Really on about this, aren't you, Miss? Fine, fine." He swirled the liquid around, listening to it slosh. "Far as the young man knows, it's to make him braver. In particular, braver about some girl he apparently has taken a liking to."

Louise cocked her head to the side. "That's it? That's your big secret? He can't bring himself to begin courting, so he thinks he needs a potion?"

"More or less," he replied, shrugging.

She shook her head exasperatedly, before glancing at him. "Does it work?"

"In its own way. If he thinks it works, it will... At least as well as anything might. I've made no promise that whoever he's taken to will say 'yes' or such, but so long as he believes it will make him able to just ask in the first place…"

Louise grimaced slightly, but soon enough just nodded. "I see your point, though it still seems suspect. What's he giving you in exchange; I presume you _are_ being compensated in some way?"

"Just some coin, which he offered on his own. Not that I have anything to spend it on, but it's good to have."

"If this is just a placebo, I trust you're not overcharging him," Louise said firmly. "If you do end up needing to make purchases in the future, I should have enough available for anything reasonable."

Rabbit shrugged. "Can't hurt, though. Plus the fact that he does pay goes towards his views of the thing. If he just got it for free he could hardly put trust in it, could he?"

Sighing, Louise just waved him toward the door. "I expect you to return the alchemy equipment as soon as possible."

"Right, Miss," he said. With a quick bow to her Rabbit opened the door and took a step out… only to quickly halt as he was blocked by the presence of Kirche on the other side of the doorframe.

"Ah…"

#

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not particularly. Tabitha has all but barricaded herself in her room as usual, and nearly everyone else has either departed out for the day or found some corner of the Academy to occupy with their own matters."

"As do we, but that doesn't seem to be stopping you."

"Ah, but this is so much more _interesting_. And just think about the potential gossip I could pick up from this. I wouldn't forgive myself if I had to end up hearing about the results elsewhere when I can see it firsthand myself."

Nimble Rabbit shook his head as the two girls trailing behind him argued, increasing his pace just a bit. Kirche had, of course, been unwilling to simply leave after what she 'had just happened to overhear, by purest chance.' Which led, of course, to Louise coming along as well to keep an eye on the Germanian student. Thus resulting in, of course, the two of them getting into one of their usual... debates.

At least they hadn't picked up any more people on the walk through the halls. Either the remaining students were more interested in whatever they already were doing, or just wanted to avoid getting near Louise and Kirche's raised voices. Speaking of which…

"Right then," Rabbit said, stopping in place and turning around suddenly. Both girls bumped into him before realizing what had happened, and took a step back in confusion.

"Now, not to sound a bit pushy, Misses, but it'd be much appreciated if you'd put a halt on that discussion and hang back a bit."

"What? Why?" Louise asked.

"Since you both decided to come along this far on the delivery, not much that can be done now," said Rabbit. "Thing is, I was asked in confidence, and having the two of you along when I hand over is a bit much, and unprofessional on top of it. I'd like to provide the young sir with at least the seeming of privacy in this. Leastwise he's likely to take off if anyone other than myself is about."

"How clandestine," Kirche said, smiling. "If I didn't already know what was going on… Of course, Nimble. Discretion shall be provided."

"Hmph! I'm surprised you even know the word," Louise sniffed.

"Miss…"

The pinkette sighed and nodded. "I only came to keep an eye on Zerbst to begin with. I am perfectly fine with remaining back from the meeting."

"Thank you much, Miss Valliere, Miss Kirche," Rabbit said, bowing to them. "I'd best hurry on, as I'm a touch late as it stands." With that, he jogged off towards the main tower.

After he had passed out of sight, Kirche immediately grabbed Louise's shoulder and began dragging the shorter girl after her familiar.

"Ack! What are you… release me!"

"Oh, come on!" Kirche cajoled. "We'll miss it if we don't hurry!"

"You just said that you would keep away-!"

"Nimble said we couldn't be seen, not that we couldn't watch! Now come on!"

Against her better judgment, Louise allowed herself to be pulled along. While she wasn't as interested in gossip and rumors as Kirche (having often been the target of such herself), she did have a certain amount of curiosity due to her familiar's involvement. At the very least, she wanted to make sure his dealings with other nobles was acceptable. Considering that she had already found the situation to be somewhat dubious already, despite giving him grudging permission to continue…

After regaining sight of Nimble Rabbit, the two of them trailed behind until they saw him approaching someone in a black student's cloak near the side of the central tower. Quickly hiding behind a low hedge wall, they peeked over to watch the meeting.

"Who is that?"

"Hmm…" Kirche murmured, squinting. "I think I recognize him from our year… Antoine? Antin? Antonio? Something along those lines." She tapped her chin for a moment. "'The Pillar' I believe his runic name is, regardless. Earth mage."

"Another one of your… callers, Zerbst?"

"Mmm… no… I've seen him here and there around the Academy, but he's not tried to join my company." She grinned suddenly. "Do you suppose he intends to approach me once his daring has been enhanced? Oh, that would be just adorable!"

Louise just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't be that way," Kirche said. "Who knows? Maybe it's _you_ that he wishes to pursue?"

Her cheeks immediately flushing, Louise could only stutter out denials until another voice interrupted the two of them: "What in the Founder's name are you doing, Valliere? Alongside Zerbst, no less?"

Both of them spun to see Montmorency standing behind them, arms crossed as she stared at them. Kirche immediately pulled the blonde girl down behind the hedge.

"What! Why are you-?" she protested.

"Shh!" both Louise and Kirche whispered, and the former continued, "What about yourself?"

"Seeing as this is a public area of the Academy, I don't see why I shouldn't be here," Montmorency replied, a slight smirk on her face. "Though if you must know, I received an unsigned letter asking that I meet the sender here." She frowned for a moment, "It's not either of you who sent the message, was it?"

"No!"

Kirche grinned, glancing between Montmorency and the men. "You can't go out there!" she said gleefully. "He hasn't taken the courage potion yet!"

"Courage potion?" Montmorency asked, glancing over the side of the hedge. On spotting Rabbit and the other young man, the blonde-ringleted girl frowned. "I cannot believe he would actually… He even admitted that it was a sham of a potion, and he's trying to sell it to nobles?" She immediately stood up and began stalking over at a brisk pace. Louise and Kirche glanced at each other for a few moments, and then started off after Montmorency (though for different reasons) as she approached the two men.

They had already crossed roughly have the distance when they first felt the rumble. In an empty area to the side of the building, the earth bulged and cracked, rising upward in a form that only roughly resembled a human over half the height of the tower, looming over the people below.

Then, with a single wide, deceptively slow-looking swing, it struck the side of the central tower with the force of an avalanche.

Louise and Kirche backpedalled as the giant fist pulled away from the undamaged wall. Even as they stared up at it, the golem was pulling back to take another swing.

"What? How?" Louise sputtered. "That's big enough to need at least a Triangle-class mage!"

"Who cares? Run!" Kirche replied, her panic accentuated by the echoing of another impact on the tower.

"I can't! Nimble Rabbit is over there!"

"And he's more than smart enough to run _away_ from a giant golem!" Kirche countered.

A heavy crash and shaking of the ground, and looking over the two saw that the golem had struck downward at where they had last spotted Nimble Rabbit, Montmorency, and the other student. Dust swirled around the impact site as the two girls' eyes widened. "Rabbit!" Louise cried.

The golem pulled back, turning to face the two of them. Louise started to slump to the ground in shock, but Kirche swiftly caught her. "They're fine!" the Germanian girl said. "Look!"

The dust had settled, and the three would-be victims of the golem could be seen, surrounded by a ring of white stone columns which had apparently protected them. There wasn't any time to be relieved, however, as the construct was now facing the two of them. Its arm rose into the air, likely in preparation for a downward swing.

"Valliere!" Kirche shouted, drawing her wand. The pink-haired girl nodded, pulling out her own as well. As one they chanted: "Fireball!"

Kirche's spell sped out from the tip of her wand and impacted the earthen body of the golem, but other than a blackened scorch mark it was unharmed. Louise's spell, on the other hand…

For a moment it seemed that nothing at all had happened when Louise had attempted to cast the spell. Then, suddenly, a small groove of the golem's shoulder exploded into a cloud of fragments. The construct paused for a moment, seeming to assess the damage.

"That's it?" Kirche asked. "That's barely more than a scratch to it!"

"It's better than what you managed!" Louise said. She pointed her wand again. "Fireball! Fireball!"

The next explosion blasted out a bit of the golem's torso, while the third missed entirely. The hulking form had finally attempted to avoid the spell by staggering to the side, leaving whatever force behind the spell to impact on the side of the tower, cracking it slightly.

"You missed!" scoffed Kirche.

"It moved!" Louise objected, panting slightly from having cast several spells that close together.

"It's nearly half the size of the tower! That's hardly a pheasant on the wing!"

"Would the two of you shut up!" interrupted Montmorency as she and the male student dashed past the two arguing mages.

Louise blinked. "Huh? Wha- Wait! Where's Rabbit?"

"On top of the golem," Montmorency said, smacking the boy next to her in the shoulder and causing him to wince.

"He said that he spotted someone on top, most likely the mage controlling it," he said. "He was going to try and stop them…"

"And you _let_ him?" Louise shrieked.

"This fool didn't just let him, he-" Montmorency was cut off by the crash of the golem's footsteps as it lurched around the courtyard. They all scattered for a moment to avoid being flattened, Louise following the blonde girl as they made for the nearest cover.

"Rabbit is really up there?" she asked in disbelief as they glanced at the golem. Even without Montmorency answering, she could see two people on top of the giant's broad back. Rabbit was crouched on one side, an unrecognizable cloaked figure on the other, both managing to avoid being thrown by their unstable perch. She couldn't make out what was going on due to the distance and movements of the golem, or who had the upper hand in the confrontation… and considering how her wand aim had been just a little bit earlier attempting to help him was more than just a little dicey even if she knew just what Rabbit was doing.

Montmorency's own spoken thoughts mirrored Louise's own: "What in Brimir's name does he hope to do? Facing a mage straight on like that is suicide for a commoner, never mind that they're so high up. He doesn't even have a weapon of any sort…"

"I don't know," Louise moaned. "He might be trying to influence the mage's mind, but I don't know if… what in the-!"

A group of marble pillars had burst out of the ground around one of the golem's feet, angled to entrap it. The sudden restraint caused the hulk to tilt, both of the riders moving quickly in response. They closed in on each other, and struggled with each other before the golem's earthen hide rippled, tossing one of them into the air.

"Rabbit!" Louise shouted, seeing her Familiar flail as he became airborne and over empty space. Gravity quickly took over and he plummeted towards the ground. Reacting instantly, she pointed her wand. "L-Levitation!"

"Valliere, no!" Montmorency was too late to try and stop the pink-haired mage, and both watched in horror as an explosion caught Nimble Rabbit in mid-air halfway into his descent, his body jerking upward from the force before leaving him to continue to drop. The sound as he inevitably crashed to the ground…

Louise didn't notice the golem breaking free of the marble shackle and striding towards and over the outer wall of the Academy. She barely heard the myriad voices around her as she ran to Rabbit's prone form, or saw the glow from Montmorency's wand as hasty healing spells were cast. Even when Zerbst pulled her away to let just-arrived teachers to check on him, all she could see and hear were Rabbit's tattered and singed tunic, his pale unconscious face, and the lingering echo of his body hitting the solid earth.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


	26. Going Off Script 2

**Chapter 26: Going Off Script 2**

"How is he doing?"

Louise glanced up at Montmorency, who had entered the infirmary without the shorter girl noticing. She then returned to gaze at the form of Nimble Rabbit lying on the bed.

"Valliere?" Montmorency said.

"It shattered." The pinkette didn't continue, but a soft nudge from Montmorency managed to get her to elaborate.

"The physician said he'd never seen anything like it; the skin of Rabbit's back was sha… cracked like tree bark, and peeling at the edges. H-his blood looked more like tree sap than… they had to cut his shirt off because it was sticking to him and the blood seemed to be hardening…"

"That's… interesting, in a way," Montmorency murmured. "Is it bad that that is happening?"

"I don't know!" Louise whispered. "He's not fully human! He's part Wood spirit! What would be good or bad for one of _those_?"

The blonde sighed, conceding the point. "Either way, he's at least stable, right? The physician is a trained Water healer, and since Nimble Rabbit is not deteriorating he should be fine for a while longer. You need to come; Headmaster Osmond and the teachers need to get your account of the… events."

"But… but what if he…?"

"He'll be fine… most likely. And you can come right back afterward. Perhaps after you've had a chance to change into fresh clothes, though… your current ones… wait, are those the same ones you wore yesterday? They're all dusty and such from everything the golem kicked up, nevermind sleeping in them!"

"… Let me sit in a chair out in the hall while they treated him," Louise mumbled. "Didn't sleep well even they sent me back to my quarters for the night."

"Hmph… Well, between… everything… and not changing into your nightclothes I suppose it's no surprise. Really, you are a mess, aren't you?" Montmorency shook her head, and took the shorter girl's arm. "Come then. Once the interview is done you should get cleaned up, and then you can come back."

"I… all right." Louise took one more look at Rabbit, and then allowed Montmorency to lead her out.

#

"… said he needed to get at the mage controlling the golem, and he seemed so sure so… well, I formed a column to raise him up to its shoulders." Thibault de Antin shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't really see much more of what happened after that, as Miss Montmorency and I then fled to keep from being trampled underfoot."

"I see…" Osmond said. "The others mentioned during that you also attempted to snare the golem in their own descriptions?"

"Oh, yes," the student nodded. "I… er… Well, I figured that the longer it could be delayed, the sooner some of the teaching staff would arrive. Or the school guards."

A muffled snort was shushed down among the teaching staff.

"Indeed." The headmaster shook his head, smiling lightly for a moment. "While I cannot fault your intent, it would have been far better to have continued your escape. Similarly, despite Mr. Rabbit's confidence, aiding him as you did was highly irresponsible by the both of you, and not just because of his current state."

Thibault slumped. "Yes, sir." He stepped back join the line with Louise, Montmorency, and Kirche.

Osmond looked over the four students assembled in front of his desk. "I believe that's everyone's part, short of Mr. Rabbit himself…" Louise flinched slightly. "… which will have to wait until such time as he recovers sufficiently. In the meanwhile, has there been any word about what the whole thing was about?"

Colbert shook his head. "The Tower is more or less intact, even with the golem's attacks on it. There's been some damage to one of the walls, but it should be repairable. As for the attacker, aside from being an earth mage of at least Triangle level…" He shrugged.

"All the students are accounted for, including the ones that had gone into town," another teacher took up. "They've all been instructed to keep indoors for the time being."

"Good, good. At least none of them have gone missing during this." Osmond nodded nodded to himself, reaching into his desk. "Hm? Drat, she's hidden my pipe… Actually, where is Miss Longueville?"

The staff glanced at each other. "I'm not sure, Osmond," Colbert spoke up. "I think I saw her departing the school earlier in the morning, but I'm not sure what for. It's been hours since then, however."

"Where could she have gone when there's been an attack on the school?" None of the others in the room had an answer.

"I suppose we'll have to wait to find out, though I hope nothing else has happened then," Osmond sighed. "Now then, about what further actions we'll take to take? We can't very well just leave this as it stands."

"Higher security, of course," one of the teachers volunteered. "While nothing important was damaged, we can't let this stand, especially with… Is Miss Valliere all right?"

Montmorency was holding Louise's arm tightly, while a tremor ran through the pinkette. "She's just tired, Professor," Montmorency said.

"Of course, of course," Osmond said. "Now, about security, Gamlan, you were saying?"

"It's 'Gregor,' not 'Gamlan,'" replied the teacher. "And I was saying that-"

He was interrupted by the door opening, and Longueville striding in. "I apologize for my tardiness."

"Ah, Miss Longueville!" Osmond said. "We were just wondering where you had gotten off to. If you would be so kind as to tell me where you put my…"

Colbert coughed into one hand.

"I mean, why you departed the school at such a time?" the headmaster finished.

"Of course, headmaster." She walked to the side of his desk. "On hearing of the attack, and how the person departed, I went to investigate who it may have been."

"I see!" Colbert exclaimed. "Were you successful?"

"Possibly." Longueville turned to the students. "I take it you're all here as witnesses? Were any of you able to see what the mage controlling the golem looked like?"

The four looked at each other for a moment. Kirche shook her head, while Louise replied, "I was too far away. I could see that there was someone atop the golem, but not what they looked like."

"I thought I saw a cloaked figure when Nimble Rabbit was being raised up to the golem," Montmorency said. "Not much more than that, however. Dark, possibly dark brown or black fabric, with a hood up."

Thibault shrugged and nodded at the brief description. "I was at a bit of a different angle, but that was pretty much it."

Nodding, Longueville turned to address the teachers: "While sparse as the description is, between it and the element of the attacker's magic, I have reason to believe that it may have been the thief Fouquet!"

The rest of the room responded with a number of shocked gasps and disturbed murmurs.

"Fouquet, the Crumbling Earth?" Chevreuse asked. "The same one who has targeted multiple nobles?"

"Indeed," nodded Longueville. "From the reports of where Fouquet has struck in the past, it seems he has been travelling gradually in the direction of this school! While there have been no confirmations of his identity, what few other witnesses there are also described a hooded figure wielding earth magic with great skill."

Colbert nodded, half to himself. "The initial strikes from the golem… they _were_ against the outer wall of the vault. The items within would most certainly make it a target, for their use alone, if not any mere coin that could be found from their sale on the black market."

"Not a large amount of evidence, but perhaps you have something there," Professor Gregor said in a solemn tone. "Certainly, if the tales of Fouquet's previous thefts are to be taken as truth, he would be audacious enough to attempt to rob the Academy's vault. The attempt failed, of course, but still…"

"So, it comes to what to what we shall do now," Osmond said. "Tighten security, of course, but with the knowledge that the criminal Fouquet is means we should search for him and bring him to justice. All willing to take part in the search, please raise your wands."

"Wha- search for him ourselves? Shouldn't we contact the Imperial Court? Get them to send a detachment from the army?" Chevreause asked.

"And just how long would that take?" Osmond replied. "More than enough time to escape the immediate area if he hasn't already. No, if we are to catch Fouquet, we must make the effort immediately! So, who will go?"

The teachers glanced at each other, shuffling slightly. Osmond looked at them, and shook his head. "No one? Not one of you is willing to become the hero that caught the thief Fouquet?"

"I… I'll do it!" Thibault said, raising his wand.

"What?"

"You're just a student, Mr. Antin!" Colbert said. "You may have-"

"You can't be serious!" Montmorency shouted, cutting off the teacher. "I told you that 'potion' was just a fake."

"Well, yes… but…" Thibault slumped down for a moment, before straightening and raising his head to look at her. "But the teachers aren't willing to go, and if the potion was a fake doesn't that mean that it was my own courage when I tried to help before? Besides, it's retribution for Nimble Rabbit! He tried to fight Fouquet and give us time to escape! How could I call myself a noble if I let this pass? Right, Valliere? You think so too, don't you?"

"M-me…? I… it…" Louise looked at the faces staring questioningly at her, before gulping. "Y-Yes!" Louise stammered. She raised her wand as Thibault had. "I… I'll also join the search!"

"Well, I can't very well lose to a Valliere in something like this," Kirche said, wand raised. "The Zerbst name wouldn't be able to live it down."

"You're mad, the lot of you," Montmorency said. "But I'll go as well, if only to patch you all up if things turn for the worse."

Looking the group over, Osmond only smiled. "Well, it seems that I have to leave this task to the four of you."

"You cannot be serious, Old Osmond!" Chevreause said. "They're only students!"

"Miss Zerbst is descended from a line of Germanian war heroes, and has exceptional control over her element of Fire." The dark-skinned student grinned.

"Miss Montmorency is of one of the few noble families that can claim a connection with one of the spirits of the land, the Water Spirit of Lake Ragdorian." Montmorency bowed at the recognition.

"Mister de Antin, despite his… overzealousness… in his first encounter, did manage to hamper the golem of a presumably Triangle-rank mage without any time to plan ahead, and as such his similar element would be invaluable for overcoming another Earth mage." The sole male of the group grimaced slightly at the initial subtle scolding, but still stood proud as the recommendation continued.

"And as for Miss Valliere…" Osmond trailed off for a moment. "She does come from the highly-esteemed Valliere family, well known for its mages. And, one might suppose, she has a personal stake in the matter beyond bringing a thief to justice.

"So, if any of you have doubts about their capabilities, bring them up now, or go with them."

None of the assembled adults spoke up at that, so Osmond nodded his head and turned to the group of volunteers. "We eagerly look forward to hearing word of your success!"

The four of them nodded. "We swear upon our wands to capture Fouquet!"

"Miss Longueville, if you found any further information in the course of your investigation that could lead to Fouquet's location it would be much appreciated."

The secretary nodded, bowing to the headmaster. "Fortunately, I do have some. With your permission, I will accompany them as well."

"Ah, very good. I was actually going to ask you to do so, but you seem to have beaten me to it! I'll leave it to you, then."

As the rest of the teaching staff left the room, Montmorency leaned in towards Louise. "Are you really sure about this? Don't think that no one noticed you hesitate."

"I…" Louise closed her eyes for a moment. "Even so, I've sworn to it now. I can't back out. I just… I'm still not sure how Rabbit is going to be."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll ask Tabitha to keep an eye on Nimble," Kirche said. "She can let us know if there's been any change when we return with Fouquet. I'm sure if anything she'll appreciate the quiet in the infirmary."

Louise blinked. "That will be fine. Th-thank you, Zerbst."

"Aha? My, to get thanks from-"

"Not now, Zerbst. Please…"

Kirche pouted slightly, but refrained.

With a light cough, Longueville caught their attention. "Now, while I was asking around, some of the commoners I'd spoken to mentioned an abandoned hut in the nearby forest…"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, C&amp;C, and so forth. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
